CREAM CAPTORS SCC
by powerofjurai51
Summary: Minha 1ª fic de SCC,baseada na historia do anime hentai Cream Lemon,esse eo 1º de alguns episodios,espero que gostem! content: yaoi/yuri/hentai,se nao for de seu agrado,tem muitas outras por aqui.Reviews,criticas,elogios,sempre bem-vindos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captors**----

**CREAM CAPTORS **

(parte 1 Revelações)

Sakura havia crescido,se tornado uma moça realmente bonita,seus cabelos,assim como os da sua mãe,são compridos até a cintura,seus olhos continuam com aquela mesma meiguice e brilho,de desde os seus 10 anos,seu corpo também evoluira ,já demonstrando seus contornos de uma quase mulher feita...

O Touya não mudou muita coisa,apesar de já estar na faculdade,preferiu por continuar morando em casa.(Também por ser a faculdade próxima de casa).

Foi um dia comun de aula,com nada de ficou na casa de seu noivo, Shoran,enquanto que Touya voltou para casa,era seu dia de faxina.

Já era tarde quando a jovem estava á caminho do seu quarto,ela reparou que o banheiro estava com a porta entreaberta,e com o chuveiro ,por aparentemente não haver sinal de vida na casa,se aproximou da porta,com a intenção de desligá-lo,foi quando ela teve a surpresa:Touya estava no banho!

Corou ao ver seu irmão nu,embaixo do chuveiro,mas,foi discreta o suficiente para não alardear sua presença,para sua sorte este estava de costas para a porta.

Touya,que havia perdido seus poderes(pois os havia doado á Yukito),não pressentiu quem o , da vergonha,Sakura não conseguia parar de ver seu irmão tomando banho,e,por mais estranho que possa parecer,ela estava no seu íntimo,gostando da situação!

Aquela situação lhe dava uma sensação de goso...Não!Estava tudo errado,era seu irmão que estava no banho,e o pior,ela estava sentindo muito prazer no que fazia,era incontrolável,ao mesmo tempo que era inconcebível tal coisa.

Até que ela não aguentou,e deu um leve - mas audível - suspiro,quase um gemido,que foi escutado por Touya.

- É você monstrenga?Esse rosnado só pode ser seu! - Disse,sem saber o que se passava. - A comida está pronta!Se quiser é só aquecer!Tô no banho,já desço!(á essa altura,Sakura havia se escondido).

Mais do que depressa,ela saiu de lá,e,se trancou em seu quarto,tentando se recompor e entender o que acabou de ocorrer com ela:como ela sentiu um prazer,um goso tão grande,vendo seu irmão despido?Estaria ficando louca?Ainda que fosse o Yukito...NÃO!Tais pensamentos não combinam com ela,noiva de Shoran,seu grande é para ser esquecido e ponto final!

Porém nos dias subsequentes ao fato,aquela cena não saia de sua cabeç quando estava com seu noivo,aquilo martelava sua mente...Não conseguia esquecer o fato!

-Tudo bem,Sakura? - Pergunta o rapaz,se demonstrando preocupado com sua noiva.

-Por que pergunta isso,Shoran?Me sinto tão bem! - Responde,se demonstrando super bem.

-Não,é que você parece estar perdida nas nuvens,algo te preocupa?

-É que eu... - -pensou um pouco - só estava pensando no nosso futuro casamento,aiaiai,vai ser tão lindo...

-É verdade,se bem que faltam 6 meses,que tal anteciparmos alguma coisa? - Disse,se aproximando de Sakura,e lhe dando um doce e tímido beijo,fazendo com que Sakura,indiretamente,acabe se esquecendo momentaneamente de suas aflições...

No dia seguinte,acordou decidida,iria contar tudo ao Touya,e receber o merecido castigo!

Mas,ao ver o rapaz, que estava cozinhando o café da manhã(o sr. Fujitaka foi a um seminário de arqueologia,e ficaria 2 semanas fora),ficou estática,sem reação - ´´Meu Deus!O que está acontendo?`` - Ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto reunia forças para é que...

- Algum problema,monstrenga? - Disse o rapaz,reparando que a irmã o estava observando.

- Sabe que é,é que...- Tentou explicar a jovem,começando a cair lágrimas de seu rosto. -

- Se foi aquele moleque...vou lá quebrar a cara dele agora! - disse,se enfurecendo com as lágrimas da irmã.

Em resposta,Sakura sai em disparada para seu quarto chorando em corria,se perguntava:´´Porque?Porque estou chorando?`` E se trancou,batendo a porta.

- Abra Sakura!Oque aconteceu com você!?Sakura! - Dizia Touya,quase derrubando a porta,preocupado com sua irmã.

Até que a porta é aberta,e de dentro ela diz bem baixinho:´´Entra!`` - Ao entrar,a visão que ele tem,é de Sakura sentada na cama,mais calma,diferente da menina que saiu correndo aos prantos.

- Você me preocupou!O que aconteceu?Por que saiu daquele jeito?

- Venha até aqui Touya,por te dizer algo bastante importante.

- Hunf!Tá certo!!...E então!O que aconteceu contigo? - Disse ele encarando Sakura de frente....E o inesperado aconteceu:Sakura,de onde estava sentada na cama,se movimentou de forma ágil,e beijou Touya,invadindo sua boca lascivamente,deixando sem reação o rapaz,que apesar do espanto,se deixou levar pelo instante,também correspondendo ao beijo,mas,caindo em si,a empurrou bruscamente de volta á cama,e gritou:

- FICOU LOUCA?!POR QUE FEZ ISSO!?SOU SEU IRMÃO...SUA PERVERTIDA!!!

- Eu...eu...eu...te...amo...Touya... - Disse Sakura quase sussurrando e começando a chorar.

- O QUE?!?!

- EU! TE! AMO! TOUYA!!!!!... - Gritou a menina,que começou a prantear desesperadamente,deixando seu irmão mais preocupado que nervoso com ela,afinal,era sua pequena irmãzinha que estava naquele estado,sua irmãzinha que ele sempre protegeu e guardou por todos esses anos,até nas suas aventuras como card captor...

- Olhe Sakura,eu não queria ter sido rude... - Disse,abraçando a menina,que se desmanchava em lá sua vez,Touya a encarou de frente,e secou as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto dela,com as mãos,confortando-a.

Foi um sabendo do perigo,ela não pensou duas vezes para agarrá-lo,e dar-lhe outro beijo,sem a lasciva de antes,agora era um beijo mais terno,carinhoso,revelando um amor,até então despercebido.

Touya,tentou,mas não conseguiu(ou não queria?)se livrar daquele abraço,daquele beijo,que o reconfortava,num misto de entrega e de...amor?Sim,Touya estava sentindo o amor pulsar em suas veias,seus á notar,já estava abraçando-a apertadamente e correspondendo ao mesmo beijo de ternura e amor,deixando que aquele momento fosse somente deles,ignorando o mundo lá fora...

- Desculpe...eu...eu...eu não devia... - Disse Touya,recobrando os sentidos.

- Não estrague esse momento,por favor!.Eu estava esperando por isso,obrigado, te peço,continue...

- Sakura... - Falou o rapaz,antes de ser interrompido por um ardente,mas doce beijo.

Não conseguiu falar mais nada,apenas se dispersou de seus sentidos...

Sakura não aguentava mais a espera de poder realizar seus instintos e desejos estavam próximos á cama,deu um suave empurrão em "seu" Touya,este,que por sua vez,caiu no macio colchão,com um malicioso sorriso enquanto olhava Sakura se despir,fazendo um strip para Touya...

Ela,apesar de se sentir meio envergonhada,partiu como um furacão para cima do rapaz,que se assustou por um instante,mas deixou que a natureza seguisse seu rumo...

Sakura começou beijando de forma repetida,mas carinhosa os lábios de Touya,passando pelo seu pescoço,até chegar no peito atlético do rapaz,pois esse,não perdera o hábito de praticar esportes,e Sakura se admirou de não ter notado como seu irmão era bonito.

Quando Touya começou a tirar sua calça,se ouve uma campainha,e os dois quase que mecanicamente,se separam,e ficam sem nenhuma outra reação.

-Quem será a essa hora!É o telefone. - Define Touya. -Vista-se,por favor. - sentenciou para Sakura.E foi atendê-lo.

-Alô.

-Oi filho,tudo bem? - Era Fujitaka. -Como estão as coisas?Saí meio que com pressa,mal pude me despedir.

-Oi papai,está tudo bem,a Sakura mandou um abraço.

-E onde ela está,Touya?Nem me despedi dela.

-A Sakura...está na casa da Tomoyo. - Disse,meio sem imaginação.

-Então tudo bem,só liguei para avisar que aconteceu um contratempo e dentro de uma semana estou de volta,ok?

-Tudo bem,então,tchau. - Disse Touya,pensando no que aconteceu,a pouco tempo.

E, se direcionando ao quarto de Sakura,ao entrar,ela não estava lá.

-Quando ela voltar,vamos conversar...- Disse consigo.

Sakura corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda até um endereço que ela conhecia muito bem.

*DÍN,DÓN!*

-Sim?

-Sou eu a Sakura! -

-Pode entrar!

-A quanto tempo você não vem em casa,Sakura-chan!Que bons ventos lhe trazem?Entre,por favor,sinta-se á vontade.- Disse á Sakura,elas se comprimentam,e se encaminham para o quarto,e sentando-se na macia cama,Sakura começa a falar tímidamente:

-É que eu tenho vergonha,medo,mas,se eu não contar,vou enlouquecer!

-Você sabe que pode confiar em mim,Sakura-chan!Após tantos anos,você sabe...

-Sabe que é,é que... - Disse,começando a correr lágrimas pelo belo rosto.

-Diga,Sakura-chan,alivie-se desse peso,acho que posso te ajudar...

-Eu...eu...é que... - Se sentindo mais acuada possível.

-EU ME APAIXONEI PELO TOUYA!!!EU QUASE TRANSEI COM MEU IRMÃO!!!EU NÃO PRESTO,TOMOYO!!! -E começou a prantear desesperadamente,caindo no colo de Tomoyo,que estava sentada á cama,ao lado de Sakura.E, reconfortando-a,disse:

-Não chore,minha amiga,você não fez nada que contrariasse seu coração.

Se aproximando,um pouco mais de Sakura,Tomoyo lhe sussurra nos ouvidos:

-Nunca engane seu coração...

E lhe beija de leve,fazendo o coração da menina bater mais rápido.

Sem muita reação,Sakura apenas olha para Tomoyo,tentando controlar seu ritmo cardiaco.

-To-To-Tomoyo,eu...-tenta desconversar,em vão.

-Shhh...não diga nada,Sakura-chan,me senti compelida a fazer isso,se te ofendi com meu impulso,eu...

Tomoyo é interrompida com a rapidez dos lábios de Sakura.

-Não precisa continuar,minha prima,desde pequena sei que você sente atração por mim,só não conversamos antes,pelos acontecimentos constantes,mas,agora,quero esquecer do Touya,me faça esquece-lo,por favor.

-Sakura-chan,não é só atração que sinto poe você,eu te amo,sempre te amei,e sempre vou te amar.

Elas se olham por um tempo,se admirando,até que elas se entregam ao desejo mútuo sufocado pelos anos.

-Me beije Sakura-chan,me enlouqueç seja somente eu e você nesse mundo...

A menina obedeceu e começou a dar pequenas lambidas no pescoço de Tomoyo,enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros que aparentavem estar com mais brilho que o a garota,para ver melhor seu corpo,e seus olhos brilhavam com a bela visão do corpo de Tomoyo.

-Perfeita,você é perfeita!Não nega que é da família...*risos*

-Tudo isso para você,Sakura-chan...só você...

Mais que depressa,Sakura mordiscou os róseos seios da jovem,aproveitando as mãos livres,estimulava Tomoyo,brincando com seu sexo,que da sua parte estava totalmente entregue ás carícias e estímulos de sua prima...

Querendo ser generosa,Tomoyo lhe retribui os carinhos,com mais apetite,joga Sakura na cama e com sua língua ávida,saboreia os segredos da garota,que fecha seus olhos e ve,sem querer a imagem de Touya,oque lhe obriga a abrir os olhos e tentar disfarçar oque viu,não dando á perceber Tomoyo do ocorrido.

Após uma tarde mais reconfortante,as garotas ficam olhando pro teto,recobrando energias...

-Sakura-chan,depois disso, posso morrer agora,que nem sentiria...foi a melhor tarde da minha vida! -Disse Tomoyo,sorridente.

-Tomoyo-chan,eu que te agradeço,estava morta por dentro,mas encontrei forças para me reanimar com você,e se for morrer,morra em mim... -Dizia Sakura,fitando a menina.

Logo viram as horas...já era tempo de tomarem um banho e se vestirem,logo estaria Sonomi em casa,e não queriam que mais gente compartilhasse desse duas vão até o portão,e se despedem com um beijo apaixonado...

-Tchau,Sakura-chan,e pense melhor sobre seus sentimentos em relação á Touya-kun,cuidado.

-Pode deixar,Tomoyo-chan,tomarei cuidado e não cometerei nenhuma bobagem.

Mas no caminho de casa,ela pensava no que tinha acontecido,mas tinha visões de Touya de forma insistente, o que lhe perturbava muito.

===============================X==============================================

** Bom, esse é primeiro episódio de uma fic baseada em algo inusitado: elementos do anime Cream Lemon,com personagens de SCC.**

**Espero que de minha estréia tenha agradado,nem que seja um pokinho. ^__^**

**Críticas,sugestões,reviews,sempre são bem-vindos,afinal, o comentário, éo fermento do escritor. next : epi 2 - Sakura,my Baby.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura,my Baby

Cream Captors

(for: SCC/Cream Lemon)

Ep. 2 - Sakura,My Baby. 

Chegando em casa, Sakura tem a visão que não queria no momento: ela avista o Touya,sentado em frente á televisão.

Ficam um tempo se olhando de lado,até que o Touya começa:

-Sakura oque aconteceu de manhã...

-Eu pensei muito,Touya, - Interrompe Sakura olhando um pouco baixo - e,descobri que oque sinto por você é muito mais que amor de irmão,quase me cedi á você,não nego,se pudesse faria tudo de estar abdicando á tudo até hoje,mas, é oque sinto,não devo me negar. -Sakura começou a esconder pequenas lágrimas-

-E você quer que eu faça oque?que chegue pro papai e diga: "Pai,estou apaixonado pela minha irmã,talvez eu case com ela..." ???? isso é loucura,está errado...

-Oque você falou,onee-sama? -Sakura desperta tal qual a um sonho-

-Sim, Sakura,te amo,as experiências vividas de manhã,serviram para eu entender oque sentia em relação á você,mas...o papai,o Yuki...

-OH,Touya! -Sakura pula em cima de Touya e lhe dá um beijo mais terno.-

-Tava pensando á respeito disso,e podemos deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente,podemos nos "encontrar",enquanto eu não estiver com o Shoran e você com o Yukito,ninguém desconfiaria,e o restante veremos como podew ficar.

-Não é de todo uma idéia ruim...até que minha monstrenga sabe pensar. -AUH!- Disse,ao ter a orelha beliscada pela irmã...

-Quanto tempo teremos até papai chegar?Uma semana?Bom...hoje estou exausta,mas, amanhã poseremos "namoricar" um pouquinho,tá?

=Não acredito que estou "ficando" com minha irmã,e estou gostando!= -Pensava Touya, enquanto trocava beijos com Sakura-

No dia seguinte,como de costume,Touya fazia o café,e Sakura desceu as escadas:

-Desse geito,parecemos marido e esposa...

-Não esqueça,seu noivo é outro. -Brincou o moreno,dando um suave sorriso-

-Algo para fazer hoje?

-Tive que convidar o Shoran para almoçar aqui hoje,já que ele nem se convidou... -a menina deu uma gargalhada- e você?

-Nada,o Yuki vai viajar,e sobrei dessa vez.

Se beijam, e cada um vai cuidar de suas tarefas.

No horário marcado,Touya abre a porta, e se depara com um rapaz bem vestido,quase de gala.

-O serviço de Buffet é na porta lateral.

-Engraçadinho...a Sakura está?

-Se não estivesse,ela já teria arranjado um cara .

Se entre-olham com um pequeno furor.

-Se deu bem,Sakura fez um menu especial para você.

-Oque que ele tem de especial?

-Muito "flango flito" "alois flito" além do "yaki-soba".

Nervoso,o menino partiu pra cima do moreno,que facilmente se desviava de seus golpes.

-Muito lento,isso mostra,como sua arte marcial nada evoluiu...-se gabava-

-Agora você vai ver,quando eu trouxer "coelho assado¹",quem é muito lento!

-Tem medo de resolver comigo, e quer partir pro Yukito?Faça isso, que te quebro no meio,você e sua magia!

-Tudo bem,falando em magia...-Shoran faz a evocação do Deus do raio,quando de repente, Sakura entra na sala.- PARA,PARA!ESTAMOS NA MINHA CASA,NÃO QUERO TUDO FRITO!

Magicamente os ânimos esfriam,e tudo volta ao normal.

-Foi ele que começou...-dizia Shoran,morrendo de vergonha-

-Tudo bem,pelo menos evitei que a casa virasse uma tocha ambulante.

E o almoço corre normal,sem mais incidentes.

Já era fim de tarde,quando Sakura se despede de seu noivo,após um longo beijo.

-Tchau Sakura,esse final de semana,é todo nosso,mal espero.

-Também,estou louca para chegar,tchau,meu amor!

Ela olha o rapaz ir embora,e fecha a porta, com o coração palpitante.

-Touya,agora somos só nós...

-Estava esperando por esse momento,Sakura-chan...

O rapaz foi chegando de vagar,os olhos languidos,em busca de algo,até se aproximar da garota,e matar sua sede,beijando-a com sofreguidão,com lasciva,Sakura,apenas,deixava Touya guiar o barco até mares nunca desvendados...

Tanta era a pressa,que cairam no sofá atrás do casal,e começou um a desvendar os segredos do outro.

Touya,abriu com os dentes a blusa de Sakura,revelando seu sutiã rosa-bebe,fazendo-o suspirar com a visão tão sublime, delicada e ao mesmo tempo,bélica,quase cáustica,aumentando seu desejo.

Sakura apenas suspirava,apertando o peito atlético do rapaz,enquanto tinha seus seios sugados pela boca inquieta de Touya.

-Não aguento mais,te quero em mim,onee-chan,me possua! -dizia Sakura,revirando os olhos de tesão-

O moreno obedeceu ao pedido,mais que depressa,e retirou suas calças,jogando-as em qualquer lugar,e começou com o esperado momento,tirando lentamente a saia de Sakura,revelando sua calcinha rendadinha com pequenas flores.

-Sugoi! -Pensou consigo mesmo,vendo a bela cena,Touya,puxou com os dentes,se deliciando.

Quando menos se esperava,escutam o trinco se mecher.

Ambos ficam sem ar...

Espero que estejam gostando,se é que alguém viu/leu/se escandalizou

Mas,como bom fã se SCC é com todo carinho que faço esta fic.

Aguardem,logo,logo,3ª capítulo - decisões.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisões

Cream Captors: 3º cap. - Decisões.

O medo abateu os dois.

- "Porque deixei a carta tempo,lá em cima?" - pensava Sakura.

- "Se meu pai,pegar nós agora,estamos fritos!" - pensava Touya.

Até que a luz surge no fim do túnel para os dois: rapidamente,Touya se joga em frente da porta,e a escora,enquanto Sakura recolhe as roupas e sobe apressadamente as escadas e fecha o quarto.

Arrumando a calça,e dando um geito na camisa,Touya,libera a porta,para que ela seja aberta.

E quem adentra a casa Kinomoto,é o...Yukito?

- Yuki-chan,você não estava viajando?O que aconteceu?você está bem? - Perguntava Touya,tentando disfarçar o susto anterior...

- To-ya,é que houve um revez no meu vôo,e por algumas questões diplomáticas,tiveram que remarcá-lo para semana que vem. - Disse Yukito,coçando a cabeça,e olhando pro Touya.

- Tudo bem,Yuki,ás vezes esses países estrangeiros são jantar?Tem ainda alguma coisa do almoço,a Sakura-chan quem fez.

- Mesmo?Todo esse alvoroço no aeroporto,nem tive tempo para comer mesmo?Deve estar delicioso,a Sakura-chan tem mãos divinas.

- Se seu estomago aquentar,não me responsabilizo,pelo tempero,tava até pensando em fazer adubo com o que sobrou,mas,já que você chegou,eu... - HAH! - Ouve-se o grito de Sakura do andar de cima.

- Sakura-chan!Tudo bem com você?É claro que vou comer,nem ligo pras brincadeiras do seu irmão,hahahaha! - Dizia Yukito,enquanto dá um beijo discreto no Touya.

- Sugoi,Yukito!Vou tomar banho agora,depois desço para saber as novidades. -Sakura fala com um tom levemente sugestionável,oque Touya compreende a mensagem.

- Pode se servir Yuki,enquanto vou arrumar meu quarto,tá ok? - Diz Touya,dando um selinho em Yukito,e subindo as escadas.

- Tudo bem,To-ya. - Sorri o jovem.

Subindo as escadas,a mente do jovem moreno,viaja longe,imaginando coisas um tanto quanto despudoradas.

- "É agora,ou nunca,Touya!" - Pensava consigo mesmo,enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

O chuveiro ligado,um cantarolar,soava pelo ar,criando um clima mais íntimo,mais suave.

Mais que depressa,Touya se despiu,e,ao entrar no box,teve uma visão do paraíso:

Sakura,bela,nua,molhada,ensaboada,cabelos soltos...quase teve uma vertigem,diante de tão bela imagem.

- É tudo isso para minha humilde pessoa? - Com uma certa lasciva no olhar,o jovem fitava a menina,quase que devorando-a com os olhos.

- Se quiseres,és tudo teu,jovem viajante de volúpia no semblante! - Teatralizava Sakura,se insinuando.

Os dois se beijam com voracidade,se tateando,para conhecer o corpo um do outro,Sakura admira o peito definido do jovem atleta,Touya,vislumbra as curvas da bélica adolescente...

- Sakura-chan,eu não acredito que chegou nossa hora,vivamos cada momento,imouto-chan.

Multuamente,beijavam-se,se entre-olhavam,até que Sakura desceu ao aporte de prazer de Touya,e o abocanhou com sofreguidão,obrigando-o a jogar sua cabeça para trás,e fechar seus olhos.

- I-Imouto-chan,você parece uma profissional,delícia...AUUUH!- Gritou Touya ao ser mordido.

- Me poupe das brincadeiras,Onii-chan. - Sakura fala,olhando com satisfação.

- Me desculpe,continue,com carinho tava mais interessante. - O jovem disfarçava a dor,sem muito sucesso.

A bela jovem continuou,e fazendo alguns carinhos especiais,deixava o moreno louco de prazer,a ponto de exclamar: -"EU VOU MORRER!"- ,e a card captor prosseguiu,encarando-o com seu lascivo olhar.

- Onii-chan,me retribua,eu quero a minha parte.

Carinhosamente,Touya colocou Sakura deitada na cama,e beijou-a com calor,delicadamente,desceu aos ombros,dando mordidinhas,até chegar aos seios,róseos,e bem formados,uma visão que deixava-o louco de desejos.

- Linda,muito linda,te quero Sakura-chan,agora. - Sussurrava aos ouvidos dela.

- Venha comigo,vamos consumar esse amor,sejamos um só.

Touya desceu até o seu "alvo",e contemplou a bela visão á sua frente.E começou,passando sua sedenta língua,pelos segredos de Sakura,adentrando,sentindo o feminino cheiro,fazia mágica no interior da jovem,levando-a á perder os sentidos,e acordar no Paraíso de prazeres.

-Entre em mim,To-ya,não aguento mais...apague meu fogo,onegai. - Suplicava Sakura,lacrimejando de felicidade.

Um ultimo beijo,e Touya se posiciona em cima de Sakura,aperta bem sua delicada cintura,e inicia a sentir o corpo belo e sutil da jovem,a cada centímetro que ele entra,um prazer enorme invade os dois corpos ardentes de prazer,quando começa a dar as estocadas,a adolescente morde os lábios,e diz bem baixinho: - "Cavalo." - Apenas sorri de forma marota para Sakura.

Sentia cada centímetro do doce corpo da jovem,e se empolgava cada vez mais,até que começou a dar pequenos tapas em suas nádegas,a jovem,num impulso deu um altissonante grito de prazer,mas,ignoraram no primeiro momento.

- O que aconteceu?GASPMF! - Disse Yukito,ao entrar no benheiro (que estava com a porta destrancada),e ver a cena mais improvável de todas.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça,e,sem reação,ficou está,colocou sua mão na testa e pensou: "acabou tudo..."

Não percam o episódio 4 - Tudo ou nada!

Espero que estejam gostando,e não se esqueça: deixe um review,plis.


	4. Chapter 4 Tudo ou nada!

Sakura Card Captors - Cream Captors

Episódio 4 - Tudo ou nada!

Ao ver tal cena improvável,Yukito ficou alguns segundos estático tentando organizar sua mente,tempo suficiente para Sakura ter a saída para a situação.

- To-ya!Você tem noção doque está fazendo?Seu pai vai te matar,eu estou com vontade de te matar (algumas lágrimas correm pelos olhos do jovem)...TOUYA!PORQUE?...

- Yuki,eu...me apaixonei pela Sakura,não é nenhum circo pervertido,eu descobri, a Sakura é tudo para mim,e...- nesse instante é bruscamente interrompido pelo imenso faxo de luz que invade a casa,Touya já já esperava por isso.

- Yue!Oque você tem a ver com esse caso? - Disse o moreno,encarando os frios olhos de Yue...

- Não esqueça Touya,o Yukito é parte de mim,tudo que diz respeito a ele,tem respeito direto a minha pessoa. - Falava de forma gé não reparou,que nessa altura,Sakura já havia saído da sua posição inicial,e estava estratégicamente perto da comoda,onde estava seus apetrechos mágicos.

- Você me magoou demais com essa traição Touya,vou te dar uma lição para não voltar a cometer desatinos. - Nesse interim,manifestou seu cintilante arco,e apontou uma flecha em direção á Touya,que indefeso,nú,nada podia fazer ante tal acontecimento.

- É para o seu bem... - Quando lançou a flecha,algo,um poder impedia ela de continuar seu trajeto.

- Hã?Eu esqueci totalmente de você,mestra. - Disse,olhando a dona das cartas.

- Yue,você foi muito rude com meu irmão,ignorou minha presença,não posso deixar isso sem punição.

- Não posso perdoá-lo por isso,e justo com você?...-Para se libertar da energia da menina,uma enorme esfera de luz eclode,e ambos,Touya e Sakura são lançados longe.

- Está louco Yue? - Disse Sakura,se levantando e sentindo dor na cabeça.

- Não estou louco,mas você está fora de seu juízo,e tenha certeza,suas cartas nada podem contra meus poderes,espero que não tenha esquecido desse fato.

Sakura pensa um pouco,e descarta usar a carta vento novamente,pois ele já deve saber se desvencilhar dos ataques...quando a menina tem uma idéia pouco ortodoxa.

- Liberte-se! - conjura o báculo,e parte em direção á Yue,que a olha com seu costumeiro descaso.

- Me desculpe Yue,mas preciso fazer isso. - Diz isso,levantando o báculo na direção do guardião,que sem reação,apenas recebe o ataque direto,sendo tocado pela ponta do báculo.

Imóvel,Yue fica está,o olha fixamente,e segue firme em sua ação quase impensada:

- Eu sou sua mestra,e você me deve respeito,tudo oque aconteceu,tudo oque se viu,não será lembrado por ti,que este báculo representante de minha alma mistica,destrua sua rebeldia e nada seja lembrado,EM NOME DE SAKURA!

Com tais palavras ditas,o ambiente se encheu de uma luz branca,e Yue cai no chão muito debilitada,também cai,mas se apóia nos móveis.

- Kami-samá!Pensei que não teria coragem para isso...Touya! - Corre em direção do jovem,e reanima-o.

- O-O-Oque aconteceu?Fiquei tanto tempo desacordado?E o Yue?Oque aconteceu?

- Shhh...ele está desacordado,mas recomendo arrumar o quarto,e deixá-lo no sofá da sala,se tudo deu certo,como Yukito ou Yue,ele não se lembrará de nada.

E assim se arrumado,Yukito na sala cochilando,ambos estavam suados e cansados voltar a um banho mais calmo,com portas trancadas,lógico.

- Hihihi...seu bobo!É claro que tive medo,apesar do meu poder,poderia dar algo errado.

- Pelo menos deu tudo perfeitamente continuar de onde paramos?

- Guloso...gosto disso!Entre em mim,ó nobre e belo cavaleiro de lança afiada.

Mas ao continuar em seu voluptuoso banquete,ao desvendar os segredos de Sakura,Touya para tem uma surpresa e para por instantes:

- Sakura?Você ainda é virgem?Tudo isso esperando por mim? - Se espantava o moreno,ao ver que era o primeiro de Sakura.

- Nada foi planejado hein,convencido. - Dizia com um gostoso sorriso nos lábios.

- Me ame como se não houvessem Yukitos ou Yues em casa,me enlouqueça,To-ya!

Assim foi,Touya sutilmente deitou Sakura na macia cama,e beijando-a ternamente,delicadamente rompe o lacre secreto da menina,lhe fazendo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo,apertou sua cintura,e disse,olhando em seus olhos:

- Você não escapa,ninguém tirará você de mim,imouto-chan.

- Agora que entrou,cuide da casa. - Dizia,com um olhar provocante...

Após toda a diversão almeijada,tomam um banho demorado,e se beijam mais demoradamente,envoltos em um poderoso abraço para sentir que aquilo tudo não foi um sonho.

- Daqui a tres dias,o papai está de volta,vamos acordar o Yuki,dar um trato na casa,e dormir,que ainda tem estudo amanhã. - Falava Touya,enquanto se vestia.

- Você dispersa o Yukito,enquanto eu começo a faxina,tudo bem?

Já na sala,Touya,olha o belo semblante de Yukito,e pensa consigo mesmo: "ciumento".E,toca de leve o menino de cabelos prateados.

- Hum?To-ya?Onde estou?voltei a ter desmaios?mas como? - Dizia Yukito,enquanto se levantava,amparado pelo moreno.

- Não sei dizer,Yuki,só sei que você estava dormindo quando sai do banho,te deixei descansar um pouquinho,menos mal,né?

- É melhor eu ir para casa,já fiquei tempo demais...

- Nada,mas amanhã tem faculdade,é melhor dormir de forma decente,né?

Na porta,Yukito é beijado por Touya,que corresponde,fechando seus olhos.

- To-ya,ai shiteru.

- Esse final de semana,vamos curtir,Yuki,se prepare. - Ele acena para Yukito,e fecha a porta,enquanto anda pela sala,Touya pensa em tudo oque ocorreu,e coça a cabeça.

- Quem mandou ter uma irmã bruxa?Só eu mesmo... - Brincava consigo.

No dia seguinte,Sakura está preparando o café,quando é beliscada de surpresa.

- Ai! Po Touya,isso machuca,sabia?

- Quem mandou ser tão boa de apertar? - Sorri de forma safada,mordendo uma panqueca.

- Bobo!Te falo o mesmo...

- Deixa eu ir,que se não chego atrasado na faculdade,tchau,minha monstrenga. - De forma apaixonada se beijam,e o rapaz segue rumo a rua.

Assim que fecha a porta,tocam a campaínha.

- Quem pode ser a essa hora?E hoje dia de aula? - Ao abrir a porta,ela se assusta:

- Sh-Sh-Shoran?Oque?


	5. Chapter 5 Amor á deriva

Sakura Card Captors - Cream Captors

Episódio 5 - Amor á deriva

- Shoran,Oque faz aqui á essas horas?Você devia estar estudando,cabular aula é anormal pra sua conduta sempre certinha...

- Sakura-chan,se eu não perguntar agora, vou acabar morrendo de tanta ansiedade,posso entrar?

- Desculpe,pode,entre e me diga oque te fez faltar ás aulas?

Sentando no macio sofá,Shoran respira fundo,e começa a falar á Sakura,que tenta disfarçar uma apreensão quase sufocante:

- Sakura-chan,quando vamos marcar nosso casamento?Já deviamos ter pensado nisso á muito tempo,eu te amo,você me ama,por que não podemos selar nosso compromisso de uma vez?

- Sabe que é,Shoran,é que primeiro temos de ter estabilidade,ter uma independencia econômica,se formos nos casar assim por impulso,esse casamento estará fadado ao fracasso,e temos de evitar isso.

- Estranho,antes você o que mais queria era casar comigo,noivamos,e agora,me diz que é cedo,estabilidade,devemos aguardar...?

- É que eu vi como o mundo é cruel com os sonhadores,e quero evitar isso.

- O casamento,ou o mundo atual?Você não me ama mais com aquele calor,com aquela chama,Sakura...encontrou um outro amor,um outro alguém?Seja sincera,Sakura-chan,o Yukito?

- Não é isso Shoran,impossível o Yukito,você é meu amor agora e sempre,é que quero que seja um evento eterno,não um fogo de palha.

- E você pensa em quando para esse casamento?

- Em 6 meses,acho que está bom...que tal?

- Sério?Ou vai ter outro empecilho?

- Deixa de ser bobo,claro que é sério.

- Que bom,pensei por um instante que o casamento tinha noivar um pouco enquanto isso?

- Mas sem abusos,que sou donzela.

- Boba,nunca que eu atravessaria o sinal contigo.

Eles se encaram,e Shoran timidamente se aproxima,dando um leve beijo nos lábios da garota que corresponde enquanto é abraçada pelo jovem chines.

- Te amo demais Sakura-chan,vou ser o melhor marido possível. - Fala aos ouvidos da jovem.

- Me faça feliz,Sho-ran. - Corresponde de forma terna,distribuindo pequenos beijos no rosto do jovem.

- O QUE É ISSO?

- Nada não,é que isso me excita,e não consegui segurar. - Afirmava Shoran,tentando disfarçar a excitação que cutucava Sakura que estava abraçada ao mesmo.

- Controle-se,taradinho,daqui a seis meses...- Dizia com um sorriso maroto.

- Culpa sua,quem mandou ser tão linda? - Sorriu.

- Está na minha hora,tenho que ir,ou minha mãe me mata. - Li havia assumido o segundo posto nos negócios da família.

Levantam-se,e vão até a porta,Shoran dá um suave beijo em Sakura,e é correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

- Sayonara,Sakura-chan,durante a semana eu volto e voltaremos á resolver nossas questões namorísticas.

- Vou estar te esperando sempre,meu bye.

Após fechar a porta,Sakura respira aliviada e volta as atividades normais.

"Estou em maus lençóis,como vou cancelar o casamento,sem ter de revelar?Preciso de um bom motivo,ou vão desconfiar que tem algo a -SAMÁ!"

Pensava Sakura consigo mesma,e não notou a presença atrás de si.

- OLÁ MONSTRENGA!

- UAAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Seu,seu,cabeça OCA!Quer que eu morra? - Dizia, enquanto se recuperava o susto.

- Desculpe,se te assustei tão forte assim.

- Tá bom,está desculpado...tenho notícias boas e más,qual digo primeiro?

- Putz...tá,vai as más primeiro.

- O Shoran veio marcar a data do casamento,ficou acertado para daqui a seis meses.

- HUNF!...E as boas?

- Não quero nem um pouquinho me casar com o Shoran,mas...

- Menos mal,mas?

- Como vou dizer á todos sobre cancelar o casamento,sem revelar o verdadeiro motivo.

- Agora complicou...

- Entendeu?

- Bom,temos seis meses pela frente,podemos pensar em alguma situação até lá.

- Entendeu,senhora Kinomoto? - Touya diz,enquanto agarra Sakura,e lhe dá um beijo mais lascivo,deixando a menina fora dos sentidos.

- S-Sim, senhor Kinomoto. - A garota responde enquanto tira a camisa de Touya,deixando seu peito atlético á mostra.

- Não me canso de ver, da a fórmula?

- Se você aguentar metade dos exercícios que eu faço,quem sabe.

- Hum...deixa quieto,To-ya.

- Repita,imouto-chan.

- To-ya,hihihihi.

- Até um apelido simples fica perfeito nessa boquinha linda de se beijar. - Touya mordisca ternamente a orelha de Sakura.

- Vou pirar,seu ahn...gostoso.

- Vou te mostrar o quanto sou gostoso.

Enquanto isso,no Aeroporto internacional de Kansai,alguém olha o relógio,enquanto espera o táxi chegar.

- Vou fazer uma surpresa pras crianças,só espero que esteja alguém em casa.

Próximo capítulo: Fim de temporada.


	6. Chapter 6

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados.

Episódio 6 - Fim de Temporada

Touya começou beijando ternamente o rosto da jovem card captor,enquanto esta fechava os olhos e sentia o mundo estremecer.

- To-Touya,beije meu corpo sedento de ti,apague esse fogo,onii-chan,hunh... - Suplicava a jovem,louca de paixão.

Até que o bom senso bate á porta do belo moreno:

- Espere,Sakura,pela lógica,aqui é um lugar perigoso de se amar pode aparecer alguém...vamos para o quarto? - Sugeriu o jovem.

- Sim,senhor,meu amo! - Gracejou a garota.

E assim,se sucedeu,subiram as escadas de forma pouco ortodoxa: se beijando,e ás vezes tropeçando nos degraus.Já no quarto de Sakura,a jovem,sedenta de amor,faz um strip-tease para Touya que fica boquiaberto,com a performance da jovem.

- Você já fez algum bico de go-go girl,Imouto-chan? - Diz sorrindo.

- Baka!Vejo muitos filmes,só isso. - Responde meio sem graça.

Aos poucos,ela se aproxima do irmão,beija seu largo peito,olha seus olhos ébano,e mordisca os lábios do rapaz já virando os olhos de tesão com a aproximação do calor de Sakura.

- Sa-Sakura...me deixe ser seu,não aguento mais esperar...

- Se quiseres,terás seu prêmio,basta me beijar... - Se deliciava em provocar.

Touya,quase hipnotizado pelos olhos esmeraldas,beijou de um jeito,como se o mundo fosse durar apenas alguns instantes.

- Até beijando,você consegue abalar meu mundo,onii-chan. - Dizia,enquanto despia o jovem.

- WOW! Tudo isso,por minha causa? - Se admirava Sakura,ao ver o tamanho da alegria de Touya.

- Vou explodir,sua boba...acabe com isso... - Mais que depressa,a menina abocanha o objeto de desejo,arrancando um grito quase surdo de seu irmão,agora aliviado.

- Arrrrrh... - Suspira o jovem - Sakura-chan,quando você quer castigar alguém,consegue!Pensei que ia morrer...

- É onii-chan,também tenho meus segredos,hihihi!

Touya apenas correspondeu ao sorriso maroto da garota,e de um demorado beijo,fazendo-a apenas se entregar as delícias de seu amante.

- Nunca pensei que ia falar isso pro meu onii-chan,Touya,me faça ver estrelas de novo?

- Sim,tudo o que você quiser,imouto-chan.

O jovem moreno beijou as costas da jovem,tateando cada área de seu lindo corpo,e a cada pequena mordida que dava,arrancava suspiros da card captor.

- Entre em mim com vossa lança nobre cavaleiro que acode pobres damas em apuros! - Já embriagada de prazer Sakura gritava.

- Como quizeres nobre dama de beleza ímpar. - Dizia,enquanto se posicionava.

Com a perfeição da conexão,ambos sentiram um enorme calor invadir seus seres,obrigando-os a impulsionar a cabeça para trás.

O jovem começa a dar mordiscadas na orelha de Sakura,fazendo-a de fato ver estrelas.

- C-Como isso é bom,nii-chan!

Após algum tempo,eles se beijam de forma mais carinhosa e com alguma lasciva,mas,cansados,se deixam refestelar no macio colchão.

- Imouto-chan,você foi maravilhosa...acaso treinou com o moleque?...AUUUH! - Levou um beliscão em suas partes íntimas,em forma de represália.

- Está bobo?Acha que saio me esfregando que nem cachorro em posto por aí?

- Tá admito que foi um pouco exagerado...

Se abraçam,por fim,caindo no duro sono do "after preasure" ,tão merecido.

Um táxi para á porta da casa Kinomoto,um jovem senhor desce e abre a porta,adentrando os domínios da casa.

- Que estranho...Cade todo mundo?Á essa hora,ninguém?

Notou a leve desordem da sala,e percorre os cômodos baixos á procura de vida,em vão!Decide subir as escadas,até ouvir leves roncos vindos do quarto de Sakura.

Discretamente abre a porta,e adentra o local,onde ve uma imagem nada agradável,e totalemnte inesperada.

- E-E-EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE VEJO!SAKURA!TOUYA!OQUE É ISSO!

Os gritos acordam de forma súbita o casal Kinomoto,que tem a primeira e desesperadora visão.

- PA-PAPAI?

Não perca o próximo cap. 7 : Please,Love Me.


	7. Chapter 7  Please,Love Me

Não perca o próximo cap. 7 : Please,Love Me.

Please,Love Me.

Após o susto inicial,ainda paralisados,o casal tenta balbuciar algo,mas as palavras somen ante a situação inesperada.

- ESTOU ESPERANDO,QUE ABSURDO É ESSE? - Gritava Fujitaka muito mais assustado e surpreso que os filhos.

Sakura pensou por rápidos instantes,e hábilmente abre o criado mudo,onde estavam as Sakura Cards,ela faz o feitiço:

- LIBERTE-SE! - Escolhe a carta e dá as ordens,reparando na tranquilidade do pai... - Que tudo volte antes desse acontecimento...RETORNO!

Um forte brilho invade o local,mas,ao contrário do que se esperava,nada aconteceu,e Fujitaka estava com as mãos espalmadas,olhando furioso para Sakura...

- Como pensou que uma carta pode me subjugar,e te favorecer?Sakura,minha filha,esqueceu que sou a outra metade de Clow Leed?

Vencida,e sem mais trunfos,pois sabia a inutilidade de sua magia ante a perspicácia de seu pai,a menina apenas cai nua no frio chão,e se lamenta.

- E então?O que é tudo isso? - Falava já em tom ameaçador.

Até que Touya,não vendo mais saída revela:

- Papai,eu e Sakura estamos apaixonados,estávamos esperando o senhor chegar e te revelar,quando menos esperávamos aconteceu,eu...

- QUERIA PEDIR A MÃO DE SAKURA EM CASAMENTO?Não se preocupe com formalidades,filho,já que ela é da família não tem problemas! - Ironizou Fujitaka. -

Se vistam,e vamos conversar na sala,AGORA!

Mais que depressa,o casal coloca suas roupas,e se entreolham tentando achar uma saída para a situaçã descerem as escadas,evitam se olhar muito,adentrando a sala,sentam no sofá que outrora foi macio,agora neste momento parece duro como muita cerimônia,Fujitaka começa:

- Não sei oque levou vocês a cometerem esse desatino absurdo,mas tenho a cura para isso,em nome de Nadeshiko,NUNCA pensei que meus filhos iriam rolar na lama desse geito...Sakura,minha filha,vou te mandar para China,lá tem bons colé,você já está na faculdade e não é mais criança,SAIA DAQUI E NÃO VOLTE MAIS! Que não aguento mais olhar para você,o irmão mais velho apaixonado pela irmã mais nova...Kami-Samá que te livre,se eu descobrir que abusou da Sakura.

Em meio a protestos de Sakura,assim foi ,preparou suas malas,e antes de sair,ele se pronuncia:

- Papai,sou eternamente grato por tudo o que fez,mas,o amor é cego,e felizmente me apaixonei pela melhor menina do mundo,pena ser minha própria irmã eu sei que é errado,mas,quem pode controlar o amor?

Terminou de falar,e saiu errante sem destino rua afora.

- Agora nós,mocinha...tenho que avisar a família Li que o casamento foi cancelado por motivo de força maior,não quero passar por mais um vexame expondo isso aos outros.

Sem muita reação,Sakura corre pela porta da rua chorando olha a cena,e se direciona ao telefone para começar suas ligaçõ rua,a menina anda pranteando procurando por Touya,mas em vão,nem sinal dele,decide mudar sua rota,e vai em direção da enorme mansão Daidouji.

=PLIN PLÓN!=

- Sim?

- Sou eu...

- Um momento.

O enorme portão se abre,e Sakura lhe recebe bem á vontade,de leve roupa,sorriso no rosto.

- Quanto tempo,minha amiga...mas,o que é isso? - Tomoyo ve o triste semblante da garota,e fica intrigada.

- Papai descobriu tudo,expulsou o To-ya e vai me mandar para China...Tomoyo,meu mundo deabou! - Começa a prantear mais forte - Não sei oque faço...

- Sakura-chan,você deve dar tempo ao tempo,esperar os animos se acalmarem,conversar com o Shoran,quem sabe limpando sua mente,apareça uma forma de ver uma luz no fim desse túnel?

- É verdade Tomoyo-chan...ainda tenho o celular do Touya,vou deixar passar o temporal,e poderei curtir o sol do amor. - Quase instataneamente,ela volta a dar um sorriso,tímido,mas volta a sorrir.

- To-Tomoyo-chan,não sei oque seria de mim,sem você,arigatou gozai imasu.

- Do itemashite,quando queremos o bem de alguém,fazemos as trevas virarem luz. - ela sorri,olhando a prima com outros olhos. - Sakura-chan posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro Tomoyo-chan... - Foi interrompida pela boca sedenta da morena.

- É tudo oque eu queria,minha amiga querida.

- É injusto,Tomoyo-chan! - Disse,enquanto se despia. - Você merece mais que um simples beijo,meu corpo é seu,todo!

- Sa-Sakura...agora era a vez de ser interrompida pela garota de olhos esmeraldas.

Os beijos foram aumento o tom de agradecimento para lasciva,tesão,Sakura mordia o pescoço,enquanto Tomoyo sentia o corpo quente e delicado da jovem Card Captor,que levou suas mordidinhas até os seios delicados e róseos de sua amiga.

- Ahhhrrrr...meu Deus... - gemia Tomoyo,sentindo a boca de Sakura mordendo,beijando seus mamilos.

- Me toque Tomoyo,me liberte...- Falava enquanto a jovem morena descia até seu sexo,oque fez seus olhos brilharem.

- Sakura-chan,você é linda,perfeita! - Falou antes de adentrar os segredos de sua prima com sua língua desbravadora.

- Uhrrrrnnn...que delícia. - Balbuciava,acariciando os negros cabelos da prima.

O contato foi inevitável,ambos os sexos se tocaram,arrancando gritos de prazer entre as se beijam com mais intensidade,com mais carinho.

Até que ambas exaustas,se jogam na macia cama,olhando para o teto bem desenhado.

- Quem diria que aqui você me deu a luz para assumir meu amor pelo Touya,e aqui de novo,você me iluminou no meu desespero...Tomoyo,se não amasse o Touya,casaria com você. - Tomoyo suspira.

- Quem deras Sakura-chan,mas,o seu coração já tem dono,me contento em te ver alegre,me sinto sua esposa só por isso.

- Vamos?

- Que horas são?...HUAH! - Tenho que ir,senão meu pai chama a polícia.

Após uma referscante ducha,se trocam,e Sakura se despede de Tomoyo com um terno beijo.

- Sayonará,Sakura ni kokoro...

- Sayonará,Tomoyo kawaii...

Andando pela rua,com a mente limpa,Sakura pensa consigo mesma: "não deve ser tão ruim mudar de ares".

Próximo capítulo 8: Sakura again.


	8. Chapter 8  Sakura Again

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

capítuo 8: Sakura Again

Chegando em casa,Sakura nota um sapato a mais na entrada,e reconhece o mesmo...

- Shoran...

Entrando na sala,ela avista o jovem bem vestido,de cenho fechado,olhando-a adentrar o ambiente.

- Até que enfim,Sakura-chan! - Fujitaka que estava fazendo sala,fita a menina,deixando a entender que muitos assuntos serão resolvidos agora.

Se retira em silêncio,ficando apenas ela e o rapaz na sala,que a cada instante,estava mais fria...

- Shoran,eu...- é bruscamente interrompida pelo jovem.

- Porque Sakura?Porque você não contou a verdade?Eu não entendo,era tão ruim assim,que você prefiriu seu irmão á mim?Não seria mais fácil terminar em vez de fazer-me de baka?Que prazer doentio foi esse de me enganar,de dizer que era virgem,enquanto se esbaldava com seu próprio sangue?Que eu te fiz?Você era meu AMOR eterno,jurei morrer por você,minha vida,meu ser era sua propriedade!Você me destruiu,não entendo porque! - Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos castanhos olhos,que já não tinham forças para encarar a garota de frente.

- Shoran,eu,não sei oque te dizer,quando menos pude esperar,aconteceu,SEMPRE te amei,troquei minha fixação pelo Yukito,por teu amor,o melhor amor que já pude desfrutar,mas,Touya me arrebatou sem querer no início,quando fui correspondida,não consegui ter controle,foi uma coisa única,e tive medo de te desapontar,tive medo do que aconteceria se meu pai soubesse,perdi o controle da situação,NUNCA quiz te tratar como um bakateru,mas,por ter esse enorme respeito por você,que agi dessa forma,talvez devesse ter feito como você falou,mas,no momento a gente não encontrou outra forma...

Shoran olha Sakura nos olhos,se levanta e caminha em direção da jovem,para de frente a mesma,e passa sua mão no rosto dela,e lhe dá um beijo terno,vira de costas e sai sem dizer uma única fica estática,sem entender direito oque acabou de acontecer...

- " Desculpe,Shoran." - Pensava a menina,enquanto olhava para a porta.

Subiu as escadas,e começou a se preparar para a viagem,com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios tentou esquecer o que acontecera á pouco.

Enquanto caminhava,o jovem chines tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que corriam teimosas por seu rosto,em vã um pensamento o atormentava:

" porque Sakura-chan?PORQUE? "

- Estou pronta,papai!

- Vamos então,temos mais 40 minutos antes do vôo,o trânsito está favorável,chegaremos rápido ao aeroporto.

Antes de entrar no carro,Sakura olha para a casa onde ela viveu as aventuras mais emocionantes possíveis e pensa consigo: " Sayōnara watashi no yūjin "

No caminho para o aeroporto,olha meio meio melancólica para a cidade,as pessoas,e fica tentando guardar cada lembrança para não esquecer quando estiver longe.

- Chegamos,Sakura-chan!Como eu disse,não demoramos. - Desce do carro,após alocar o mesmo no estacionamento,Fujitaka e Sakura,com malas suficientes,nada de mais,nem extravagante.

Indo direto para o check in,Fujitaka acertava os últimos passos,enquanto Sakura se admirava o tamanho do aeroporto.

- Tudo ok,watashi no musume!Seu vôo éo próximo,apresse-se! - A jovem pegou sua bagagem de mão,e caminhou até o setor de embarque,quando ouviu uma voz inesperada,gritar seu nome.

- SAKURA-CHAN!AQUI,SAKURA-CHAN!

- To-Tomoyo? - Olhou um pouco assustada para a prima correndo em meio as pessoas.

- Nunca deixaria você viajar para tão longe,sem guardar uma lembrança sua.(me informei com o Shoran a hora do seu vôo.)hihihihi...

- Eu esqueci até de dizer que era hoje,gomenasai,Tomoyo-chan!Hã...que lembrança minha você quer?

- Isso...- Um beijo terno,que se tornou lascivo,pegou a jovem de surpresa.

- Hmmm...Tomoyo-chan,nem posso te repreender,que não te verei uns 4 anos,segundo o cronograma de colação.(Adorei essa lembrança.)

= TIM-TUM! = - "Atenção passageiros com vôo destino Hong-Kong,por favor se dirijam ao portão ..."

- Chegou minha hora de dar um adeus temporário para Tomoeda,watashi no itoko,se cuida,e até a próxima.

- Vou te esperar,e minha proposta continua de pé,se você desistir do Touya,estou te aguardando no mesmo endereço,como sua gārufurendo.

- Ai, Tomoyo-chan,nem vou comentar... - Ambas dão uma gostosa gargalhada.

Nesse interim,Fujitaka estava paquerando de forma desageitada uma linda moça que estava no balcão de informações.

- Há,hã..e´...chegou a hora de despedir de minha filha,desculpe...

- Tudo bem,daqui não vou sair mesmo.

Chegando ao portão de embarque,ele avista a sobrinha,e se admira de não ter visto ela.

- Olá,Tomoyo!Tudo bem?

- Olá,tio!Agora que estou aqui,sim.

Chegando a vez de Sakura,ela se despede do pai,com um forte abraço,e segura para não desistir.

- Vou voltar fortalecida,e com minha mente limpa,papai.

- Estou torcendo por isso,filha.

Dá um pequeno beijo em Tomoyo,e a olha de forma indecente,discretamente.

- (Ai shiteru,Sakura-chan) - Sussurra para a card captor.

Entrando no avião,vê que sua cadeira é perto da janela,e fica feliz por poder ver o mundo de ver o avião decolar,Tomoyo morde os lábios para não demonstrar sua tristeza,Fujitaka observa o avião aliviado,sua filha estava livre do fantasma do incesto.A viajem foi sem maiores sustos,além de algumas turbulências e Sakura curte cada momento,vendo como sua cidade,seu país,seu continente são lindos de cima e ficando excitada,com a chegada no país de destino..

Chegando no Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio,passa pelo desembarque,e vê tanta gente estranha,que fica meio perdida,até achar a saída,pisar na rua,levantar a cabeça, suspirar forte,e caminhar pelas ruas de Tókio meio esbarrando nos outros.

- " Daonde sai tanta gente? " - E dá um pequeno sorriso.

- " Vou passar o mesmo que Shoran aqui?Sei quase nada de chinês. "

Até achar a rua que procurava (era próxima ao aeroporto),caminha calmente,até achar o número.

- Aqui! - Entra e conversa com a dona da pensão,uma senhora de fortes expressões,e sotaque japonês mau-disfarçado.

- A senhora é japonesa?Que sorte!Não terei problemas com idioma na casa,pelo menos. - Sorri aliviada.

- Mas o resto tenha certeza,e chinês mesmo,não esqueça,não posso ser uma guia incidental,tenho coisas á fazer,e para entender o chinês,indico a ler dicionário,e comprar guia de ruas de Tókio,ok? - falava um tanto ríspida,mas,contente por ter um patrício por perto.

Subindo ao seu quarto,Sakura vê um ambiente até que arrumado,sem muitos luxos,mas com um cheiro bom no suas malas no ármario,e se prepara para o banho,no chuveiro,repara que a água é de morna pra fria e evita ficar muito ós o banho literalmente fresquinho,se joga na cama,e cmeça a planejar o dia de amanhã,enquanto encara o teto.

- Que fome... - Desce as escadas para ver oque tem de janta,quando ouve um barulho,e fica com um pouco de receio,anda devagar,e vê duas sombras num quarto antes da sala,de relance ela foi dar uma olhadela,e fica chocada com a cena: a dona da pensão cavalgando em um jovem rapaz,em cima de um sofá velho,em meio á coisas sem utilidade,empoeiradas.

- Ka-Kami-Samá...

- Vai meu garanhão,me encha de creme logo! - Falava a senhora,com um pequeno desgosto no olhar,coisa que o rapaz não notou.

- Ainda não minha Mǔgǒu, quero seu rabinho.

Sem querer,Sakura tropeça numa lata que estava perto á porta,e faz um baralho impossível de abafar.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Sakura fica congelada...

Não perca ep.9 - Nunca Fale Com Estranhos.


	9. Chapter 9 Nunca Fale Com Estranhos

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Episódio 9 - Nunca Fale com Estranhos.

A dona da pensão,para por um instante sua "atividade", e vai averiguar,abrindo a porta,e vê nada,além do corredor vazio,e uma latinha de frente á olha de soslaio uma pequena sombra refletida na parede.

- O que aconteceu,gata?

- Nada,acho que foi o vento,mas...vamos terminar o serviço,que estou com sono.

- Se eu te disser,que sei a cura para sua sonolência.

- Me mostre esse remédio...- Um beijo continua o resto.

- Foi por pouco!Cruzes,não acredito no que vi,perdi meu apetite agora!Droga! - Dizia consigo Sakura,enquanto se encaminhava para as escadas. - Deixa eu dormir quem sabe esqueço aquilo.

No dia seguinte,ao entrar na cozinha para fazer seu desejum,a menina topa de frente com a dona da pensão,e tenta disfarçar,mas a cena ficava mais viva com a presença da senhora,que está a lhe servir o café.Como tinha nenhum dos inquilinos presentes ainda,ela fala á Sakura em baixo tom:

- Não fique com vergonha,tudo que aconteceu na noite passada,é mais comum que se possa imaginar,com os poucos trocados dos inquilinos nunca teria uma vida confortável,ou achava que só o dinheiro dos quartos era suficiente?

- Eu...nem sei oque dizer,não quis ser indiscreta,só estava procurando oque comer,quando os barulhos me chamaram a atenção...como sabia que stava no corredor? - Se espanta a jovem.

- Simples,só uma novata para fazer barulho tão bobo aquela hora da noite,em frente ao almoxarifado,oras. - Sorri a senhora.

- Sabe que é,é...ai. - Diz Sakura sem geito.

- Queres saber de uma verdade?Quando migrei pra China,há algum tempo atrás,tinha recebido uma proposta de me prostituir,mas tinha ,sou minha própria cafetina,que ironia.

- ORO?

- Mas não pense que me deito com qualquer coisa,só com os inquilinos que se sentem solitários,com dinheiro sobrando,lógico.É bem lucrativo,e nunca fico na vontade. - Falava de forma irônica. - Vi que você é bem apanhada,tem olhos verdes,corpinho bonitinho...se estiver afim de ganhar um trocado extra,posso te agenciar,que tal?

- Nanni?ie, que minha praia é outra,obrigado pela proposta,mas,não.

- Pense bem,em todo caso,a proposta está em pé.Tenho que fazer compras,até mais tarde,sayonará.

- Sayonará,ia-san. - Enquanto tomava o café da manhã,a proposta indecente fuzilava a mente da jovem.

- Kami-samá,só faltava isso,sem meu amor,em terra estrangeira e me tornando puta?só falta rolar escada á baixo...

Após o desejum,Sakura pega seu material e caminha em direção á escola indica por seu pai,no caminho ela observa com mais calma as diferenças entre os dois paí no endereço,é visto um prédio bem conservado,sem muitos luxos,mas pelo portão,logo na entrda da secretária,um senhor de cabelos pretamente tingidos pega a inscrição da jovem,e entega um passe livre e indica sua ós a apresentação aos alunos,Sakura não acha dificuldades em fazer algumas perguntas em chinês (namorar um chinês ajudou muito).

*Obrigado Shoran* - Pensava ela enquanto fazia a lição.

Na hora da pausa,Sakura se encaminhou até um banco vazio num canto qualquer do páteo,enquanto via garotos jogando bola,treinando boxe chinês,garotas histéricas falavam sobre garotos,duas garotas iam em sua direção,sem muito alarde,chegaram perto da jovem:

- HOEEE! - Se assusta com as duas atrás dela.

- Duì bù,Sakura,não foi nossa intenção.Não se lembra mais de mim?

Após por os pensamentos em ordem,Sakura reconhece o rosto da bela jovem de longos cabelos negros.

- Mei-Mei Lin?Quanto tempo! - Se alivia ao reconhecer a amiga.

- Tem muito tempo mesmo,fiquei sabendo de alguns boatos que circulam na família. - Sem muitos rodeios,fala,enquanto encara Sakura.

- É verdade,não sei como ou oque contaram,mas o principal é verdade,me separei do Shoran,e...- É interrompida por Mei Lin.

- Se apaixonou pelo Touya?Certo?

- Certo,mas,então o resto você já sabe,e cá estou tentando esquecer o To-ya... - Suspira,enquanto lembranças invadem seu ser.

- Pelo menos não ficou enganando o Shoran,ele sofreu muito,sabia?

- Gomen,preferi ferir agora,que apunhalá-lo. - Responde olhando para baixo.

- Como não somos mais concorrentes do mesmo amor,podemos ser amigas na desilusão amorosa. - Diz,com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Só você, Mei Lin.

Ao ouvir o sinal de retornar as salas,ambas vão juntas pelo corredor até chegar as suas respectivas salas.

- Hoe,somos vizinhas de sala?Que legal.

- É verdade,não tinha percebido. - Diz a morena,já entrando na sua classe.

- Até mais.

- Até mais.

Se sentindo menos tensa por ter se aberto com alguém,Sakura cumpre suas obrigações escolares.

Sentando em sua carteira,a jovem chinesa pensa o quanto Sakura cresceu e sua beleza amplificada,e começa a ter visões meio impróprias.

*PARA!* - Corta o pensamento impróprio antes de piorar.

Na saída,as duas se encontram no portão principal,e vão juntas pelas ruas de **Hong Kong** North Point,conversando sobre futilidades,até que a morena tocou num assunto meio delicado:

- Sakura,você já beijou uma garota?

- Bom,Mei Lin,você já deve ter percebido que Tomoyo tem um amor especial por mim,né?Então,eu...correspondi á esse carinho.

- Honto ni?E como foi,que sensação foi?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Sim,estou curiosa.

O rosto da jovem de olhos verdes se aproxima um pouco mais.

- Sa-Sakura,eu...

- ... - Os lábios se tocam,com pequena relutância da morena,mas,com plena aceitação no línguas brincam alegremente,os olhares cerrados pelo momento,mãos se intercalam em cinturas bem ao planeta Terra,se encaram com carinho.

- Nunca pensei que você era tão boa nisso,menina,se eu fosse lésbica,te namorava. - Dizia uma Mei Lin surpresa.

- Então não contarei o resto,capaz de você querer casar comigo. - Gargalhava Sakura.

- Baka. - Sorri a jovem chinesa.

chegando na "república" de Sakura,se despedem,e Mei Lin dá um leve selinho na jovem de olhos esmeralda.

- Você me quer né?Safadinha...

- Deixa de ser boba, bai bai.

-Sore ja.

Entrando na pensão,encontra um jovem sentado no sofá á ver o noticiário,o que chama sua atenção é a beleza do rapaz,e sua pele escura,como que tivesse uma pequena camada de caramelo cobrindo-o.

- Com licensa. - Diz ao mancebo,enquanto passava pela sala,tentando disfarçar o rubor quase aparente.

- Toda. - Responde o rapaz de forma displicente.

Sobe as escadas,e se tranca em seu quarto.

- Me-Meu Deus!Como alguém pode ser tão belo!De qual nave ele caiu? - Se admirava a jovem,controlando sua leve taquicardia.

- Sakura-chan?Você já voltou?Ouvi o barulho da sua porta! - Dizia a dona da pensão.

- Sim,estou me momento.

Após trocar suas roupas a jovem estava pronta para encarar a cafetina autônoma.

- Gomenasai, bem com a senhora?

- Vou levando.E você?Já pensou na minha proposta?

- Apesar de ver como tudo aqui está na hora da morte,vou manter minha resposta.

- Hum...uma coisa que aprendi nesses anos na China,foi analisar as pessoas,e algo me diz que você vai aceitar,mas,serei paciente.

- Nunca diga nunca,né?

- Mas cuidado,tem muita coisa ruim nesse meio,se ainda pensa,é porque está pensando em com os pés no chão,hai?

- Ainda aguento a bronca,não se preocupe.Hã...quem éo jovem na sala?

- Hm? Se refere ao jovem Phillipe?Ele mudou aqui há poucas horas,e é estudante da Austrália. *solteiro*. - Sussurra aos ouvidos da jovem.

- Não estou interessado nele,não,admirei da beleza rara desse jovem,muito bonito.

- Sei...Bem!Logo o almoço estará pronto,fique atenta.

- Arigato,senhora...? Nunca perguntei seu nome.

- Achika Iroshii ,mas...me chame de Su Tsui ,ok?

- Claro,senhora Su-san. - Dá um leve sorriso,e volta pro quarto.

Suspira fundo:

- To-ya...Onde estás você?Se eu pudesse,viajaria de volta pro Japão,só para te caçar... - De forma triste pensa a jovem,enquanto segura firme a foto de Touya.

- Vou me estrupiar,mas...a proposta não soa tão ruim...será?No amor vale tudo,já diziam...Kami samá.

Um pequeno redemoínho tribulava a cabeça da jovem Kinomoto.

Próximo capítulo 10 : No Amor E No Dinheiro.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors Sonhos Molhados.

Ep. 10 no amor e no dinheiro.

Ainda tentando pesar os prós e os contras da proposta da sra. Achika (ou Su),Sakura caminha em direção á cozinha,mas a tentação de ter dinheiro mais rápido para "caçar" Touya,é arrebatadora,tão perdida em pensamentos,não reparou no jovem parado na porta da cozinha.

=POF!= - Foi uma batida considerável,empurrando-o,deixando a menina sem graça,e assustada levemente.

- Me perdoe,eu não queria ser rude...

- Não se preocupe minha lindinha,entre mortos e vivos,vou ficar bem,senhorita...?

- Kinomoto,Sakura Kinomoto.

- Hmmm...que nome mais bonito,"flor de cerejeira",prazer,Phillipe Dicastro II.

- Prazer. - Ficou enrubrecida,ante a aproximação do jovem australiano.

- É,bem,vão servir o almoço. - Disse,se aproximando da mesa,como se ela fosse uma pedra de salvação.

- Sim,almocemos,depois poderemos conversar melhor,senhorita Sakura.

- Me chame apenas de Sakura,por favor.

- Sem problemas minha flor. - Dizia,admirando os esmeralda olhos da jovem.

O alomoço foi calmo,apenas com uma olhadela tímida de Sakura para ós,Sakura se ofereceu para ajudar a recolher a louça,Su-san,aceitou e esperava mais que uma simples ajuda...

- Me diga,minha jovem Kinomoto,já tem uma resposta á minha proposta?

- Sim! - Disse decidida. - Quando começo,como funciona eo pagamento?

- Bom,em partes: primeiro,começa hoje á noite,segundo,eu indico os clientes,e terceiro,o pagamento semanal,não é muito,mas,se quiserem dar a mais á voce,melhor.

- Começando hoje,quem será meu primeiro cliente?Muito velho,sei que não é,pois só vi jovens na pensão.

- Observadora,gosto brincadeira do destino,mas o jovem que flertava com você,Phillipe,será seu primeiro cliente,ele me explicou que ouviu os murmurinhos dos moradores,e se interessou pelos serviços,mas,não sabe nada sobre você.

- Kami Samá,espero não fazer feio.

- Uma dica:imagine que ele é seu namorado,isso é infalível. - Deu uma leve piscada para a jovem,que se afastava,indo em direção ás escadas.

- Não creio que falei como uma puta,mas,o preço á se pagar é menor que a recompensa,Touya,vou te achar,com dinheiro é mais fácil,tudo!

Tirou um cochilo,para aguentar a noite,e possíveis início da noite,ouve-se batidas na porta,de forma discreta.

- Vamos,chegou a hora.

- Ham?Já? - Tomou uma rapida ducha,vestiu-se e abrindo a porta,da de cara um sorriso discreto de Su-san.

- Vamos! - Disse,pensando no Touya...

Chegando na sala de estar,a cafetinalhe explica:

- É só bater na porta dele,e deixar rolar.

Assim foi Sakura,olhos erguidos,e espírito ,bate na porta levemente.

-Pode entrar!

Ela entra,e fica alguns instantes olhando o quarto,bem arrumado,um perfume suave pelo ar,a música,calma,deixa o ambiente unicamente aconchegante.

- É você?Os deuses me ouviram!A noite é nossa,minha flor,mas,me diga,como uma deusa nipônica como você,aceitou essa vida?Faz desde pequena?Poderia ser até modelo,sabia? - Oferece que ela se sente na cama.

- Não é bem assim,eu comecei hoje,preciso de dinheiro (e não é pouco),para me encontrar com o amor da minha vida,e de forma imediata,esse é o único geito que se apresentou para mim.

Ele olhou bem para a menina,depois olhou para o lado,deu um profundo suspiro e respondeu:

- Não precisa de se rebaixar tanto,se não é o seu rumo,nem comece,a maioria das meninas que começaram com algum pretexto bom,não souberam voltar atrás.E vejo que o que diz é verdade,está estampado nos seus assim:pago o programa que você faria comigo,dou um extra para ajudar na sua causa,ficamos o tempo conversando um pouco,e, se ainda quiser cumprir o "trabalho",facarei alegre e por você me satisfazer,mas,triste por você seguir um caminho que não peo seu...que tal?

Como se tivesse levado um choque,Sakura olha paralisada para Phillipe.E sem pensar muito dá a resposta de imediato:

- Aceito!O bico que tenho na Faculdade,sabendo guardar uns trocados vou conseguir o suficiente.

- Boa menina,é isso que eu enxerguei em você!Agora me explique que amor é esse que quase te obrigou a vender esse corpo lindo?

- É uma história muito delicada,prefiro deixar assim por puder te contar,espero que não se horrorise.

- Dessa vida,se eu me horrorizasse com tudo oque vejo,dava um tiro na cabeça e pronto. - Sorri.

- Se é assim,acho que posso encurtar caminho,e contar agora:

- Não sei quando ou como,me apaixonei perdidamente pelo meu irmão Touya,após um tempo em segredo,meu pai descobriu,e acabou com não sei aonde ele foi,papai expulsou-o de casa,e me mandou estudar aqui na estou tentando juntar dinheiro suficiente para encontrar ele,não sei aonde,mas,tenho um palpite que ele esteja em Tomoeda ainda.

- Que chato,seu pai podia ter sido mais brando,e ver que o amor não faz escolhas.

- E você?Já contei meus podres,agora me conte os seus.

- HAHA!Podres,essa foi boa...então,sou filho de um empresário do ramo hoteleiro em Sidney e Perth,num intercâmbio vim parar aqui,e agora estou conhecendo a cultura,os costumes,as formas de estudo,enfim,enriquecendo meus conhecimentos...

Assim foram conversando a noite seu "aposento",Achika fica sorrindo sozinha.

- Já fazem tres horas que estão trancados,a Sakura é boa nisso,nunca vi alguém ficar mais de uma hora...

- Já está ficando muito tarde,é melhor irmos dormir. - Retirou a carteira e contou umas notas. - Tome,espero que seja o suficiente.

- Obrigada,você me ajudou de verdade,e vou me comunicar com a senhora Su que vou deixar a vida agitada de vedete das camas. - Ambos dão uma larga gargalhada.

- E antes que você pense mal de mim,odeio explorar pessoas com um sonho tão bonito,o amor é bonito,precisando,posso ser seu anjo da guarda.

- Não quero incomodar,Phillipe,mas,se precisar mesmo,eu grito.

- Boa sorte,minha deusa de olhos inveja do seu irmão.

Sakura dá um sorriso tímido e sai renovada do quarto de seu novo anjo da pelo corredor,e pelas escadas,pensa como vai falar as novas para Achika,que já estava á porta de seu quarto aguardando Sakura.

- E então,como foi seu primeiro dia de trabalho,pelo visto foi ótimo,ficou muito ficar assim com todos os clientes,vai ser famosa no circuito noturno de Hong Kong.

- Bem,Su-san,vou ser sincera:eu tentei,eu me esforcei,mas vi que não é essa a vida que quero pra mim,eu vim aqui para a China,por que meu pai mandou,para que eu pudesse estudar,dar um orgulho pra ele,pensei MUITO bem,e vi que isso não é pra mim,pode pegar o lucro da noite,que estou me despedindo.

- Calma,minha menina,é o primeiro caso de meretriz se demitir,hehe...mas,vou respeitar sua vontade,sabia que não era sua praia,mas,não custava ficar com o dinheiro,use-o sabiamente,hai?

- Doumo arigato,senhora ço licença,vou dormir,essa noite foi esgotante.

- bù yòng xiè,wǎn 'ān ,Sakura.

Chegando em seu quarto,ela cai duramente na macia dia seguinte,ela acorda com o despetador.

- Hora de uma nova chance de brilhar,Sakura-chan! - Fala consigo mesmo.

- SAKURA!VOCÊ TEM VISITA! - Se ouve a voz de Su Tsui,chamando a garota.

- Visitas?A essa hora?Quem poderia ser,não combinei nada com ninguém. - JÁ VOU,OBRIGADA!

Após um refrescante banho,a menina se troca,e desce as escadas,chegando á sala de visitas,se espanta com a bela visão ante seus olhos.

- MEILIN?

Não perca o próximo episódio: 11- Brumas da Primavera.


	11. Chapter 11  Brumas da Primavera

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados.

Episódio 11 - Brumas da Primavera.

...

- Sakura,posso falar com você em particular?

Disse a jovem morena,á card captor surpresa com a visita.

- Pode sim,vamos até meu quarto. - Só não repare a bagunça.

Entrando no aposento de Sakura,Meilin se senta á cama,e observa como tudo está bem arrumado.

- Então Meilin,pode começar a falar sou toda ouvidos.

- Bem,Sakura,pensei no que você me disse sobre sua história com o Touya,e cheguei a conclusão de que você precisa de ajuda para encontrá-lo,certo?

- É,bem...sim!

- Vou te ajudar nessa busca utilizando alguns dos recursos da família Li,mas,não pense que quero dinheiro ou outra coisa em troca,com enlace,você liberou o Shoran pra mim,com o tempo reconquisto ele,fato.

- E como gratidão,você resolveu me ajudar,estou certa?

- Bingo!Como a família Li é quase uma máfia,não será difícil encontrar o moreno pecaminoso,hihihi.

- MEILIN!EU,EU,NEM SEI OQUE DIZER! - Gritava alegre e esfuziante a jovem de olhos esmeraldas.

- Calma,não precisa espalhar a notícia,com discrição é melhor,Sakura-chan.

- Diga de novo meu nome,Meilin-chan.

- Nanni?Tá bom...Sakura-chan.

- Você merece um prêmio... - Nesse meio-tempo,Sakura desabotoa sua blusa com pequenas flores róseas,deixando seu bustiê á mostra,e chegando calmamente próximo de Meilin,passa suas mãos pelo rosto da jovem chinesa,e lhe dá um terno beijo que lhe faz ficar sem reação.

- Sa-Sa-Sakuuura...hmm - Tenta repudiar a amiga,mas,acaba sentindo o gosto da boca de Sakura,e retribui num beijo mais quente.

- Sou sua,prove do meu calor. - A jovem chinesa diz enquanto se despe e saboreia o beijo.

Carícias e beijos se fundem,até ambas estarem nuas e admirarem uma o corpo da outra.

- Minha amiga,você é perfeita,como se escondeu de mim. - Dizia a bela morena,enquanto descia até as partes íntimas da bela japonesa que fechava os olhos de tesão.

Admirou os segredos de Sakura,e começou dando pequenos beijos,que faziam a jovem estremecer,até invadir com a língua a úmida e quente gruta,brincando e mordiscando seus lábios,a card captor arfou de prazer e loucura,Meilin viu o resultado,e juntou os dois sexos,para que juntas pudessem dividir o orgasmo.

- Eu vou gozzzAAAARRRHHH! - E gozaram juntas.

Enquanto estavam se recompondo,Sakura se admira:

- Nunca pensei que você fosse seme,Meilin,eu gozei rápido demais,foi ir do inferno ao céu em 5 segundos!Achei que seria minha uke...

- Sakura,entenda,se você tem instinto de lutador,ou se toma a atitude,ou se impõe a atitude.Já brinquei um pouco com outras amigas,curiosidade é fatal,mas,amiga com sua beleza é a primeira vez.

- Ah,para Meilin,nem sou tão bonita assim...

- E por falar em bonita,já está na hora de voltar pra casa,senão minha mu qin me mata.

Após um rápido banho, elas se despedem com mais um beijo já do lado de fora da república.

- Então aguardo novidades,Li-chan.

- Vou manter contato,e se tiver algo mais para que eu possa resolver,e você agradecer assim,me chame.

- Baka.*Pode deixar* - Ambas caem na gargalhada.E cada uma segue seu rumo.

- Touya,vou te encontrar meu amor. - Sakura diz com um sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto entra na casa.

Quando ela sente algo cair em seu ombro.

- Hã?Uma flor de cerejeira?Já passou tanto tempo assim?Final de semana,hã...esquece,estou na China,não em Tomoeda,festival das cerejeiras vai esperar.O tempo que for...

...

Próximo episódio: Capítulo 12 - Requiém da Procura Exaustiva.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors Sonhos Molhados

Episódio 12 - Requiém da Procura Exaustiva.

Após uma noite de sono conturbada pensando aonde encontraria Touya,Sakura toma um banho gelado para ver se vem alguma idéia boa á cabeç as escadas,vê os outros inquilinos,comprimenta-os,senta-se á mesa,toma o seu desejum,tentando prestar atenção na conversa dos inquilinos,para limpar a cabeça,e vir alguma idéia boa,quando ela escuta algo inspirador:

- É verdade?Aonde você viu essa senhora que lê cartas?

- Á duas quadras daqui,dizem que ela é boa...

*Cartas?* - Pensou a jovem,que se levantou que nem um relâmpago,e subiu as escadas em seu quarto,abre a mochila com seus pertences,entre eles estava um certo as invocações necessárias,o mesmo se abre e,obedecendo ás ordens dela,quatro cartas saem: Espelho,Água,Vento e á frente de sua dona,Espelho mostrará oque está acontecendo,como um monitor,Água de forma cristalina servirá de veículo de comunicação,Vento Longe soprará,perto trará notícias do que se quer,Amor,pela união dos corações,será para evitar falhas.

Logo,sentada em lótus diante das cartas,os olhos da menina,começam e emitir fortes luzes,quando ela está em longo tempo ela procura,mas,dessa vez,não teve geito,uma imensa muralha de energia se ergue ante á sua frente,ça do impacto a torna de volta á si,de forma brusca.

- Papai...- Lhe vem de imediato á cabeça,deixando-a triste.

- Porque eu tinha de ser filha da parte chata de Clow Leed?Saco!

Olhou o relógio,e viu que horas eram:

- Nhay!De novo atrasada!Tenho de mudar esse hábito.- E mais uma vez saiu correndo desesperada rumo ao colégio.

- Zao Shang Hao,Sakura-chan,dizia Meilin Li, parada na entrada do estabelecimento,como que esperando a jovem.

- Ohayou gozaimassu,Meilin-chan...você estava me esperando?

- É oque parece,não acha?Tenho algumas pistas sobre o paradeiro do seu moreno arrasa-quarteirão.

- Conte mais detalhes,onegai.

- Então,desde que houve aquela contenda com seu pai,Touya,foi visto há poucos quarteirões de sua antiga residência,provavelmente more por lá,ou está trabalhando na região,não sei ao certo,mas,já é um passo.

- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MEILIN-CHAN! - Pulou em cima da amiga,com tanta empolgação,que as duas cairam no chão,em cima de alguma ervas plantadas perto do portã suave beijo serviu para temperar o agradecimento.

- Que bom ver que você gostou,mas,vamos entrar,ou perderemos hora...- Disse com um sorriso nos lábios,a jovem chinesa.

- Tinha até esquecido,gomen,Li-chan.

Enquanto as meninas entram apressadas pelo portão,não reparam,ou sentem a presença que está á lhes observar...

- Hi,Meilin-chan,a sua rede de informação já tem alguma previsão para novidades?Me desculpe,mas,estou muito excitada com a notícia...

- Nihao,Sakura-chan,ainda não tenho uma previsão da minha rede de informações,mas,tem ordens para agir o mais rápido possível.

- Estou tão feliz,que não caibo em mim,Li-chan!Fico imaginando a hora de me reencontrar com meu cavalheiro de espada reluzente,HANYAU! - Toda encabulada,a jovem fica sem graça,quando todos se viram e olham em sua direção.

- Ai,ai,ai - Diz baixinho.

- Você precisa se controlar,menina maluca,qualquer hora, nego vem te internar. - Meilin fala,rindo da situação.

- Gomen,Li-chan,sabe que é,é que eu estou morrendo de saudades do To-chan,agora que apareceu uma luz no fim do túnel...

- Tudo bem,Sa-chan,mas,vamos manter isso entre nós,ok?

- Ok!

- Vamos voltar,Li-chan,poxa,o lanche aqui é curtinho...

- Bem-vinda á China,jovem astronauta. - Ambas riem largamente.

- Durante a aula,Sakura estava envoltan em pensamentos,a tal ponto,que esqueceu onde estava,quando a professora interrompe seus pensamentos:

- Interrompo algo importante,jovem Kinomoto?

Voltando em si,se assusta,com o rosto da professora, frente a frente com o seu.

- HOE!Go-gomen,sensei,não foi nada não,tive um pequeno mal estar,gomenasai!

Os olhos desconfiados da mestra,tinham outra conclusão.

- Poderia pedir para ir na enfermaria,que seria mais cômodo,não acha?

- Fo-foi passageiro,já me sinto bem melhor - Fazendo sinais positivos com os braços.

- Hmm... tente não ficar "doente" durante a aula,ok?

- H-hi!

No fim das aulas,Sakura encontra Meilin no portão olhando pro chega por trás da jovem chinesa e...

- BUUUUU!

- AAAAIIIIIHHHH!Sua abestada,vai assustar seu pai,poxa!

- AHHAHAHAHAH!Consegui te pegar!Vamos?

- Hoje recebi mensagem do meu contato,e quando chegar em casa,verei as novidades,que acha?

- Maravilha!Tomara que venham coisas boas.

Foram conversando sobre trivialidades pelo caminho,até que chegaram na repúbrica (pensão) de Sakura.

- Mais uma vez,obrigado por rudo, Meilin-chan.

- Me agradeça depois que o tesouro estiver em seu baú.

- Assim seja!

E antes que Sakura pudesse se despedir,rapidamente,Meilin rouba um beijo,delicadamente,o que é correspondida.

- Se eu me despedir toda vez de você assim,vou acabar namorando-te!

- Não seria má idéia,Kinomoto-chan.

- Tá,tá,deixa pra lá!O Toya me interessa,ninguém mais.

- Bye,Sakura-chan.

- Bye,Meilin-chan.

- Assim que adentra a casa,Sakura quase cai de susto,com a pessoa que a aguardava.

- Sho-Shoran?Como?

- Ele disse que te conhecia há muitos anos,muito educado o rapaz,deixei que entrasse e te esperasse,Sakura,fiz mal? - Disse a dona da pensão.

- Nã-não,Su-san,tudo bem,só me assustei.

- Quanto tempo,Sakura,tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem sim,e com você?

- Depois de tudo,ainda estou vivo,então está tudo novidades do seu interesse.

- Vamos subir,é mais sossegado,doumo arigatou,Su-san.

- Bom,continuarei limpando a casa.

Ao adentrar o quarto,Sakura pede que Shoran se sente,e ele começa a falar:

- Fiquei sabendo da sua procura por Touya,e sei onde ele se localiza,não muito longe de sua residê contatos de Meiling são os contatos da família.

A notícia pegou Sakura de surpresa,e ela quase desmaiou de surpresa.E ele continuou:

- Faz um bom tempo que vejo ele passar pela região,e resolvi segui-lo,para averiguar.E tenho rua e número.

Após um copo d'água,a jovem olhou fixamente pro jovem chines:

- Vo-você sabia antes dos contatos?Porque está aqui com essa informação,se foi meu amor por Toya que destruiu seus sonhos de casar comigo?

- Eu não sabia que você estava tão engajada á procura dele,até conversar com um dos detetives á nosso serviç descobri que Meiling estava envolvida nisso fiquei muito mais curioso,e comecei a ligar os pontos.Não sou um cara rancoroso,Sakura,apenas o fato de saber que você está feliz,já me amo,e isso não vai mudar,mas,se você escolheu o orangotango,que assim seja.

- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA,LI-CHAN! -Disse Sakura,quase pulando de alegria.

- Pegue o endereço,e não perca,uma viagem para cá é bem carinho.

- Pode ter certeza,guardarei como se fosse o ouro que é.

Li se levanta,olha para a porta,evitando de encarar a menina de frente,e antes que ele tocasse na maçaneta,Sakura hábilmente o pega pelo ombro,e toca seus lábios carinhosamente,oque Li,após um pouco de resistência corresponde,passando sua mão pelo quente e macio corpo da jovem Kinomoto.

- Li,arigatou,sem você eu estaria perdida,a Meiling já sabe disso?

- Não,eu vim sem ninguém saber,mas já que estou aqui,vou fazer uma visita pra minha prima.

- Me beije mais,Li-chan,preciso sentir seu gosto,só mais uma vez.

E assim foi por um longo tempo com algumas carícias belicosas,Li se despede de Sakura,e faz um pedido:

- Me chame pro casamento,quero ver com meus olhos. - Sorri ternamente.

- Pode deixar,Li-chan,eu te chamarei,você será nosso padrinho.

Um último aceno,e Shoran segue em direção á casa dos Li.

- Yata!Agora, voltar a juntar uns trocados pra passagem,ai,ai...Me espere,Toya meu amor! - Sakura diz consigo enquanto adentra a casa.

Próximo episódio: capítulo. 13 - Resoluções.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Capítulo 13 - Resoluções

No dia seguinte,Sakura acorda muito mais disposta que o costume,se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo,sorri largamente para o espelho,se banha de forma caprichada,escolhe a melhor roupa,e tomando seu café rapidamente,sai sem ninguém perceber(havia levantado antes de todos na residência),compra um jornal á procura de um bico e levantar fundos para sua missão de voltar á Tomoeda.

- Preciso de alguns arubaito durante esse mes,e tudo vai dar certo,conseguirei o dinheiro suficiente!Me espere,To-chan,eu vou chegar! - Disse com o fogo da paixão no olhar.

Assim foi sua rotina durante o mes inteiro: com bicos de garota propaganda de panificadora,á distribuidora de panfletos eróticos,e,no fim do mes...

- YATTA!Consegui juntar o suficiente,foi sufocante,mas,valeu á ,comprar passagem,e me despedir do pessoal.

Após comprar a passagem,ela chega no horário em que todos estavam assistindo o jornal local,discretamente,chama a sra. Su Tsui,ea leva ao seu quarto.

- Me diga,minha linda,oque você deseja de mim?Mudou de idéia,e quer "trabalhar"?

- Não,Su-san,quero informar que consegui angariar fundos para pegar o próximo avião pro Japão,trabalhei o mês inteiro em pequenos bicos,mas,consegui,e vou partir amanhã de manhã.

- Meus parabéns,minha princesa!Pena que não terei sua presença alegrando o dia-a-dia,sentirei saudades suas,mas,espero que você tenha tudo em mente,porque ir sem um plano na sua situação,é dar de cara com a porta.

- Se tudo der certo,oque eu tenho em mente,não terá falhas,não se preoculpe comigo,tenho tudo esquematizado.

- Força,menina!E não vacile,torço por você.

- Então é isso,te agradeço do fundo do meu coração por todo o apoio,e desculpe o mau geito. - Sorri tímida.

- Boa viagem,e,se precisar,as portas sempre estarão abertas.

Se abraçam ternamente,e,Su-san sai fazendo reverência,que é correspondida pela jovem ,e cansada,Sakura toma um bom banho,e cai na cama que nem um tijolo.

No dia seguinte,estava esfusiante,desceu as escadas que nem um relâmpago,começou a tomar seu desejum,quando o jovem Phillipe,lha dirigiu a palavra:

- G'day,Sakura,está mais cintilante que de costume,ganhou na loteria? - Sorri o jovem australiano.

- Sabe que é,é que eu consegui comprar a passagem para voltar pro Japão,e o vôo está marcado para agora de manhã,ai,ai,ai...

- Sério?Parabéns,minha flor!Que você alcance seu objetivo,sem problemas.

- Obrigado,Phillipesó vou me despedir de mais alguém,e vou até o aeroporto.

- Boa sorte,my lady foi um prazer te conhecer.

Ao término do café,os dois caminham até a porta,e dão um forte abraço.

- Até uma próxima,minha linda.

- E que essa próxima seja ao lado do meu kokoro.

Ambos acenam,e seguem seus ,chega á residência dos Li,e tem a notícia que Meiling não estava.

- Poxa,aonde essa maluquete foi parar? - Continuou até o aeroporto,no guichê de entrada,avista uma figura conhecida:

- MEILING-CHAN! - A bela chinesa chega rápido ao encontro da amiga.

- Até que enfim,Sakura,estava te esperando um bom tempo.

- Mas,não te disse nada! - Se surpreende a jovem.

- Rede de informações,esqueceu,bakka?

- Ás vezes,você me dá medo,Meiling-chan...

- Menos medo que uma certa garota usando cartas para manifestar magia...

- É...vai viajar também?

- Se alguém topar pagar a passagem para mim,posso me sacrificar um pouco...

- Bakateru...- Sorri para a amiga.

- Falta pouco para voltar á Tomoeda,só espero que meu pai não saiba disso,se não estou frita li-te-ral-men-te,ai,ai,ai.

- Se nada de estranho aconteceu,foi porque ele não sabe de nada,aproveite,pegue o morenão e suma.

Nesse interim,a mesma presença que Sakura havia sentido há tempo atrás,se faz sentir,fazendo seus cabelos ficarem arrepiados.

- HOE!

- O que foi,Sakura-chan,tá ficando kishigai?

- Não é isso Meiling-chan,já faz um tempo tinha sentido uma sombra atrás de nós,nos observando,agora,senti a mesma presença,mas,só a energia,isso é assustador.

- Só não prestar atenção,de repente,é só um errante perdido,e,como você tem poderes extra-espirituais,chamou-o a atenção,só isso.

- Você fala como se isso fosse nada. - Diz com os olhos semi-cerrados.

= TIM!TUM!= - "Passageiros com vôo á Tomoeda,favor se dirigirem ao portão sete,repetindo..."

- É o meu,Meiling,obrigada por tudo,não tenho como agradecer a toda força que você me deu,e como minha estada na China foi agradável com sua presença...- Antes que ela terminasse,foi bruscamente interrompida com um beijo de cinema,todos pararam para olhar,e tirar fotografias,lógico.

Ao fim da bela cena de "filmes noir",Sakura estava nas nuvens,e sem graça,pela cena armada involuntariamente.

- É-éé-é,bem,hum,eu,então,Meiling,arigatogozaimashita,sayonará,dewa mata suguni ne.- meio torta,se despediu,e foi ao seu destino.

- "" Espero que de sorte,primeiro a Tomoyo em Tomoeda,agora,a Meiling aqui,WOW,se não der certo,viro yuri,e fico com as duas."" - Brincava consigo a jovem.

Já dentro do avião,Sakura olhava para a China mais uma vez,e respira aliviada,pois,se encontraria com Touya ,aquela estranha presença não saia da sua cabeça...

Próximo capítulo: 14 - Casa de Cêra.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Capítulo 14 - Casa de Cêra.

O avião aterrisa no aeroporto de Tomoeda,após uma viagem sem problemas,Sakura desce as escadas,e olha uma visão que não via há tempos: sua terra natal.

Após passar pela alfândega,começa a caminhar pelas ruas para esticar as pernas,e começa a pensar no que pode acontecer se seu pai a encontrar fora do colégio,de volta sem sua permissão,e do lado do Touya...

- Ai,Kami-Samá,oque que eu faço?Chegar cheguei aqui,agora não sei oque eu faço!Mas,se tiver que enfrentar o todo poderoso "meio-mago Clow",enfrentarei.(Fazer oque né?)Aiaiai...

Enqaunto caminhava,ela olhava como as árvores estavam floridas,a combinação de cores deixavam a garota quase hipnotizada pela rara beleza,ao ponto de não reparar que estava quase chegando ao seu destino.

- HOE!Quase me distraí,não posso passar batido,atenção Sakura! - Se repreendia,até que avistou a república onde estava instalado Touya.

Chegando á porta da simpática casa,toca a campaínha,sendo prontamente atendida por um senhor bem vestido,aparentando seus 40 anos.

- Ohayo gozaimasu,o hóspede chamado Kinomoto,está?

- Ohayou gozaimassu hiniti no hana,está sim,se quiser,posso chamá-lo.

- Não precisa se preocupar,se não for muito incômodo,posso ir até seu quarto?Sou a irmã dele,Sakura.

- Hum,você é a famosa Sakura-tan?seu onii-san vive falando como você é um exemplo de dedicação com a família.

- *então ninguém sabe?Ótimo!* - Pensava consigo a jovem.

- Pode entrar,joshi. - Dizia o senhor,enquanto abria a porta.

- Arigato-gozaimashita.

- Do itemashite,me chamo Shibara Francis,sou o zelador daqui,prazer.

- O prazer é meu,Shibara-san.

Adentrou a casa,e ficou maravilhada com a beleza vitoriana do ambiente (influência de uma pequena colônia francesa que habitava a região).Escutava a orientação que lhe era passada por Shibara-san,onde está localizado o aposento de Touya.

Seguiu imenso corredor,após se despedir do zelador,chegando ao final do mesmo,avistou a larga escada e subiu-as,no olhar da direita no topo da mesma,encontrou o quarto almeijado.

=TÓC!TÓC!= -Bateu na porta de madeira de época,muito bem desenhada,mas de material já desgastado pelo tempo.

- Quem bate? - Pengunta um desavisado Touya.

Bate mais uma vez e não responde.

- Que há agora?Vendedores mudos? - Falava enquanto abria a porta.

- I-i-i-imouto-chan!

- Onii-chan,yattá! - Fazia o v de vitória enquanto Touya se recuperava.

- MA-MAS...Sakura?Eu estou sonhando,só pode ser!E não quero acordar...nunca!

Para tirar as dúvidas da mente do seu amado,a menina abraçou-o ternamente,no que foi prontamente correspondida.

- Minha imouto-chan,que saudades,eu não sabia mais oque fazer para te encontrar,e você vem diretamente na mim,obrigado,Kami-Samá... - foi bruscamente interrompido por um beijo sedento,lascivo e ao mesmo tempo,terno.

- Te digo o mesmo, meu onii-chan,só pensava em você,só queria você,estava ficando louca!

- E...como você me localizou?Você estava em outro país estudando,e de repente aparece aqui...?

- Não vai ficar nervoso?

- Não,porque?Você está aqui e é oque me importa.

- Quem me ajudou a te encontrar foi o...Li e sua prima.

Fazendo uma cara irônica,ele prontamente diz:

- Ora,ora,para algo o "alois flito-san" prestou,dúvido nadsa,que a prima dele que deu um empurrãozinho. - Caçoava o moreno.

- Nãio,To-chan,ele que se prontificou sem eu saber,só posso agradecer muito á ele.

- E...você não agradeceu?Poxa,pensei que tinha mais respeito pelo seu corpo.

- Não pense errado,ele não fez por favores sexuais,foi por amor,puro e simples.

- Bom,o importante é que ele não botou as patas em você.

- Bom,deixando os chineses na China,e nós aqui,poderíamos...

- Estava esperando o convite. - Sorri com malícia no olhar.

Se aproxima do jovem,e começa beijando com volúpia,arrancando pequenos suspiros de prazer,percorrendo seu pescoço com a língua de forma hábil,unindo o ato ao doce perfume de Sakura,Touya fecha os olhos e deixa o mundo de lado,pensando no desejo,puro e simples.

A jovem arranca a camisa de Touya,e beija seu peito,mordiscando os mamilos,arrepiando o rapaz que já no limiar da excitação,para o ato da bela card captor e implora:

- Não aguento mais,imouto-chan,se sirva de meu corpo,apague esse fogo!

- Não apagarei,nii-chan,vou incrementá-lo. - Diz sorrindo.

Desceu até a calça do moreno,e abriu-a com a boca,despontando um membro viril e sedento.

- Meu "cavalo",quantas saudades de ti! - os olhos brilhavam.

Sem demora sorveu-o,castigando com pequenas mordidas na glande quase roxa,no que ele apenas mordeu os lábios de tesão movimento repetido de vai e vem,afiava a espada com sua delicada boca,e,ao ver a expressão do rapaz de delírios,apenas se alojou em cima e começou a cavalgar,de forma sutil,aumentando o nível gradualmente,mudando para um rebolado cheio de gingado.

- A-aonde você aprendeu...ah...isso?

- Instinto,meu irmão,instinto.

Não aguentando mais segurar,o vulcão entra em erupção,espalhando sua quente lava por toda cama,e,claro,deixando a jovem toda molhada.

- Aahh...Não aguento mais,por ora,vamos descansar um pouco. - Declarava Touya,esgotado pelo esforço.

- Ok,nii-chan,também estou cansada,amanhã pensaremos no que fazer.

Se levantaram,e trataram de tomar um banho,muito quente,onde Sakura decidiu apenas usar sua boca eo membro de que estavam,apenas desmaiaram na cama.

No dia seguinte,a jovem desperta e vê seu amado dormindo largamente,e decide despertá-lo,puxando seu futon,derrubando-o no chão:

- AII!Está louca,menina?Poderia me dar um beijinho de bom dia,po! - Esbraveja olhando sua irmã já vestida do outro lado da cama.

- Quis fazer diferente,baka-chan. - Diz,enquanto coça a cabeça piscando o olho.

- Tá,tá...o café já está pronto?

- Mais um pouco,e vão servir,apresse-se.

-Hai,hai...

Após o jovem se aprontar,ambos descem as escadas e vão até o salão de refeições,cumprimentam Shibara-san,e tomam seu café,Touya apresenta Sakura para os demais convivas da república,e saem para dar uma volta pela vizinhança.

- Ai,ai, oni-chan,se pudesse,ficaria aqui para sempre,ar puro,vista melancólica,sossego...

- Você parece uma velhinha falando,imouto. - Sorri.

- Nya,nem vem,gosto das coisas agradáveis da vida.

- Mas,temos um problemão: O poderoso "Meio Clow",e seus valores morais...como se ter poder das trevas fosse algo moral. - Faz pouco caso o jovem.

Até que param num parque distante da república,e se encostam em uma árvore.

- Sabe,Sa-chan,nesse tempo que ficamos separados,me sentia tão insosso,que não tinha motivos para estudar,agora que você está aqui na minha frente,me sinto com poderes para encarar qualquer coisa de frente.

- Esse é meu super herói! - Dá um beijo no canto da boca de Touya.

- Mereço só isso?Acho que esse prêmio tem de ser mais justo. - Setenciou o moreno.

- Não seja por isso... - Ela se posicionou na frente de Touya,e,abraçando-o,começou a beijar de forma doce seus lábios,ela sussurrou:

- Assim está melhor,meu To-ya?

- Você sabe agradar quando quer,Sa-chan.

Quando repentinamente,um vento muito frio invadiu o parque,soprando violentamente as árvores,assustando as pessoas que gritavam desesperadas,até que no auge do repentino furacão uma nuvem negra piorou a cena apocalíptica,e dessa mesma nuvem se revela o causador:

- Por que ousou repudiar minhas ordens,Sakura?Porque insiste nessa aberração?Porque quer ofender a mmória de Nadeshiko?

- Pa-papai? - Sakura se refreou,e pensou um pouco antes de continuar:

- Eu não posso lutar contra meus sentimentos,me apaixonei pelo Touya,sei que para alguns é errado,mas,mais errado seria eu negar esse sentimento,eu mentir para mim.

- Não quer desistir dessa loucura,então,terá de me derrubar para alcançar seu !

Mais que de imediato,feixes de energia partiram de forma desenfreada contra o casal,ferindo Touya,acertando sua perna esquerda,deixando ele desequilibrado,e derrubando-o ao pé da árvore.

- Touya! - Grita Sakura desesperada,ao mesmo tempo que tenta se desviar dos feixes com poder de lâminas.

Instintivamente,Saca uma carta,e faz a invocação,liberando assim,o poder do retorno.

- Carta?Contra mim?Mesmo que esteja TRANSFORMADA em cartas Sakura,não têm poder contra mim,que as criei do nada,ainda assim,obedecem a mim,tola!

E assim se fez,mesmo com a tentativa,a carta não teve força para retornar o ataque contra Fujitaka,mais Clow do que nunca.

- Kami-Samá,o que eu faço? = Já sei! = - Disse,e saiu correndo para um lugar muiito imediato já estava á porta esperando.

- Sabia que isso não ia prestar,Sakura.

- Tente distraí-lo pelo menos Yue,onegai.

- Você está brincando comigo?Sou seu guardião,mas,o máximo que posso fazer,é isso mesmo,distraí-lo... - Resmungou o imponente ser.

Imediatamente,Yue voou para o encontro com Fujitaka/Clow.

- Quem diria,Sakura está tão desesperada que o que tem na mão vai...tsc.

- Clow Leed,apesar de te considerar,serei obrigado a te parar a todo custo.

- Hã?Como pensa em me parar?Não se esqueça que apesar de servir uma nova dona,fui eu que te criei,suas chances de se impor contra mim são zero.

- Me desculpe,Leed Clow... - Nesse instante,o ar ficou mais gelado que o costume,e uma poderosa corrente de ar atingiu o mago em cheio,balançando apenas seu cabelo...

Manifestando seu arco,de imediato Yue lança uma flecha contra a cabeça do seu adversário,que nada faz para se desviar.

- Isso foi tudo?O poderoso Yue,ficou fraquinho á esse ponto?Após acabar com você,Sakura se arrependerá de me desobedecer.

Sem dizer uma única palavra,o guardião ergue as mãos em direção da lua,fazendo com que se manifeste uma densa quantidade de energia entre suas mãos,e,direcionando á Clow,apenas lançou com força tal,que seu corpo foi empurrado na direção oposta.

Colocando suas mãos á frente para barrar o ataque,inicialmente Clow conseguiu segurar,mas,a força era persistente,e o corpo do mago foi jogado tal qual um boneco de pano,refreando alguns matros á frente.

- Con-consegui! - Dizia Yue,se recuperando.

Como era de se esperar,Leed Clow se ergue,e rápidamente aparece na frente do guardião...

- Nada mal!Tenho de admitir,mas, cansei de brincar... - Posiona a mão direita na fronte de Yue,e o mesmo apenas cai inconciente.

- Sakura,você me paga,sua incestuosa. - E continuou em busca da garota.

Sentiu a energia que estava procurando e foi em seu encontro.

- TE ENCONTREI!SE PREPARE PARA RECEBER O CASTIGO MERECIDO!

- Pa-pa-papai...porque?O amor merece castigo? - Dizia a garota,que estava em pose de lótus,com um círculo róseo ao seu redor.

- AMOR?Você ousa dizer que isso é amor?ELE É SEU IRMÃO!Você ofende a memória de sua mãe com isso.

- Ma...mã ousa falar o nome da mamãe?VOCÊ sabia da doença dela,e nada fez para tratá-la,nunca te vi pedir ajuda a ninguém da família,depois da morte dela,nunca te vi sequer apontar minhas tias ou tios,meu ditian não sabia quem era,batian?Nunca vi ou verei,é essa a sua idéia de casa perfeita?Bonecos sorridentes,sem saber suas origens?Quer saber?Me mate,porque não vou desistir do To-ya,quem sabe me encontro com minha mãe,e fico verdadeiramente em paz!

Tais palavras amargas sendo vociferadas por sua filhinha,doeram de tal modo,que o poderoso "meio Clow" ficou sem reação,apenas ficou assimilando palavra por palavra...Nesse interim,Sakura deu seu último ataque contra o mago,utilisando a carta poder,desferiu um poderoso golpe contra face atordoada de Clow,deixando-o desfalecido no chão,a garota corre para acudir Touya.

Indo até a árvore onde estavam,Sakura avista Yukito junto de Touya,quando ela mais perto chegou,sem que percebessem,acabou por ver oque não queria: seu amado beijando a identidade falsa de Yue.

- nã-não pode ser...

Próximo episódio:

cap. 15 - Fruits Candy.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos molhados

episódio 15 - Fruits Candy

- Ohayo,Sakura-chan!

- Ohayo,Yukito-san. =HANYAU!=

- O Touya me pediu para acompanhar você até o colégio,hoje é o dia do plantão dele.

- Tudo bem. = nem acredito,estou sozinha com o Yukito,e meu irmão está trabalhando,parece um sonho! = - Pensava a garota consigo,enquanto segurava as mãos do seu amado.

Estava o casal passando perto do parque Pinguim,quando de repente,Sakura para,e,olhando Yukito nos olhos,ela se declara:

- Yukito,não posso mais segurar esse segredo...

Com olhar curioso,o jovem fica meio sem reação,e a garota continua:

- Te amo mais que tudo na vida,você é minha razão de viver,sua beleza tanto a de fora como a de dentro me conquistaram,eu sei que sou muito jovem,mas,se você tiver paciência,poderemos ter muitas felicidades lado a lado...-quando foi interrompida:

- Sakura-chan,eu admiro seu amor por mim,e sei que ele é real,mas,acontece que eu já tenho dono,amo seu irmão mais que tudo,e, mesmo que não fosse ele,seria outro rapaz,eu sou gay,bakka.

A confissão entrou pelos ouvidos de Sakura como uma faca afiada,seu mundo de ilusões foi dissolvido,Yukito parecia uma bailarina francesa á sua frente,o mundo em si ficou embaralhado,um forte e ensurdecedor grito,foi ouvido,culminando na imagem de Leed Clow gargalhando...

- SAKURA! - Um forte tapa foi dado,despertando a menina.

- HOE! - Comemoraram o despertar da jovem,que estava ainda assustada.

- O que aconteceu?Eu ... peraí!Lembrei,após a luta com o papai,eu fui em apoio do Touya,quando flagrei VOCÊ -Aponta o jovem moreno- beijando o Yukito!Está louco?Porque?

Tomando folego,Touya começou:

- Bem,Sakura-chan,eu percebi que sem meus poderes não tenho nenhuma utilidade,que homen sou eu que dependo da força da minha namorada?E se uma hora aparecer um adversário poderoso e não sentimental como o papai?Você terá de tomar cuidado comigo e se proteger do é humilhante demais! - Cai de joelhos e fica de cabeça baixa.

- Sakura-chan,tente compreender o lado do Touya,oque aconteceu,pode ter servido de aviso...- É bruscamente interrompido.

- Servido de aviso que o melhor é voltar a namorar meninos,VOCÊ em particular,né,Yukito-san? -Ironizava.

- Nã-não me interprete errado,digo isso em relação ao próprio Touya,eu sei oque ele sente,fui humilhado enfrentando o Clow,e ainda tenho meus poderes,o que se dirá do Touya?Sem poderes sequer para se defender,o que ele poderá fazer em caso de perigo?Se esconder detrás de alguma árvore,e torcer por você?

- Eu entendi oque ele disse,mas, não aceito!Se ele aceitou sacrificar seus poderes em nome do amor de vocês na época,sem pensar nas conseqüencias,paciência,ele não pode ficar choramingando o resto da vida,é levantar a cabeça,e encarar a vida escolhida. - Disse a jovem determinada.

- Você está certa Sakura! - Touya se levanta,e caminha em direção da perto,lhe segreda aos ouvidos:

- Serei sincero: vou me esforçar para recuperar minha energia,e quando conseguir,irei aumentá-la,mas antes tenho de agradecer a dedicação do Yuki,por isso essa noite será minha e dele,não mais ...Algo contra?

- Direto como sempre,esse éo To-ya que eu amo. - Dizia uma Surpresa Sakura,enquanto encarava os olhos negros. - Quem sou eu para contrariar algo tão sincero.

- Ótimo,não me espere acordada,sairei á noite.

- Que seja,o importante é que você será sempre meu. - Mordisca um beijo nos lábios de Touya.

Com tudo combinado,os amantes partem por caminhos diversificados,para evitar de se encontrarem com Fujitaka-Clow,após uma caminhada de uns 20 minutos,se encontram em frente á república que Touya está instalado.

- Mais uma vez,peço desculpas por não ter tido muita utilidade,mas tenho certeza que você irá aumentar seus poderes,superando Clow e quem mais aparecer. - Diz Yukito meio sem graça.

- Não se preoculpe,Yukito,você foi de suma ajuda,peitando de igual para igual meu pai,e tenha certeza,vou me fortalecer,e você será o guardião mais poderoso do mundo.. - Sorri a menina.

- Bom,até mais tarde Yuki,se cuida. - Touya se aproxima do garoto,e, encarando-o,dá um suave beijo,oque não perturba Sakura.

- Tá legal,To-ya,até mais tarde,sayonara,Sakura.

Após se despedir,o jovem de cabelos acizentados,volta para sua casa.

Mais aliviado,Touya respira fundo e dá um tapa de leve no bumbum da jovem,que fica arrepiada.

- Esfomeado meu "cavalo" hihihi,acabamos de passar o maior stress de nossa vida e...peraí,até que é uma boa idéia para aliviar.

- Calma com o andor,Sakura-chan,hoje á noite,tenho que "conversar" com o Yuki,nosso assunto posso deixar pra uma hora mais auspiciosa,ne?

- Hum...tudo bem,vamos repor nossas energias. - Fazia biquinho.

- Não fica assim,bakka-chan,o importante é que sou seu até que o mundo se acabe.

- Com certeza,amor.

Ambos entram,e avistam Shibara sentado na recepção:

- Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san,how do you do?

- I'm very right,muito obrigado por perguntar,chegou alguma carta?

- Por enquanto nenhuma,como vai Kinomoto-tan.

- I'm fine,thanks. - Sakura aproveitou para exercitar seu inglês.

- Bom,então vou subir,bye,Shibara-san.

- Bye mister Shibara.

- Bye,and have a good rest.

Subiram a escada no fim do corredor,adentraram o aposento de Touya,Sakura tratou de procurar algo para cozinhar,enquanto o moreno foi tomar uma ducha.

- Tem certeza que não quer tomar banho primeiro?Posso fazer um almoço delicioso. - Dizia o jovem.

- Hã...Tenho!Melhor você tomar banho enquanto eu cozinho,tenho mais intimidade com o fogão. - Olhava de lado a garota.

- Hai! - Entra no banheiro.

- Bom,só tem soba,então farei yakisoba - analisava a situação da cozinha - Vegetariano,nenhuma carne...NHAY!

Após tomar um demorado banho,Touya passa pela cozinha,e vê tudo pronto.

- Pode tomar seu banho,enquanto isso vou bebericar algo.

- Até que enfim,me aguarde,hã?

- Sem problemas.

Após um breve banho,o casal se assenta á mesa,saboreando o reforçado yakisoba acompanhado de chá silvestre.

- Itadakimasu! - Dizem em coro.

- Tá até que comestível. - Brinca Touya.

- Você não cresce mesmo,bakka. - Sorri Sakura.

Satisfeitos com o almoço,o jovem fica á cargo da louça,enquanto que a menina vai descansar um pouco.

Cumprida a missão,Touya apenas se joga no sofá,desmaiando de cansaço.

Passado algumas horas,o jovem desperta,se lembrando de seu compromisso,vai ao quarto,e se despede de Sakura:

- Vou indo,se cuida tá?

- Tudo bem,não se preoculpe.

Descendo as escadas,ele pensa no que dizer á Yukito:

- Kamisamá,só me meto em fria...

Passando pela portaria,Touya saúda o senhor Shibara que estava assistindo a novela numa pequena sair da república,ele teve a iluminação necessária,e se dirigiu rapidamente á uma loja de conveniências,de onde levou uma garrafa de sake de boa qualidade.

- "Espero que agrade." - Pensou consigo e ,carregando um sorriso maroto em seus lábios,o jovem foi ao seu encontro.

Próximo episódio:

Cap. 16 - Love,Temporary Love


	16. Chapter 16  Love Me, Temporary Love

Sakura Card Captors

.

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados.

.

Cap.16 - Love,Me,Temporary Love.

.

.

- *DING DÓNG!*

- Sim? Touya!Pensei que você não viria.

- Acha que tenho duas palavras?Bakka.

- O importante é que essa noite é nossa,To-ya.

Ao adentrar a casa,Toya nota a decoração especial,e fica admirado com a destreza de Yukito.

- Fez tudo sozinho ou contratou um decorador? - Caçoa.

- Está duvidando dos meus talentos?

- Nem um pouco,é que você levou tão pouco tempo para tal feito,que parece coisa de profissionais.

- Nyá,é sinal que eu caprichei. - Diz vitorioso. - E essa sacola?

- É uma surpresa para mais tarde.

- Espero que seja algo delicioso!

- Pode ter certeza que é algo inesquecível,Yuki-chan.

Enquanto o jovem se senta no macio sofá,Yukito prepara a janta,levantando um aroma que deixa Touya com água na boca.

- Não sabia que você caprichava tanto nos pratos,achava que era só um mero comilão. - Provoca.

- Quem gosta de comer bem,cozinha bem,my dear. - olhava de soslaio.

Enquanto os amigos desfrutavam do clima de descontração,em outro lugar,num conhecido endereço,um certo mago terminava de se recuperar de um ataque psicológico.

- DANM!Preciso acabar com essa balburdia entre meus filhos!Falar de amor entre irmãos?Não!Sakura me pegou desprevenido,mas vou limpar o nome ea honra da família Kinomoto!

Já numa certa república,Sakura assistia um filme antigo,enquanto matava uma embalagem de salgadinhos,quando ela sentiu uma presença que a deixou inquieta.

- Me lembro dessa presença em Hong Kong,tenho a ligeira impressão que conheço a fonte,mas como me seguiu até aqui?Kami-samá...e agora?

- Pelo cheiro,espero que esteja gostoso,Yuki! - Dizia Touya já morrendo de fome com o cheiro da refeição.

- Você não irá se arrepender,não só o cheiro como o gosto estão maravilhosos,modéstia ? - Piscava o jovem Tsukishiro.

Entrando na sala de jantar,Touya tem uma bela visão:ambos,tanto mesa quanto pratos estavam cuidadosamente um quadro.

- Parece Sakura,cada detalhe tem que ser irrepreensível,congratulations!

- Que isso,To-ya,foi só um mimo para a visita especial.

Após o delicioso jantar,os jovens,fartos,começaram a conversar sobre banalidades,quando o jovem moreno pergunta:

- Arranja uns copos,please?

- Hai!One moment,please!

Ao voltar com os copos,Yukito se depara com uma garrafa de Suntory na mesa,e Touya com os olhos brilhando.

- Essa éa surpresa?Maravilha,a noite promete! - Firmava.

- Vamos para a sala,que é mais aconchegante,Você lava as louças.

- Nada mais justo,você preparou um jantar magnífico,algo tem de ser no meu nome.

Enquanto Touya lavava a louça,pode-se ouvir uma bela música começando a ecoar pelo ar,deixando o ambiente mais amoroso.

- Bom gosto,hein Yuki?Você está mesmo decidido em transformar essa noite algo único.

- Estou te esperando aqui,verá como será única essa noite.

A presença foi ficando mais forte,á ponto de Sakura achar que tinha alguém perto dela.

- Ma-mas não tem ninguém aqui?Será algum fantasma?HOE!Que medo!

=TÓC!TÓC!= - Batia na porta.

- ! - Se assustou a menina com o clima de terror instalado.

- Que-quem é?

- Sou eu,Sakura-chan. - A voz relaxou a jovem.

- Tomoyo?Arigatou Kami-Samá! - Se alivia a menina.

Ao abrir a porta,abraça a prima como se fosse uma tábua de salvação.

- Q-que aconteceu,Sakura-chan?

- Acho que a falta do Touya deve ter me deixado impressionada,achei que tinha fantasmas aqui.

- Você ainda não perdeu esse medo,Sakura-chan? - Sorria.

- Tem coisas que são difíceis de deixar de lado.

- Não vai perguntar porque estou aqui?

- Nem precisa,só sua presença já salvou minha noite.

- Que isso...*vermelha* - Então - Vim saber da luta contra seu pai,fiquei sabendo pelos comentários alheios,de explosões,ventanias,me toquei de primeira que era você contra alguém bem forte,logo, seu pai.

- Desculpa,Tomoyo-chan,foi tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo e numa profusão,que acabei me esquecendo de te contar oque houve.

Sentada,Tomoyo escutava atentamente todos os pormenores que lhe era passada.

- WOW! - Tudo isso Sakura-chan?E vocês não têm medo de uma represália de seu pai?Afinal,você pegou num ponto que ele nunca havia revelado ou tocado.

- Sei dos riscos,mas,também sei que ele nunca faria algum mal com seus estamos sempre alertas.

=TÓC...TÓC! - Alguém batia na porta.

- Á essa hora? - Se espantava Sakura. - Quem é?

- ...

Com uma carta na mão,Sakura abre devagar a porta,olhando assustada para a presença á sua frente:

- E-Eriol?

- Surpresa,my lady? - Dá um leve sorriso.

- Eu não acredito,você não estava em Londres?O que te tras á uma hora dessas á Tomoeda? - Perguntava uma confusa Sakura.

- Desculpe-me o mal geito,Sakura-kun,é que acontecimentos me impulsionaram a te vigiar de bom termo te revelar agora.

- Então era você a presença que senti em Hong Kong ?Sabia que reconhecia a energia.

- Me desculpe pelo suspense,não consigo evitar. - Dá um sorriso ligeiro.

- Bom,já que estamos aqui,pode entrar,e me contar oque se passa.

- Thank you,dear Sakura.

Após se acomodar no que lembrava um sofá,o jovem começou a falar:

- Bem,tudo começou quando eu estava aperfeiçoando técnicas de conjuração,e uma vibração diferente atiçou meus sentidos,logo senti que minha outra parte estava saindo do bom senso,fiquei curioso,e fui averiguar,o oráculo me disse todos os acontecimentos,te segui para acompanhar os passos de Fujitaka,de repente,ele poderia surtar,e fazer alguma loucura.

Enquanto isso na Maison Tsukishiro,Touya se sentava no macio sofá,olhando o suave rosto de Yukito.

- Yuki,vamos provar esse néctar dos Deuses - Abre a garrafa de sake,e sente o aroma da bebida.

- Hum...por mim,eu beberia você primeiro,depois o sake,To-ya.

- Seu guloso. - Dá um sorriso maroto.

Bebendo um gole,Touya se aproxima do amigo e, encostando os lábios ele apenas diz:

- Beba,então.

Com um delicado mas intenso beijo,Yukito abraça o jovem moreno,instigando cada sentido brincando com a língua,enquanto mãos hábeis dedilhavam o peito definido,Touya apenas arfava de um simples movimento,Yukito foi deitado no sofá,e ficou á merce dos lábios ardentes que buscavam seus mamilos,que eram prontamente sugados.

- Hoje você é meu,Yuki.

- Não seja delicado comigo,me faça te sentir,To-ya.

Após percorrer o abdomen,mordiscadas chegaram ao alvo principal:a verilha,esta já estava pulsando por dentro da calça podia-se ver a gratificação do jovem.

- Ainda nem começamos,já está alegre? - Sorria Touya.

Após ver o tímido sorriso de Yukito,começou a atiçar ainda mais,mordiscando de leve a púbis,deixando o jovem colega soltar grunhidos de prazer.

- I-isssso é muito bom. - Falava de olhos fachados.

Quando repentinamente,arrancou a calça do rapaz de cabelos cinzentos,e começou a masturbar seu membro,dando sorvidas ,para evitar que acabasse logo,Touya parou,e se despiu revelando o atlético corpo,com sua ereção quase arroxeando o firme membro,colocou Yukito numa posição confortável,e encaixou suavemente,deixando saborear cada centímetro do prazer.

- T-To-ya,que delícia,ahnnn...

- Se prepare para cavalgar. - pegou Yukito pela cintura,e colocou no colo.

- A-AAAAAIIIIII!Seu cavalo,andou usando bombas? - Cutucava Yukito.

- A Sakura disse o mesmo. - Se gloriava Touya.

E assim eles foram experimentando posições (vistas em filmes),até chegar o grande clímax,Touya fez questão de masturbar Yukito com vigor para poderem gozar juntos.

- Eu...não aguento mais,Yuki... - No mesmo instante que Yukito sente uma corrente poderosa fluir.

- Então somos dois,To-ya...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Conseguiram se banhar mútuamente com o fervente leite.

Após o frenesi,se tocaram onde estavam,e como ficou o ambiente.

- Tanta frescura,tanto capricho,pra sujar tudo com gozo,afs! - Ironizou Touya.

- Bom,foi algo mútuo e não podemos achar ruim,ao contrário foi muito bom,ne?

- Não discordo,mas,poderíamos ter usado a cama. - olha de soslaio.

-haahahahahahaha! - Riem os dois.

Enquanto numa certa casa...

- Já sei oque fazer. - Pega um quadro rúnico,e se concentra.

- Hum,é aí que você está?Agora vou te ensinar á respeitar os mais velhos!

.

.

Não perca próximo ep. 17 - Até que a morte os separe.


	17. Chapter 17 Até que a morte os separe

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 17 - Até que a morte os separe.

- L-loucura?Que tipo de loucura meu pai poderia fazer mais do que já fez? - Dizia uma assustada Sakura,enquanto encarava a outra parte de Clow Leed.

- Como você me relatou,ele foi pego de surpresa,e com certeza uma hora vai se recuperar,e te caçar com muito mais ira,e temo que dessa vez,ele esqueça o amor por vocês e faça oque não deve...

- Mas,eu tenho certeza total que meu pai não faria algo tão radical,á ponto de exterminar seus filhos,ele nos ama demais,e estou me garantindo nisso.

- Mas...oque garante que ele vai pensar em amor após tal humilhação?E a questão dele ser radicalmente contra o amor de vocês?

- Bem,em relação á isso,SE ele continuar destemperado,terei de enfrentar o papai com tudo oque eu tiver disponível... - Coça a cabeça.

- Nesse caso,não sou muito de participar de contendas,mas,se for necessário,tenho de acalmar meu outro lado descontrolado. - Dá um sorriso.

- Fala sério Eriol?Nem sei oque dizer!Arigato gozaimashite!

- Não agradeça,Sakura-chan,temos que nos preocupar com Fujitaka-san,primeiro.

- É...tem razão.

...

- Sabe,Yuki-chan,você devia ter usado esse artifício á mais tempo,quem sabe teria me conquistado de vez,mas,Sakura-chan chegou primeiro. - Caçoava Touya.

- Você nunca me deu oportunidade,mas,se quiser,posso ser sua concubina. - Encara com olhar lascivo.

- Esqueça!Sou fiel á Sakura. - Diz,categórico.

Após terminarem de arrumar a bagunça,ficam sentados no sofá,tentando achar algo de interesse na tv.

- Sabe,To-ya?Tem coisa mais interessante lá no quarto,que tal?

- Quem diria,Yuki?Você está bem saidinho...Hum,ainda temos mais um tempinho até raiar o dia,dá pra se divertir um pouco mais.

Touya se dirige para o quarto,e olhando para Yukito pergunta maliciosamente:

- Você não vem?

- Mas é claro que sim.

Chegando mais perto do jovem moreno,Yukito o encara e lhe dá um suave beijo,percorrendo os fortes braços,lhe arrancando pequenos arrepios.

- Assim que eu gosto,faça mais,Yuki-chan.

Repentinamente,Touya é empurrado contra a macia cama que o aguardava,deitado,ele observava seu amigo se aproximar,e abaixar-se aos seus pés,o jovem Tsukishiro com hábil língua começou a brincar com os pés do moreno,aumentando seu tesão.

- Ma-maravilha!Estou quase no ponto,continue,onegai!

Subitamente,as luzes se apagaram,assustando ambos.

- Você não pagou as contas,Yuki?

- Sim,mas que estranho,não avisaram nada nos jornais que ia faltar luz...

Uma poderosa energia invadiu o ambiente,arrebatando ambos,deixando seus corpos congelados.

- Nã-não pode ser,ele veio até nós. - Dizia Yukito prevendo o pior.

Nesse interim,as luzes voltaram,e revelou-se uma densa névoa nefasta,e do seu interior eclodiu quem não queriam ver...

- ACHEI VOCÊS DOIS! - De forma seca disse Fujitaka mais Clow que o costume.

- E-essa energia é...

- Sim,meu caro ex-servo,vim terminar meu serviço,vocês escolheram seu lado,AGUENTEM!

- Mas,papai,você tem de entender,-pensei que tivesse entendido ao menos-,amo Sakura-chan,e mesmo que você me mate,isso não irá mudar,ela continuará me amando. - Por fim declarou Touya,munido de toda coragem disponível.

Ignorando oque foi dito,Fujitaka partiu com fúria para cima de seu filho.

- Ainda diz que ama ela,dando uns catos em seu amigo?NÃO ME FAÇA RIR!E se recomponha,é ridículo matar alguém em tanta desvantagem. - Diz,olhando de lado.

Após se trocarem rapidamente,Touya tenta tocar o coração de seu pai:

- Pa-papai,era só uma despedida e agradecimento para o Yukito,não era oque o senhor estava pensando,o senhor ea mamãe sempre me ensinaram a agradecer quem ajuda,eo Yukito sempre me ajudou...

- NÃO DIGA O NOME DE SUA MÃE,SEU PORCO INCESTUOSO! - Censurou.

Direcionando suas mãos em direção de Touya,Fujitaka manifesta uma imensa esfera de energia.

Enquanto conversavam,Eriol parou um instante,o mesmo fez Sakura,sentindo uma enorme vibração,ambos se encaram e partem em direção á casa de Yukito.

- Espero que não seja tarde,Sakura,como não senti essa energia á mais tempo?

- Acho que meu pai escondeu seu poder até agora,nem eu senti sua presença.

Sem remorso algum,Fujitaka libera a volumosa esfera de poder contra Touya,que apenas fecha os sente,apenas abre os olhos,e vê Yue á sua frente,aparando a energia.

Após dispersar a força,relativamente cansado,o guardião da lua,encara Clow e declara:

- Serei seu adversário,mago covarde.

- Reuniu coragem para me encarar,Yue?Bom...

Mais que depressa,Yue manifesta aros de energia,e os lança em direção de Clow,que apara o ataque com uma poderosa aura,fazendo pouco caso,apenas olha com desprezo...

- Só isso?Quando eras meu servo,tinha poder para ao menos me tontear,decepcionante...

Já demonstrando um leve desconforto,Yue pensa consigo:

*- Não posso lutar corpo á corpo contra Clow,nesse meu atual estado,Sakura,porque você não evoluiu mais?O máximo que eu posso fazer,é usar tudo agora,ou estaremos mortos,To-ya,eu te amei mais que minha vida,mas, não posso deixar ele te destruir,Saiyonará,daarin*

Manifestando seu arco,Yue reune toda sua energia num único ataque,ampliando sua flecha de forma drástica,mira para a cabeça de Fujitaka/Clow,que estava aguardando receber o ataque.

- Vai demorar,criança das trevas?Se você não vier,eu vou.

No extremo do seu limite,Yue não aguentando mais acumular energia,lança a incrível flecha que parecia um turbilhão ensurdecedor,devastando metade da sala e atingindo de forma certeira Leed Clow,que desaparece com a bestial a vista falhando,Yue cai duramente no chão,com um breve sorriso nos lábios.

- C-consegui?Não acredito...

Em questão de poucos minutos,se ouve:

- Não acredite mesmo,ex-servo inútil!

Um olhar de horror foi a única resposta do guardião antes de cair apagado de exaustão.

- Hunf!...Agora você! - Aponta para Touya.

- E-e-eu não acredito,Yu-Yukitooooo!

Ao gritar,Touya correu desesperado para o corpo desfalecido de seu amigo,num único movimento,o mago,com suas roupas rasgadas,e um braço quebrado,ainda faz um movimento com o braço são,e paralisa seu filho com facilidade,se aproxima dele,e balançando a cabeça em negativa,diz,encarando nos olhos:

- Meu filho,porque VOCÊ sendo o mais velho,não repreendeu sua irmã,me contou ou algo assim?Foi por pura curiosidade perversa?Tara?Você tem tantas primas,lastimável, você ficasse com o Yue,eu nem ligaria pra isso,mas não,tinha que ser Sakura...

- TOUYA! - Gritou uma Sakura aflita por ver a cena desoladora.

- Chegou até que enfim,minha filha. - Sorriu docemente.

- Não acredito no que você fez! - Dizia Eriol pasmado com a cena de guerra ora instalada na sala.

- Eriol,que bom te ver á interessado em desfazer o feitiço e torna-nos um só? - Ironizou Fujitaka/Clow

Usando hábilmente a magia da Carta Fogo,Sakura cega temporariamente Clow,libertando seu irmão,e caminhando até Yue,Sakura tentando acordá-lo,vê o que não queria:

- YUE ESTÁ MORTO SEU MALDITO!VOCÊ ME PAGA! - A fúria cresce no puro coração...

Não perca o próximo capítulo: 18 - Dark Heart.


	18. Chapter 18  Dark Heart

Sakura Card Captors

.

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

.

Cap. 18 - Dark Heart.

.

.

Poderosas ondas de energia invadem o ambiente,fazendo os olhos esmeraldas da jovem tomarem uma tonalidade diferente,tão negros quanto o manto que se formou no ambiente.

Indiferente ao que acontecia,Leed Clow,apenas suspirava de tédio:

- Então as trevas adormecidas de minha filha afloraram? Interessante...

Como um passe de mágica,o estranho manto que invadia o ambiente,foi absorvido pelo corpo de Sakura.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Esbravejou com o forte choque de energias.

Após a recepção energética,a jovem recobra os sentidos,e olha fixamente para seu pai:

- Você vai me deixar viver em paz,por bem ou por mal!

- Acha que TRANSAR com seu irmão é viver em paz?Acha que vai me convencer que esse sentimento é lindo?HÁ...

Antes que terminasse de falar,Clow foi brutalmente atingido por uma esfera de energia tal qual um soco forte ao ponto de virar seu rosto.

- Essa doeu...Então sua resposta é essa?

Manifestando seu círculo mágico ao redor de Sakura,o mago faz um gesto com as mãos,e como correntes,o orpo da jovem é amarrado,se aproximando,Clow olha vitorioso:

- Isso é todo seu poder?Lamentável,minha filha...

Mas,com um gesto brusco,ambos,a corrente energética e o mago são para longe jogados.

- Agora é minha vez,"papai"...

A sala voltou a ficar tomada pelas trevas,e de forma sinistra Sakura sorri,e faz um encantamento:

- Seredop sad savert,madneta sá snedro ed aus artsem,meliuqina uem ogimini,me menom ed arukaS.

Imediatamente,violentas vibrações investem contra o corpo de Leed Clow,atacando-o constantemente,deixando o mesmo cambaleando.

Não satisfeita,a jovem se aproxima,e dando mais um sorriso,ergue a cabeça de Clow,e diz sussurrando:

- * Ainda acha que vai me deter? *

Largando a cabeça de Clow com descaso,a jovem se posiciona no centro da sala,e faz uma última invocação,manifestando feixes de raios que brotam do solo,ás suas mãos.

Direcionando as palmas em direção ao ambiente,uma vultuosa esfera de energia se formava.

- Não fará nada,Eriol? - Dizia um Touya assustado com o rumo da luta.

- Infelizmente não posso lutar comigo mesmo,se o Fujitaka for destruído mal não será,pois posso voltar á meus 100% ,se algo acontecer com a sala,posso te proteger,não se preocupe.

- *Isso me conforta que nem dor de dente.* - Murmura Touya.

- Para isso você veio até aqui?

- Se não tiver outra opção,ou se Sakura-tan falhar,terei de agir,ou seremos mortos.

Quando a outra parte de Clow acabava de falar,a esfera foi lançada,acompanhada de um enorme estrondo,e uma luz ofuscante,quase cegando os presentes.

- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Foi o máximo que Touya pôde fazer ante tal cena apocalíptica.

Com a casa devastada por completo,o jovem de cabelos negros abre lentamente os olhos,e vê Eriol com seu báculo fazendo um círculo transparente,motivo qual eles não terem morrido.

- KA-KA-KAMI-MI-SAMÁ!A casa do Yuki virou pó,se você não estivesse aqui eu poderia estar bem morto,a-arigato-gozaimashita,Eriol-kun.

- Não agradeça ainda,olhe. - Aponta para Sakura.

A jovem estava de pé ante os destroços e dava infinitas gargalhadas,se encaminhando ao que parecia os despojos de Clow,parou imponente e ficou encarando com desprezo.

Quando Sakura sente uma abrupta falta de ar,como se algo pressionasse sua garganta com muita força.

Materializando-se,Clow surge frente á jovem,lhe erguendo com o braço.

- Esqueceu,minha filha?EU SOU LEED CLOW!Nada e ninguém pode com meu poder,terei que acabar com a origem do mal na família,tentei ser amoroso,mas não deu,tentei poupar você,mas VOCÊ não aceitou,gomenasai,musume.

Quando Fujitaka/Clow acabara de falar,uma luz suave fez com que as trevas ora imperantes,fossem aniquiladas como se fossem nada,assustando á Clow,e Sakura.

Como uma suave brisa,trazendo um bem estar uno,se manifestou quem portava tal poder:

- NA-NADESHIKO!Você aqui? - Dizia um hipnotizado Clow.

- Sim,Fujitaka,não posso assistir de braços cruzados você matar nossa filha. - E continuou:

- Á que ponto vocês chegaram!Matar a nossa filhinha? - Aponta para Clow.

Fujitaka,olhou para baixo,despertando para seu erro.

- Matar seu próprio pai? - Aponta para Sakura.

Sakura olha de lado,sem respostas.

- Onde está o bom senso?Desde quando amar foi algo tão condenável?Esqueceu o inferno que passamos com minha família,Fujitaka?E eu ou você,desejamos matá-los?NÃO!Desejamos seguir nossas vidas em paz,fazer o melhor e seguir em eu pergunto,vale á pena?

Tais palavras tocaram o interior de ambos,cessando a guerra com que o clima nefasto com cheiro de sangue,dê lugar a uma nova energia,apesar da visão desoladora,há paz.

- Por que eles pararam? - Questionou Touya.

- Por você ter perdido seus poderes não pode ver,mas,sua mãe está á apaziguar as coisas.

- MÃ-MÃE? - Arregalou os olhos tentando ver algo.

Se aproximando de Fujitaka,Nadeshiko abraçou-o ternamente.

- Me desculpe,Na-chan,eu não queria o mal da nossa filha,fui levado pelos acontecimentos,quando menos esperava estava envolto em trevas,fui fraco,e não acordei para isso.

- Só prometa não voltar á tropeçar,cuide de nossa filha,proteja-a,isso te fará mais que um mago poderoso,te fará um homen ,não existe o destino,só o inevitável,não é? - Olhou para Eriol.

E continuou:

- Não entendo em qual ponto da história Sakura se apaixonou por Touya,e Touya por Sakura,mas,inevitávelmente é motivação para querer matá-los?

- Não,querida,você tem razão,fui inexplicávelmente hipócrita,sorry.

Lentamente,a imponente aparência de "Senhor das Trevas",vai dando lugar ao Fujitaka de sempre,limpando a energia do local.

- Já fiquei tempo demais aqui,tenho de voltar. - Olha carinhosamente para Sakura:

- Minha filha querida,nunca esqueça que mamãe te ama.

- T-tá,okaachan. - Diz uma maravilhada Sakura.

Olhando para Touya,Nadeshiko faz um gesto e deixa por uns instantes ele ver ela por inteiro,ela acena sorrindo ternamente para o filho.

Pasmo,Touya apenas olha com lágrimas nos olhos.

E levada como um suave vento,Nadeshiko desaparece..

- Quem diria,Na-chan,você teria de aparecer para por bom censo nesse cabeça-oca. - Dizia sozinho,Fujitaka.

Respirando fundo,o mago mais calmo,olha para a filha e diz:

- Filha,eu...te peço desculpas por ter sido tão cego,quem sou eu para censurar alguém?

- Pai,eu que tenho de te pedir perdão por não ter revelado desde o príncipio.

- Sakura,eu sei que sou contra,mas,se essa é sua vontade que seja respeitada.

Se virou para Touya e disse calmamente:

- Filho,venha aqui.

Touya,ainda bobo com os acontecimentos,se direcionou aos dois, e recebeu um abraço terno do seu pai.

- Perdão filho,por ter sido eu o incoveniente,e fazer tanta besteira.

- Uma coisa eu sei pai,não o fez por mau,mas,para o nosso bem,mesmo que tenha perdido o te agradeço por se preocupar tanto conosco.

Após um abraço coletivo,Eriol,discretamente,diz:

- Sem querer ser estraga-prazeres,e quanto á Yue?Seu corpo ainda está no meio dos escombros algo precisa ser feito.

- É verdade,ele tem razão. - Concordava Fujitaka/Clow.

Após procurar insistentemente pelo corpo,acharam Yue,entre destroços carbonizados.

- NÃO CREIO! - Dizia Sakura assustada com a cena.

- Ainda tem um geito de recuperar o guardião só preciso da ajuda sua,minha filha.

Acenando em concordância,Sakura seguia as ordens de seu pai,e empunhou os braços em direção de Yue,Clow fez o mesmo.E aumentando a concentração,Eriol,enpunhando seu báculo,recitava feitiços em uma língua desconhecida ou ignorada pelos mortais.

Uma poderosa esfera energética envolveu o corpo de Yue,reconstruindo-o como um mero término do feitiço,o corpo foi largado ao chã e Touya foram prestar socorro:

- Yuki,fale por favor,diga que está tudo bem. - Dizia Touya.

- Yue,responda,abra os olhos. - Falava uma aflita Sakura.

Aos poucos,o corpo inanimado,responde,com um pequeno movimento dos membros e um semi-abrir de olhos.

- YUKITO! - Gritavam aliviados.

- Mi-minna-san,a presença de Clow com vocês,é sinal de que a guerra acabou,que bom,me sinto mais aliviado,por te-lo como aliado de novo,Leed Clow.

- Não,Yukito,me chame pelo meu nome Fujitaka Kinomoto,hai?Prefiro deixar esse lado adormecido mesmo.

- Está certo,ós essa restauração,me sinto bem mais evoluído,sinto que minha força aumentou,arigatou Eriol,Fujitaka,Sakura-kun.

- E agora?O que faremos com essa bagunça toda? - Disse Touya peocupado com a reação dos alheios.

- Estou esgotada,nem pensar em cartas por enquanto. - Disse Sakura,se escorando em algum entulho.

- Por ser a outra parte de Clow,e carregar seus poderes,posso restaurar a cena,e ninguém se lembrará do ocorrido,mas,isso me custará muita energia. - Dizia Eriol de modo categórico.

- Posso ajudar,antes de encerrar de vez essa metade de Clow em mim. - Declarou Fujitaka.

Ambas as partes de Clow ergueram as mãos em direção á cena de guerra,e declamaram um feitiço arcano,fazendo as coisas voltarem lentamente ao lugar.

Após o feito,a cena era de total normalidade.

- Precisamos de um bom banho,estamos só o pó. - Dizia Eriol.

- Eu peço,entrem em minha casa,e sirvam-se de seus recursos. - Yukito falava enquanto abria a porta.

- Bem,que assim seja. - Todos concordavam.

E assim,todos os participantes entraram na casa Tsukishiro,para se renovarem...

.

.

Não perca o próximo capítulo: 19 - Um novo recomeço.


	19. Chapter 19  Um Novo Recomeço

Sakura Card Captors

.

Cream Craptors - Sonhos Molhados.

.

Cap. 19 - Um Novo Recomeço.

.

.

.

Ao entrarem na residência,ficaram boquiabertos com o capricho que tudo estava organizado:

- Foi você que organizou,Yukito? - Dizia Sakura.

- Sim,como meu tempo me permite,faço o meu melhor.- Podem se acomodar,onegai,ne!

E sem muita cerimônia,Eriol se jogou no macio sofá,enquanto Fujitaka,ainda meio tonto com a magia que utilizou,fez o e Touya,se sentaram no outro sofá,igualmente grande á ,se sentou numa poltrona igualmente bonita,á cabeceira dos dois sofá respiravam,uma suave música ecoava pelo corredor até a sala.

- Sua casa é muito aconchegante,Yukito-kun. - Dizia Fujitaka,olhando para o casal de irmãos.

- Arigato,Fujitaka-san. - Sorri Tsukishiro.

- E vocês?Já pensaram o que vão fazer? - Apontou para o casal.

- Bem,papai,nós... - Touya foi interrompido.

- Me refiro á situação de vocês!Vocês não poderão ter filhos,posto que a consangüinidade impõe limitações á gerar uma vida,casamento,hoje em dia,há limitações,salvo casos especiais.

- Como eu ia dizendo,papai...adotar um filho não é de todo mal,casamento,é mais uma convenção,oque importa,éo amor que sinto pela Sakura-chan,portanto me unir diante dos homens e nada...

- Pensou em tudo,né?Bem,não vou dizer que sou á favor,mas,se Nadeshiko não é contra,oque posso dizer?

- Arigatou gozaimashite,otosan! - Diz Sakura,abraçando Touya.

- E você,Eriol?Está pronto para outra? - Cutucava Fujitaka.

- Do geito que estou quebrado,magia,só daqui á duas semanas. - Falava Eriol de olhos fechados.

- Já que a oratória é minha,peço de forma mais polida,gomen nasai,Yukito,por ter sido tão rude.

- Não se preoculpe senhor Fujitaka,não posso lhe culpar,o senhor estava defendendo sua prole - de forma exagerada- mas,o importante,é que o bom senso voltou.

- Sempre bonzinho,Yuki! - Caçoa,Touya.

- AUH! - Grita o mesmo,após ser beliscado por Sakura.

Todos os presentes dão uma descontraída gargalhada.

Após um tempo de descanso,os Kinomoto se despedem:

- Muito obrigado,por tudo Yukito,e mais uma vez perdoe o mal geito. - Diz Yutaka.

- Até mais,Yuki,e se cuida! - Touya diz,enquanto abre a porta.

- Mais uma vez,você foi de extrema ajuda,arigato,Yukito-kun. - Sakura fala,enquanto é empurrada por Touya.

- Disponham,estou ao dispor sempre.

Enquanto saiam,Eriol,olhava tudo,sentado no sofá,fingindo estar dormindo.

- Finalmente saíram,agora podemos conversar. - Dizia Eriol,enquanto encarava Yukito.

- So-sobre oque?

- Nessa última luta,seu desempenho foi sofrível,nem para barrar minha outra metade teve força. - Falava da forma habitualmente fria de sempre.

- Pelo menos eu tentei,mas admito,enquanto Sakura-chan,não evoluir,meus poderes,não irão além! - Falava Yukito,preocupado.

N a rua,á caminho de casa,Fujitaka ficava incomodado com seus filhos aos abraços e beijos logo atrás.

- * Não conheço vocês...* - Repetia mentalmente.

Ao chegar,Fujitaka gentilmente pediu para seus filhos entrarem, o fizeram.

- Podem tomar um banho,que vocês estão deploráveis.

- Hi,otosan! - Responderam ao entrar.

Subiram rápidamente as escadas,e trataram de entrar no banheiro.

- Saudades de um banho,Imoto-chan! - Dizia Touya,enquanto se despia.

- Digo o mesmo,essa quase morte,me mostrou o valor dos pequenos momentos. - Respondeu Sakura assistindo o strip involuntário de Touya.

- Vamos? - Convidou Touya,enquanto entrava no banho.

- Estava esperando por isso,irmãzinho... - Dizia com um malicioso sorriso.

Ao entrar no chuveiro,foi recebida com um caloroso beijo,que lhe arrancou arrepios.

- Saudades desse momento,niichan!

Os beijos foram se prolongando ao pescoço macio da jovem,ao qual foram se transformando em mordidinhas,que fizeram Sakura virar os olhos de tesão.

- A-ai...aaah...é minha vez! - Dizia,já mordendo de leve a orelha de Touya.

Mordiscou até chegar aos lábios sedentos do jovem moreno,se demorando,saboreando cada centímetro,descendo pelo queixo,começou dando lambidas no atlético peito,até chegar á fonte dos desejos.

- Saudades de você,meu "cavalo". - Disse Sakura,antes de saborear o ríjo membro de Touya.

- Me-meu Kamisamá,vou pirar! - Balbuciou Touya,ante a gostosa e macia boca de Sakura.

- Mmmmm...- Respondeu,a jovem de olhos esmeraldas.

Antes de Touya chegar ao extase,Sakura se posiciona,e deixa seu onisan encaixar,levando-a ás estrelas.

- Não seja carinhoso,me castigue,seu cavalo delicioso!

Dando estocadas mais fortes,pôde sentir os limites de sua imouto,dando-lhe êxtase,e,por fim,a jorrente do leite quente banha as costas e o interior de Sakura.

- KAMISAMÁ,QUE GOSTOSO! - Ambos gritam,sem se conter.

- Meu Deus,meus filhos estão fodendo no banheiro,á que ponto cheguei... - Dizia Fujitaka,consigo,colocando a mão na testa.

Após o "relaxante" banho,se abraçam ternamente,e descem as escadas.

- Otosan,gomen pelo barulho. - Diz Touya,enquanto desce as escadas,segurando as mãos de Sakura.

- Oque se há de fazer,né?Na idade de vocês,é normal. - Falava Fujitaka olhando para o alto.

Enquanto isso,Eriol deu um último conselho á Yukito:

- Tente evoluir sua magia,não dependa só da magia de sua dona,vai lhe fazer bem.

- Vou fazer isso,acabei relaxando,admito,arigatou gozaimasu,Eriol-kun. - Sorria Yukito.

- Diá matá, né. - Se despedia do guardião de Sakura.

- See ya! - Responde Yukito,enquanto fecha a porta.

Quando o "casal" Kinomoto está namoricando no sofá descontraídamente,é ouvida acampaínha.

- Espera alguém? - Diz Touya á Sakura.

- Que eu saiba,não!

Touya,vai atender e,para surpresa de todos:

- Rika!Naoko!Chiharu! Á quanto tempo!Podem entrar! - Dizia Sakura de forma calorosa.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos,viemos fazer uma visita,ver se está tudo bem. - Dizia Rika,com um largo sorriso.

- É,faz tempo que estava com saudades,novidades? - Dizia Naoko.

Quando apareceu,Fujitaka,e ficou meio sem geito com tantas garotas bonitas em sua casa.

- Ouvi a campaínha tocar,pelo visto,Touya já atendeu. - Dizia,de forma displicente.

- Papai,acho que o senhor se lembra de minhas amigas:Chiharu-chan,Rika-chane a Naoko-chan! - Dizia Sakura toda empolgada.

- Radimemashite! - Diziam em coro.

- konichiwa! - Respondeu Fujitaka,reparando na beleza das amigas de sua filha.

Meio que tímidamente,Naoko olhou de rabo-de-olho para Fujitaka.

- Vou voltar para a cozinha,estão servidas de algo/

- Não se preocupe,está tudo bem. - Diziam por vez.

- Sumimasen,minna! - Se retirou.

- Então,me contem novidades,tou morrendo de curiosidade! - Dizia Sakura,enquanto sentava.

- Temos novidades fresquinhas,mas,em troca,conte seus segredos,Sakura-chan,ok?

- Aceito o desafio,Chiharu-chan.

- Me diga Rika-chan,já se casou,com Terada-sensei? - Sakura perguntava.

- Poxa,justo eu a primeira?Hã...vamos lá! - Sorriu maliciosamente a garota.

Acompanhe o próximo ep: 20 - A História de Rika.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors – Sonhos Molhados.

Cap. 20 – A História de Rika.

Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, a tímida Rika começa sua revelação:

- Tudo começou durante a aula do prfessor estava lecionando para a turma como de costume,e eu engoli meu medo, o encarei de forma mais sensual,quase intimando ele...

- Sério Rika? – Todas perguntaram em côro,num mixto de curiosidade e excitação. – E ele? O que fez?

- Sendo o mais discreto possível,ele continuou sua aula,me dispensando alguns rabichos de olhar,mas,o mais discreto possí final da aula,ele me pediu que eu fosse á sala dos professores.

- E?... – Olhos atentos estavam ansiosos.

- Após recolher meu material,fui á sala dos professores,a imensa porta estava fechada,e bati tímidamente,ouvi um "pode entrar",entrei e vi o amor da minha vida,de costas,mãos cruzadas,em pose pediu que eu sentasse,e começou á falar:

- Sabe,Rika-chan,tenho ouvido muitos mormurinhos dos outros professores,sobre o jeito como agimos,te apontam como minha "namoradinha",por saber do meu jeito ileso de trabalhar,a diretora não levou em conta,mas me disse para evitar tais múrmuros maldosos,que seria algo ruim para a escola se caso parasse em ouvidos alheios (polícia),e isso mesmo não sendo verdade,mancharia o nome da escola.

- Ma-mas professor,será que é tão ruim amar alguém assim?Não foi minha intenção lesar sua imagem,o que eu posso fazer se te...amo?Não consigo imaginar meu mundo sem o senhor,te quero constantemente ,até já me...masturbei pensando no...em você!Não tenho idade,mas tenho atitude!NÃO ME ABANDONE! – Gritei de forma quase muda.

- Calma,Rika-chan,não foi minha intenção destruir esse amor,ou esfriá-lo,quis apenas alertá-la para sermos mais discretos no nosso agir,evitar-mos o falatório dos outros,jamais que eu machucaria a pessoa que eu mais amo...

- U-um momento!O que o senhor disse?

- E-eu falei que temos de evitar o falatório dos outos e...

- Falo a outra parte sobre a pessoa que eu mais...

- Amo!Sim,Rika-chan,tentei me convencer que era uma impressão,que estava ficando louco,que era impossível,que talvez fosse pena por seus pais serem ausentes,mas,não,era simples e puro jeito,seu carinho,tudo me arrebatou sem defesas,e resolvi reprimir esse sentimento até o momento certo de poder me revelar,se você se lembrar de mim,lógico.

Sem dar chances de se defender,por ele estar de frente para o banco onde eu estava sentada,me atirei e dando um selinho,provei por alguns segundos os lábios dele,voltei á minha posição inicial,e o observei meio atônito,numa mistura de surpresa e gratidão,ele continuou:

- É,bem...essa é sua resposta?Você terá paciência de esperar?Estou tão grato,e feliz que não sei oque falar. – Vendo meus olhos pidões,ele se aproximou,fechei meus olhos e pude sentir o calor de seus lábios juntos aos meus,e senti o suave toque,respondi imediatamente,quase um beijo de língua,mas,o maldito bom senso impediu que ele continuasse,e ele prontamente se afastou.

- Está combinado,Rika-chan?Sejemos mais discretos,e ninguém sairá prejudicado,apenas temos á ganhar.

- Sim,sensei... – Disse meio desanimada,mas muito entusiasmada por dentro.

- Esperarei o tempo que for necessário,mas não desistirei de você,tenha certeza.

- Digo o mesmo, muito com esse momento,e ele não vai perecer.

E assim,saímos da sala dos professores,e cada um foi para seu lado.

- WOW RIKA-CHAN! – Gritaram em côro

- E eu achando que meu amor pelo Yukito fosse algo pernicioso,você me superou em séculos. – Se admirava Sakura.

- E tem mais,espero que ninguém se escandalize:

- Nos encontrávamos com uma certa frequência em lugares variados,na hora do recreio,na casa dele,na minha casa,até no parque Pinguim,mas,sempre mantendo uma certa discriçã atingi os 13 anos,e Terada não era mais meu professor,resolvi convidá-lo para um lanchinho á tarde na minha casa,claro que meus pais estavam fora.

- Pensou em tudo,hein? – Disparava Chiharu,com sorriso malicioso.

- Continuando.. – Dizia Rika,meio sem jeito:

- Assim que ele chegou,inicialmente fiquei meio tímida,mas,conforme a conversa ia rolando,fui me soltando até que servi a grande cartada: Sakê da melhor qualidade.

Como todo bom homen,ele não se negou á provar um pouco,e outro pouco,até que estava no ponto,apenas cheguei mais perto dele,que estava relaxando no sofá,e disse:

= Se seus lábios fossem mares,morreria afogada neles com todo prazer.=

E lhe dei um doce e tímido beijo,que instintivamente foi retribuído,saboreei cada momento daquele beijo,meu primeiro de língua,não sei se foi o calor da situação,mas suas mãos estavam me roçando,me abraçando,estava nas nuvens!

Respondi ao carinho,tateando seu peito bem definido,aproveitei para morder seu pescoço,e lamber suas orelhas,ouvi um leve gemido,sim,arranquei gemidos de Terada,isso me estimulou a fazer mais,arranquei sua camisa de seda,e mordisquei seu tórax com toda vontade do mundo,de seu peito,fui baixando até chegar á minha meta:seu volumen maximun,ele não conseguia esconder sua excitação,isso me empolgou a abrir sua braguilha,e admirar a fonte dos desejos,rijo e monumental penis,abocanhei sem esperar nada.

- E ele? – As meninas falavam com olhos de pomba.

- Ele apenas deixou levar,parecia que estava em transe,vi seus olhos cheios de prazer,fiquei tão feliz,que quase chorei,sé que ele tinha aberto os olhos,e me parou com o que eu estava fazendo,me deitou no sofá,e começou á me dar prazer,me lambiscando o pescoço,até arrancar minha blusinha,e ficar admirando meus seios por debaixo do sutiã de rendinha com flores tricotadas.

Sem parar,começou a lambiscar meu peito,descendo ao meu umbigo,chegando á minha púbis,com a boca ele tirou minha saia,e se deliciou com minha calcinha rosada com desenhos florais,á tirou e ficou com cara de "é tudo isso pra mim?",inicialmenteme estimulou com sua hábil língua, - ADOREI! – quando sua destemida língua adentrou meus segredos,quase morri de tesão.

De repente,ele para com tudo,me deixando ali com cara de "quero mais",e eu protestei:

- Se começar com essa conversa de temos parar,vamos acabar com tudo agora,e tudo bem,vou sofrer,mas,abaixar a cabeça pra sociedade,não aceito.

- Não cheguemos ao extremo,mas,se quer-me tanto,continuemos,Ri-chan,depois cuidaremos do resto.

- Continuando,quase pirei com suas mordiscadas em minha vagina,reparando que o gigante tinha acordado,me posicionei e fiquei esperando o navio aportar.

- CARACA! – As meninas não conheciam essa face de Rika.

- Obedecendo,cuidadosamente,ele foi encaixando até se sentir á vontade,após,começou o movimento ritmado,eu estava em outra dimensão,sentindo cada área de meu ser sendo invadida por aquele mastro do saber.

Já sentindo que estava chegando a hora,Terada retira seu membro de mim, e apoia nas minhas costas,para em seguida jorrar o leite quente em minhas costas,essa foi a sensação quente mais refrescante que já o dever cumprido,apenas me abracei com ele,e fiquei assim o resto da tarde.

- Rika-chan,precoce é pouco,fiquei sem palavras. – Falava Naoko,abobada com a confissão.

- Você teve mais que atitude,meus parabéns! – Saudava Chiharu.

- E o casório vai ter? – Desafiava Sakura.

- Sim,sou oficialmente noiva não oficial de Terada,como não tenho idade para tal,entre nós sou oficialmente noiva,mas,entre o povo,não.

- Ok,eu contei minha história quem é a próxima?

- Presumo que depois dessa,acho que ninguém tem história mais cabeluda,ou será que tem? – Falava Sakura encarando as demais.

- Então conte sua novidade Sakura,acabe com nossa curiosidade,please! – Clamava Chiharu.

- Sabe que é,espero que vocês não se escandalizem,com meu segredo lá vai...

Não perca próximo cap. 21 – O tabu nosso de cada dia.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 21 - O Tabu Nosso de Cada Dia.

Tomando coragem para fazer sua revela o s amigas,Sakura olhou de lado por um instante,e,voltando olhar para frente,come ou se abrir:

- Sabe que ,aconteceu um tempo atr s,me lembro como se fosse ontem,eu tinha retornado da casa do Shoran,e,ao chegar em casa,vi que tinha ningu m,olhei nas anota es,papai tinha ido uma escava o,nem me lembro mais,oque era,procurei pela casa,achei ningu m,subi para trocar de roupa,quando vi o banheiro aberto,o chuveiro ligado,entrei para deslig -lo,mas,para minha surpresa,o Touya estava no mesmo,por sorte estava de costas,nem sentiu minha presen a,me escondi detr s da porta,e fiquei observando,n o sei como,mas estava gostando da cena,me imaginei junto dele debaixo do chuveiro,e comecei me tocar...

- NANNI? - Diziam todas em c ro,parecendo belos piment es.

- Sim,com muito prazer me toquei,enquanto meu irm o estava no chuveiro,senti um prazer uno,inicialmente achei estranho,mas,fui gostando ponto de quase ter um orgasmo.

- SAKURA-CHAN!E DEPOIS? - Disse Chiharu,mais excitada que espantada.

- Acabei gemendo um pouco alto demais,e ele escutou,sa mais que depressa para ele n o perceber... - WOW! - Se admiraram as garotas.

- Ent o eu parei e pensei muito sobre oque tinha acontecido e cheguei a mais tem vel das conclus es:amava o s um tempinho,acabei por me declarar pra ele,ele l g co que me repreendeu,fiquei muito mal,perdi por um instante o ch o onde pisava,at que tive uma id ia infal vel:Usei do sentimental para seduzi-lo,e consegui me aproveitar do momento certo e agarrar sem piedade,l gico que demorou um pouco para ter a concretiza o do meu,que hoje nosso amor.  
Claro que papai,inicialmente foi contra radicalmente,mas,depois conseguimos dobrar a on a.

- Voc t tirando onda,Sakura-chan,s pra superar minha hist ria,n ? - Jo ava Rika.

- N o creio,T BEGE! - Quase gritava Naoko.

- ... - Balbuciou Chiharu.

- Duvidas de mim Rika-chan? - Sakura fala em tom desafiador.

Nesse meio tempo,Touya apareceu (pois estava conversando com o pai na cozinha).

- Como est o as coisas,amor? - D um beijo carinhoso,fazendo as meninas avermelharem.

= N o creio no que vejo,eles s o de fato...amantes?= - Sussurravam entre si.

- Amantes,n o,namorados,futuros noivos. - Disse Sakura,que ouviu a conversa.

- N o creio que voc s que s o amigas da Sakura tanto tempo,se assustem com essas coisas? - Touya olhava com um certo desd n.

- N o isso, que essa not cia nos pegou de surpresa,n o se esquenta,Touya. - Falavam envergonhadas.

- Pe o licen a,para tomar um pouco de gua,gomen.- Naoko se levantava e ia em dire o cozinha.

Chegando cozinha,ela avista Fujitaka cuidando de seus afazeres dom sticos.

- Gomenasai,Fujitaka-san,vou beber um pouco de gua.

- Sinta-se vontade...?

-Naoko.

- Sim,Naoko,desculpe eu ter esquecido seu nome,tudo bem com voc ?

- S-sim...- Nunca havia reparado como o pai de Sakura era bonito. - E com o senhor?

- Vou bem,tamb m,obrigado por perguntar. - Olhou de um geito que deixou a menina enrubescida.

- Fiquei sabendo das novidades,como o senhor encarou? - Dizia meio sem assunto.

- Inicialmente fui contra,mas,como n o se pode venc -los... - Enquanto falava,tentava disfar ar o olhar.

- Hmm...O importante, a harmonia familiar. - Naoko olhava Fujitaka de soslaio.

- V O FICAR FLERTANDO AT QUANDO? - Sakura surpreende aos dois,quebrando o clima entre o casal.

- Q-que isso?Magina! - Diz Naoko,enquanto Fujitaka fica sem a o.

- Est vamos s conversando,filha,n o pode? - Brinca Fujitaka por fim.

- Desencana,pai,foi s uma brincadeira. - Gargalhava Sakura.

- Vamos voltar,Sakura-chan? - Naoko puxava a menina pelo bra o.

- Dewa mata,ne, Fujitaka-san - Se despedia Naoko.

- Ja ne,Naoko-chan. - Sorria Fujitaka.

= Saquei o clima entre voc s,mas deixa quieto,n o sou ciumenta= - Cochichava Sakura ao ouvido Naoko.

- HOE!- Se assustou a menina ante tal declara o.

- N-n o nada disso,Sakura-chan,apenas troc vamos id ias,n o mais. - Tentou disfar ar.

- Hum,sei,mas vamos continuar nossa conversa,ok? - Desconfiava Sakura.

- H-hi! - Sem gra a,Naoko concordava.

Chegando na sala,Touya estava conversando com Chiharu e Rika,discontra damente.

- O clima entre voc s melhorou,isso bom,sobre oque falavam?

- Sobre banalidades,e voc ?Flagrou o papai bolinando a Naoko-chan? - Gozava o moreno.

- S um pouco,quero dizer,eles estavam batendo um papo discontra do.

- Sem problemas,senta amor,vamos tricotar um pouco. - Dizia Touya de geito engra ado.

Ap s um tempo conversando,Chiharu olha no rel gio e resolve voltar pra casa:

- A conversa est tima mas,tenho de voltar para casa.

Vamos embora tamb m,mais um pouco,e nossa m e nos mata. - Setenciam as outras meninas.

- Nh ,por mim voc s ficavam mais um pouco,mas,tudo bem. - Diz Sakura.

- Na pr xima vez,podemos passar a noite,que tal? - Sugestiona Rika.

- Boa id ia!Eu ap io nesse s bado,que tal? - Sugestiona Sakura.

- Ent o est marcado,que tal s 18:00? - Elas entram num consenso.

- timo!Ent o,tchau Sakura,tchau Touya,tchau Fujitaka-sensei,obrigado por tudo e at mais. - Cada uma se despedia,e tomava seu rumo.

- Sabe,To-ya,me sinto muito mais leve ap s ter aberto o jogo com as garotas.

- S rio?Isso muito bom,ter algu m confi vel para contar os segredos.

Enquanto andava com as meninas,Naoko pensava em Fujitaka,sem cerim nias...

- Algum problema? - Cutucava Chiharu ante a cara de paisagem de Naoko.

- N-nenhum,s pensando...

N o perca o pr ximo cap. - 22 - Amor Flor da Idade.


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors Sonhos Molhados

Episódio 22 – Amor á Flor da Idade.

- Alo,Tomoyo?é a Sakura,tudo bem?

- Oi,Sakura-chan!Tudo bem,que bons ventos lhe fazem me ligar?

- Sabe que é,é que sábado vai ter uma reunião com a "old school",e quero te convidar pra essa pequena festa,topa vir aqui ás 18:00?

- Bem,é lógico que sim,faz um bom tempo que não encontro essas maluquetes,vai ser muito divertido,hihi!

- MARAVILHA!Então fica combinado,tá bom?Beijos.

- Beijos!

Após desligar o telefone,Sakura fica esfuziante de alegria,pois fazia tempos que não encontrava a turma toda reunida.

- Está transbordando alegria,isso é bom,minha filha. – Dizia Fujitaka parado na entrada da sala.

- Sim,papai!Vai ser muito bom reunir a turma toda,ai,ai.

- É amanhã,né?

- Hi,mal espero.*A Naoko vai vir também,tá* - Falou Sakura de forma provocativa.

- É-É,bem,nãoperguntei nada! – Fujitaka fica sem graça.

- Não fique vermelho,pai,vou acabar te cozinhando no lugar do pimentão. – Caçoa Touya,descendo as escadas.

- Não encha você também! – Fujitaka se retira da sala.

- *Tá xonadão.* - Cochicha no ouvido de Sakura.

- Dá um desconto pro pai,faz tempo que ele não vê uma mulher bonita e sexualmente interessante como Naoko-chan.

- É fato...- AI! – É bruscamente beliscado por Sakura.

- Acha a Naoko-chan atraente?

- Que isso,entre achar e ser tem uma enorme diferença,e VOCÊ é atraente até o último fio de cabelo.

- Hmmm,esse é o meu Touya. – Dá um beijo lascivo no moreno.

E assim,cada um foi cuidar do seu afazer.

No dia seguinte,Sakura acordou cedo (fato raro),e tratou de deixar a casa mais aconchegante possível.E tratou de se cuidar,ficando assustadoramente linda.

ÁS 17:30,ouve-se á campainha tocar.

- Já?Quem será?Foi prontamente atender á porta,ao abrí-la,era Tomoyo no melhor estilo esportivo.

- WOW,Sakura-chan,estás linda! - *é só para mim?* - Graceja aos ouvidos de Sakura.

- Quem sabe,Tomoyo-chan? – Dá uma piscada provocante á morena.

- Sou a primeira,ou já chegou alguém mais?

- Não,és a primeira!Parece que elas vão vir de forma britânica. – Dá uma leve risada.

Nesse meio tempo,a campainha toca mais uma vez,e,ao atender,são as garotas com pequenas sacolas em suas mãos.

Irasshaimase,Chiharu-chan,Rika-chan,Naoko-chan!

Konichiwá,Sakura-chan,Tomoyo-chan!- Elas se comprimentam e entram.

- O que é isso em suas mãos? – Pergunta Sakura curiosa ao extremo.

- Algo para deixar a reunião mais apimentada,hehe! – Disse Chiharu com um sorriso perverso no canto dos lábios.

- Chiharu...cuidado com essas maluquices,hein? – Advertia Sakura.

- É inofensivo,liga não.

- Sei...Vamos? – Falou Sakura indicando a escada.

As garotas sobem até o quarto da jovem.E tentam chegar á um consenso sobre oque fariam primeiro.

- Está decidido,vídeos eróticos,e muita fofoca. – Dizia Rika,enquanto todas concordavam.

- Vídeos estrangeiros,que são mais auspiciosos. – Sentenciava Tomoyo.

E assim foi entre um "WOW!" e um "OH YEAH!",elas discutiam as performances dos atores como críticas experientes.

- Agora,após tanta baixaria,é chegada a hora de desfrutarmos do "grand moment". – Dizia Chiharu com a cara mais deslavada do mundo,revelando o conteúdo das sacolas.

- TÁ BRINCANDO CHIHARU? – Se assustou (ou ficou alegre?) Sakura,ao ver o conteúdo.

- Sim Sakura,sakê da melhor qualidade,quer fazer as honras? – Chiharu oferecia a garrafa.

- E por que não,né? – Sakura dizia enquanto pegava um copo. – Dellicious!Aprovado,sirvam-se.

E assim, as garotas se serviram,garrafa após garrafa.

- Se me derem licença,vou ao "toilet",prerfeito? – Dizia Naoko já tropeçando na língua.

- Se demorar,vamu toma tutu. – Tentava falar Rika enxergando dobrado.

Aos trancos e barrancos,Naoko desceu as escadas,entrando na sala (tinha esquecido que havia banheiro do lado do quarto de Sakura).

Tropeçou no macio sofá,caindo acidentalmente em cima de Fujitaka que estava assistindo a televisão.

- Ouch! – Se assustou com inesperado encontro.

Recobrando seus sentidos,reconheceu a linda garota que estava bem dizer em seu colo.

- Na-Naoko-chan?Você está bem? – Se preocupou com o estado da garota.

- Estou bem sim,só queria uma desculpa para encontrar com o senhor. – Faz uma cara sapeca.– E achei!

Fujitaka fica ruborizado com a sinceridade da meio tempo,ela aproxima-se mais dele,quase encostando os lábios.

- Na-Naoko,você tem noção do que faz?Pelo cheiro de sakê,presumo que está alterada,e...

- Tenho noção total do que faç questão do meu teor alcoólico,não é metade do que agüento.

E,ao terminar a frase,dá um selo em Fujitaka,oque ele imenda com um beijo encaram e dão um lascivo beijo.Mãos avulsas vão percorrendo o corpo de Fujitaka,que em resposta mordisca os lábios da garota.

- Acabe comigo,my dear. – Naoko sussurrava nos ouvidos de Fujitaka

Cumprindo seus desejos carnais,Fujitaka acabou ignorando as meninas no andar de cima. (Touya,estava trabalhando até mais tarde).E,abriu com os dentes a blusa de lãzinha rósea,revelando seu sutiã verde-bebe rendado.

- Sugoi,Fujitaka. – Pensava consigo mesmo.

Com sua desbravadora língua percorreu o peito de Naoko,fazendo-a arfar de prazer.

- Umah preguntia,a Naoku,foi aonde? – Perguntava uma bêbada Sakura.

- Sei lha! – Responde Chiharu cruzando os olhos.

- Vambora caçar aquela bêbada,devi terrr dismaiodo,HAHÁ! – Falava Rika,tentando ficar em pé.

- HÓI! – Em côro gritavam as trôpegas amigas.

Enquanto isso,Fujitaka fora de si,curtia o momento.

- Gostosa,muito!Te quero!

- Sou tua Fuji-chan,me desfrute.

No momento que ia se aprofundar nas intimidades da garota,se escutava ao longe gritos histéricos,hinos,e canções mal-cantadas.

Mecânicamente,Fujitaka fecha sua camisa,alinha a braguilha,Naoko arruma a blusa, sobe a sainha rendada,se senta no sofá opostoao de Fujitaka e ficam assistindo garotas conseguem descer a escada á muito custo,avistando o casal vendo TV,Sakura se apoiando em Tomoyo,dá uma cutucada:

- Proque nhão falou que iria namorar um poco,hein,Naokoh?

- Que-qué isso,Xakura-tchan,tava só sistindo TV enqanto recupero as forssas,seu pai já tava aqui,xô axentei.

- Por falar nisso,que papelão,filha?Chamar suas amigas para encher a cara,isso é meio de se divertir,olha seu estado? – Falava Fujitaka de forma áustera.

- Gomen,otoxan,fazia muto tempo qe não me divertchia axim.

- Pois bem,pode pegar sua amiga,e voltar pra sua futura ressaca,hi?

- Hi!

Após subirem as escadas,Fujitaka respira aliviado,e ficava pensando no que acabara de acontecer,e gostando de cada momento.

- Danadinha,me conquistou mesmo! – Falava consigo mesmo.

Após uma noitada,as quatro garotas se despedem de Sakura,ao sair,Naoko olha com discretos olhos famintos para Fujitaka,que estava se despedindo delas.

- Bye,meninas.

- Sayonará,Fujitaka-sensei obrigada pela hospitalidade. – Falavam em côro

- Precisamos marcar mais uma reunião dessas,Sakura-chan. – Falava Chiharu.

- É,será muito bom!

De forma discreta,Fujitaka encarou Naoko e deu uma piscadela.

- Até mais,meninas,tchau! – Dizia Sakura

Entrando em casa,Sakura se jogou no sofá,com uma debelada ressaca.

-Te avisei,né? – Acusava Fujitaka.

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir,pai,me deixa dormir um pouco,...zzzzz

- Acho que a loucura está no sangue,só pode...- Desacreditava Fujitaka ante os acontecimentos.

Não perca o próx. Cap. – 23 – Se Esse Sofá Falasse...


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors – Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 23 – Se Esse Sofá Falasse...

Após os fatos ocorridos na noite anterior,Sakura estava dormindo como pedra no macio sofá,que mais parecia o único "dolce far niente" do mundo,Fujitaka estava fazendo o balanço dos gastos da casa do último mês,Touya estava curtindo seu dia de descanso assistindo filmes do Jackie Chan,enfim,após uma noite de curtição,todos estavam aproveitando o domingo para botar seus assuntos particulares em dia.

Enquanto escrevia o seu balancete,sem querer,Fujitaka começou a ter lembranças que o obrigaram meio que sem querer á escrever Naoko em meio á lista de gastos com bebidas.

= CATSO!= - Deu um esbravejo ante o desatento.

- Tenho que beber menos,e de quebra barrar a bebida das crianças. – Falava consigo mesmo.

Enquanto dormia no sofá, Sakura sonhava com as artimanhas que já havia aporontado no mesmo sofá.

- Ai,oni-chan,assim é bom,isso,ããhr...- Balbuciava Sakura.

Ao ouvir os gemidos de Sakura,Fujitaka que estava no escritório,ia chamar a atenção dela,mas,permaneceu sentado,se lembrando,quase que instantaneamente do seu momento com Naoko.

= - Seja minha esta noite,Naoko-chan,me faça o homen mais feliz do mundo.= - Se lembrava Fujitaka,esquecendo por uns instantes de suas obrigações.

- Kami-Samá,com tanta obrigação,e eu pensando nessas coisas,se bem,que aquela garota me deixou excitado,Naoko,quando vou ter um momento mais íntimo contigo,ai,ai..

Nesse meio tempo,se ouve a campainha ser tocada,Touya,que estava compenetrado no filme,se levanta para atender:

- Pois não?...é,ã...Ka-Kaho!Que bons ventos lhe trazem aqui? – Se espanta o moreno ao se deparar com Kaho Mizuki.

- Me desculpe em vir sem avisar,mas,isso é urgente,posso entrar?

- Po-pode, ão,me conte oque aconteceu de tão urgente?

- TOUYA,QUEM É? – Grita Fujitaka.

- É a minha ex-professora,Kaho Mizuki.

- Fique á vontade,obrigado pela visita. – Termina Fujitaka,voltando á seus afazeres.

- Arigato gozaimashite,Fujitaka-sensei. – Agradece Mizuki,se voltando para Touya:

- Bom,mais uma vez desculpe Touya,mas aconteceu algo muito sério,e como vocês são os únicos á par de tudo á respeito da magia corrente na região,recorro á vocês,espero não ter problemas.

- Bem,se você for mais específica,talvez possa te ajudar.

- Não me leve á mal,mas,espero a ajuda de alguém com mais intimidade com a magia,a Sakura-chan está?

- NHAY!Vou chamá-la,espere um pouco. – Saindo do hall,e se posicionando na sala,Touya grita carinhosamente:

- SAKURA,TEM ALGUÉM PRECISANDO DOS SEUS PODERES,ACORDAAAAAA!

Do sofá onde estava,Sakura desperta de imediato,se assustando,á ponto de cair no chão.

- HOOOOOEEEEEEE! ESTÁ LOUCO TOUYA?! – Diz,enquanto se ergue.

- Tem alguém querendo te ver,você vai gostar da visita. – Ironiza o moreno.

- Are,are...Quem será?Pode deixar entrar,já estou acordada mesmo.

Ao ver quem era a visita,Sakura muda a fisionomia,e ignora a presença de seu irmão:

- Kaho-san,á quanto tempo,que bons ventos lhe trazem? – Gesticula para sentar.

- Sakura-chan,que bom ver que você está bem,peço desculpas por só vir aqui para solicitar sua ajuda,pena não ser uma visita social.

- Pode falar,não se preocupe,é sinal de que confia no meu taco.

- Então,estava cuidando dos meus afazeres,quando Eriol,me contatou mentalmente,mas que depressa cheguei á Tomoeda,já que estou em Tóquio chegar no endereço que ele me passou, até a residência de Tsukishiro-kun.E, ao adentrar,me deparo com uma espécie de vórtice aberto,podendo ao longe ver seres extra-dimensionais,e Eriol servindo de barreira oque se passava,e ele á muito custo me explicou que estava treinando com o Tsukishiro-kun,e num mal movimento de feitiços,gerou esse desequilíbrio,Yue está do lado de dentro do portal,para evitar a aproximação de tais seres.

- Meu Deus,é por isso que o Yukito não apareceu esses dias,e nem foi enviado para me avisar?

- Sim,e por usar muita energia,Eriol-kun não pode romper sua barreira de energia,e avisar-te.

- Então,o meio-inglês fez caca e não tem forças para desfazer,e de quebra meteu o Yuki no meio.- Analisava Touya.

- É, se for interpretar assim,foi.O Tsukishiro-kun queria aumentar seus poderes,e aceitou a proposta de Eriol-kun e treinar para ampliar seus poderes,pelo que o meio Clow Leed me relatou.

- E ele acha que eu sou capaz de inverter a situaçã ,não tive poder nem para vencer meu pai,como eu vou desfazer um feitiço – mesmo que torto – da outra parte de Clow?

- Presumo que ele tenha fé em você Sakura-chan...

- Ou ele está matando cachorro á grito mesmo. – Interrompe Touya.

- Quer testar um pouco do meu grito,onii-chan? – Sakura diz,olhando sério para Touya.

- O que me diz,Sakura-chan,aceita o apelo de Eriol-kun?

- Aceito,assim,eu posso ver até onde vai meu limite.

- Perfeito,Sakura-chan,você me acompanha?

- Bom,prefiro que vá na frente,logo mais eu estarei lá.

- Sem problemas,espero não ser á,Sakura.

- Sayonará,Mizuki-sensei.

Assim sendo,ela partiu em direção da casa de Eriol,enquanto Sakura explicava para seu pai seu ocorrido.

- Compreendo,minha filha,tome cuidado,apesar de evoluir muito na magia,você ainda não é páreo para um ser de outra dimensão.

- Não se preoculpe papai,não irei para pelejar contra seres que desconheço,vou só para auxiliar Eriol no selamento desse portal.

- Que assim seja,e sabe,se der alguma coisa errada,por menor que seja,me chame que eu irei,viu?E você, - Aponta para o Touya – cuide bem dela.

- Sem problemas pai,o que eu puder fazer,farei.

Antes de ir,Sakura verificou se estava com suas cartas,colocou seu báculo no bolso e partiu pensando:

- "Se eu chamasse a Tomoyo,com certeza ela ia fazer algum uniforme bizarro."

Chegando á casa de Yukito,tudo aparentava paz e calma,como a porta estava entre-aberta,Sakura calmamente abriu-a.

- Que estranho, será que Eriol conseguiu resolver?

Mas,ao ir mais adiante,e adentrando a sala, Sakura tem uma visão nada convencional:

Um enorme buraco não na parede,mas,sobre a parede,Eriol recitendo um feitiço com os braços abertos,ao fundo a imagem de Yue apontando seu arco para o infinito,e , finalmente,Kaho Mizuki segurando fielmente seu sino mágico.

- Sakura!Que bom que chegou rápido! – Dizia Mizuki mais aliviada.

- E oque eu posso fazer para ajudar?

- Se junte á Eriol,e evoque um feitiço de selamento,quem sabe,com dois magos seja mais fácil.

Sem muitas delongas,Sakura se aproxima e fica na mesma posição de Eriol,começando a invocação ritualística,ela pronuncia as palavras numa língua desconhecida,e sente uma forte energia invadir seu seus poderes,Touya fica sem saber oque fazer:

- KESÁ!Porque eu sou tão inútil?

Apesar dos esforços da dupla,o vórtice não recuava,pelo contrário,ampliava mais.

- Temos que ter mais força,só a nossa,não está resolvendo. – Afirmava Eriol.

- E oque podemos fazer? – Sakura estava ficando aflita com a situação.

Sem dizer uma só palavra,a metade de Clow,fez uma invocação,e Yue apareceu perante os dois.

- Nanni? – Dizia,ao se ver na sala do lado de dentro,eo buraco maior.

- Precisamos de sua força aqui,será mais útil.

- E o que eu posso fazer?

- Apenas ceda sua energia para ampliar nosso campo de atuação.

Obedecendo,Yue,ficou de pé na frente dos dois abriu os braços,e começou á fazer sua doação de os três ficaram em silencio,enquanto a energia percorria o ambiente.

Mizuki e Touya ficaram pasmos com a quantidade de vibrações que seus corpos sentiam.

- Acho que vou explodir! – Exclamava Touya.

- Apenas fique mais passivo,que não te fará mal. – Acalmava Mizuki.

Repentinamente,pensamentos nada condizentes com a situação,pululavam a mente dos

presentes.

- "Por que isso?" – perguntavam um por um, até que Touya explode em ódio e luxúria,sem motivos,dando um forte soco em Mizuki,e rasgando suas roupas,revelando sua lingerie.

- HÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Grita a professora,ante o surto de Touya.

A harmonia ora instalada,se conturba,e as ondas que estavam sanando a ferida dimensional recuam bruscamente,quebrando a concentração dos magos.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU BAKATERU! – Gritava Sakura ao ver o círculo de magia ser quebrado.

Reparando bem,Sakura viu a cor dos olhos de seu irmão eram diferentes.

- Não fale mais nada,Sakura-kun,nosso inimigo acidental,dominou o corpo dele. – Dizia Eriol.

Com o grito de Sakura,Touya,larga o belo corpo de Mizuki,e fica se esgoelando de rir.

Não perca o Próx. Cap. 24. – De volta as Origens.


	24. Chapter 24 - De Volta Ás Origens

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors – Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 24. – De volta ás Origens.

A risada escrachada do inimigo acidental fez com que todos os presentes se assustassem,devido o tom debochado com que era lançado o olhar inquisidor do ente ante os presentes…

- Oque lhe leva á tanta petulância,ser intrometido,pois sabeis que aqui não é o teu lugar? – Questiona Eriol,fitando-o cautelosamente.

- Ora,Eriol,sei muito bem aonde estou pisando,e tenha certeza que você não é um ápice da moral,estou errado?

Engolindo em seco,Eriol entendeu que o ser o conhecia intimamente.

- Co-como podes dizer tal absurdo?És algum juiz espiritual da moral e bons costumes? – Ironiza.

- Não,mas posso dizer que conheço cheiro de podre de longe,e isso me deixa muito feliz!

= - Oque eles estão falando? = - Cochicha Sakura com Mizuki.

= - Acho que falam sobre o passado nada convencional de Leed Clow e do próprio Eriol. =

- Estão segredando alguma perversão,meninas? – Diz o estranho ser,olhando de soslaio para as duas.

- Que ousadia,se tenho meus pecados o problema é tão somente meu,e NÃO SEU!Não sois um juiz qualificado para me julgar ou quem quer que seja! – Repuldia Kaho Mizuki.

- Meu sonho não é ser um juiz,somente me divirto com as fraquezas humanas,aliás,sou um Oni,não um julgador. – Diz,enquanto olha Mizuki com olhos luxuriosos.

Enquanto Kaho e o revelado Oni conversam,Eriol gesticula para Sakura ,que compreende,e mentalmente evoca um feitiço,Eriol faz o mesmo,erguendo seu bá um cada lado do demônio dimensional,lançam a repentina armadilha,interrompendo a peleja entre Mizuki e o demoníaco ser,que se encontra envolto num poderoso cone de energia arcana.

- ARGH! – Esbraveja o ser ante o ataque.

- Rápido,vamos retirá-lo do Touya! – Fala Eriol,gesticulando pontos mágicos no ar.

Fechando seus olhos,e abrindo-os o Oni apenas esbraveja com toda força:

- MAGICUS ARBEUQ!

Com a potência do golpe da fala,tudo que estava á sua frente e atrás,é lançado para muito longe,chocando-se de encontro á parede.

- KEZÁ! – Esbravejam quase que em uníssono.

- Satisfeitos? – Olha com desdém para todos.

Se recuperando do baque,Sakura procura seu livro,mas não encontra.

- Onde foi parar o Livro Clow?Droga!

Caminhando de forma insinuante até Kaho Mizuki,o Oni se abaixa,e pega ela pelo queixo,percorrendo seu belo rosto com a língua:

- Hum,é por isso que Touya fica excitado ao te ver,está explicado,você tem um gosto inebriante.

Com todo o asco do mundo,Mizuki o empurrou com uma força sobre-humana,fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás:

- Hum-hum!Ainda tens força?Incrível como você não é frágil tal qual tinha pensado.

Enquanto ele estava distraído com Mizuki,Eriol e Sakura despertam Yue que estava paralisado desde o início:

- Até que enfim!Achei que ficaria dormindo até tarde.

- O que aconteceu?Quem é aquela coisa possuindo o Touya?Jamais vi tanta maldade no olhar do Touya.

- Caro observador,vamos voltar á nossa missão,e deixar os questionamentos para depois? – Disse Eriol.

- Tenho uma pequena ideia do que poderemos fazer .Me dê uma carona até minha casa,acho que lembrei aonda deixei o Livro. –Sakura diz categórica.

Assim sendo,levantando voo com Sakura em seus braços Yue parte em direção á residência dos que fora ludibriado por sua conversa com Mizuki,o demônio parte em direção dos dois,mas,Eriol invoca um feitiço acertando-o,deixando o casal partir.

- Não ligo,mesmo que ela consiga o que quer,sua força será ainda inferior a minha.

Sem mais palavras,Eriol invoca um círculo de magia,fazendo com que o malévolo ser fosse entrelaçado com o sua vez,o demônio gesticula,mas,em vão,permanece no mesmo se aproxima dele,e dá um soco potente.

- Sei que o Touya não sentirá nada mesmo...O que faremos agora Eriol?Preso ele está,mas até quando?Sei que não podemos destruí-lo,e se jogássemos ele de volta?

- Aonde Mizuki-san?O portal está lá,mas aonde?Não sei se você reparou,não há nada na parede. – Aponta o jovem mago.

Chegando em casa,Sakura corre desesperada para seu o Livro,e o coloca no chão,fazendo a invocação necessária,o último guardião desperta:

- Há quanto tempo, Kérberus!Vamos trabalhar? – Ironiza Yue.

- Sabe que não tenho medo do trabalho,Yue! – Kérberus o olha com desdém. - Sakura,pensei que tinha esquecido dos amigos? – Sorri para a jovem mestra.

- É uma longa história,depois lhe conto que você me acompanhe,é urgente.

Acompanhada dos dois guardiões,Sakura parte pela janela que estava aberta.

- Tome cuidado minha filha. – Fujitaka mentalizava enquanto estava nos seus afazeres.

Enquanto estavam á caminho,Sakura explica tudo,deixando Kérberus á par dos acontecimentos.

- E agora que está feita a meleca ,precisam de todo o apoio para desfazer?

- É bem por aí,Kero-chan,com seu poder será bem mais fácil vencer aquele Oni desgraçado.

- Que assim seja,então...o poderoso Yue ficou congelado de medo?Que péssimo. – Zombou Kérberus.

- Não digo medo,mas,foi algo que me impediu de reagir. Se constrangeu Yue.

Ao chegar,eles avistam Eriol em pose de guarda,muito cansado,Mizuki segurando seu sino mágico com toda força,e,ao centro de tudo,o estranho ser amarrado já frouxamente por linhas místicas.

- Não estava mais aguentando segurar ele,mas valeu á pena.Kérberus,há quanto tempo?

- É esse o ser?Não parece grande coisa! – Diz Kérberus encarando o Oni.

Mal acabou de falar a frase,o lacre imposto por Eriol foi destruído eo Oni pôde se livrar e lançar um poderoso ataque contra o guardião,fazendo Kérberus se esconder entre suas próprias asas.

- Você é muito ousado,sabia? – Diz,abrindo suas poderosas asas.

Em contra resposta,Kérberus lança um poderoso turbilhão de chamas,atingindo em cheio seu oponente,que se defende com um escudo de energia.

- PARE COM ISSO KERO!VOCÊ VAI FERIR O CORPO DO TOUYA! – Grita Sakura desesperada.

- D-Desculpa,mas, você viu?Ele defendeu o corpo,é sinal de que ele depende de Touya para permanecer aqui. – Frisa o imponente leão.

- É verdade... = Ao invés de ataques místicos,devamos nos valer de ataques físicos. – Observa Sakura.

Desse modo,Sakura invoca a carta "Força",e ataca ferozmente o corpo possuído,ignorando ajuda de Kérberus...Porém,a falta de intimidade com lutas,fez Sakura ser presa numa teia de energia.

Eriol e Yue resolvem atacar em conjunto,mas,por estarem muito cansados,seus ataques físicos não surtiram efeito,e,também tombaram ante o Oni.

Kérberus por ver o amadorismo dos guerreiros,não viu outra saída senão atacar o ser com todas suas forças:

- Que Sakura me perdoe...- e com toda sua energia acumulada,lançou um ataque extremo,uma bola de fogo deveras grande para o ambiente contra o corpo jaz ém o máximo que conseguiu foi deixá-lo com as roupas queimadas e algumas avarias contra ataque,o Oni velozmente se atracou ao pescoço de Kérberus,fazendo-o cair desfalecido.

Vitorioso,ele parte em direção ao corpo apavorado de Mizuki:

- Vamos brincar? – Mas,vasculhando a mente de Touya,ele se volta,e olha para Sakura,presa na teia...

- Primeiro vou me servir dessa gostosa,quero saber o que ela tem,que fez o próprio irmão se deliciar...

Chegando ante o belo rosto da Card Captor,ele lambe de forma luxuriante,se divertindo em bulinar seu belo corpo:

- Y-Y-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Grita enojada a garota.

O grito foi o estopim para o estranho e poderoso ser,começar a se contorcer de dor tal qual uma bala no estômago.

Caindo duramente no chão,ele se contorce como se alguém quisesse o expulsar na marra.

O máximo que ele escuta repetidamente em sua cabeça é a frase:

- "eliri el mia korpo estante intrusivo" – A repitição constante,faz com que o estranho demônio se enfraqueça até que ele é vitoriosamente expurgado:

- " NUN!,NUN!NUNNNN!" – Com isso,ele é expelido para fora do corpo de Touya.

Olhando para o ser,Touya diz categóricamente:

- Bem é sabido,se for pronunciado seu nome,perdes toda a tua força,e serás um verme sem valor,pois assim farei para lhe castigar,lixo do lixo: - E, abrindo o vórtice interdimensional Touya grita para os quatro ventos:

- KALITHEMOAL! – Assim sendo,o Oni é sugado sem direito de refultar ante o poder que envolve seu corpo.

Havendo plena calmaria,Sakura consegue se soltar da teia,Touya por sua vez,dá um doce sorriso,e cai duramente no chão.

- TO-YAAA! – Grita Sakura correndo para acudir seu irmão.

Os outros membros vão aos poucos despertando do sono induzido,e se admiram de ver Touya livre do odioso ser.

- Estão todos bem? - Pergunta Mizuki meio sem acreditar no que acabara ver.

- Estamos bem,mas o que aconteceu Mizuki-san? – Pergunta Eriol.

- Estou pasma com o que acabo de ver,Touya conseguiu se livrar do Oni,abriu o vórtice que estava desaparecido,e pronunciou um feitiço em esperanto. – Dizia com os olhos arregalados.

- Então,o irmão de Sakura recuperou mais que poderes perdidos,ele ampliou seus ÍVEL! – Se alegrava Eriol.

Após um bom tempo,os presentes tomam seus rumos,Sakura feliz por seu irmão recuperar e ampliar seus poderes,Touya por não se sentir um inútil,Yue e Kérberus cientes de que têm de ampliar seus poderes,Mizuki maravilhada por presenciar tudo oque viu e,Eriol ciente de que seus poderes ainda não são eficazes contra seres de outra diemnsão.

- Chegando em casa,Sakura,Touya e Kaho Mizuki,são recepcionados por Fujitaka com um sorriso de orelha á orelha:

- OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU TOUYA-CHAN!

- O senhor ficou sabendo?A é,esqueci que sou filho do todo poderoso Clow Leed. – Brinca Touya.

Abraçando os filhos,ele olha para Mizuki e diz:

- O quarto de hóspedes já está pronto,Kaho-san,sinta-se á vontade. – Diz Fujitaka com um sorriso terno no rosto.

Kaho Mizuki adentrando o chateau dos fujitaka muito agradecida responde:

- Arigatou gozaimashite,Fujitaka-sensei.

Não perca o próximo cap.: 25 - Kiss x Kiss.


	25. Chapter 25 -KissxKiss

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors – Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 25 – Kiss x Kiss

Após os fatos bizarros ocorridos,Sakura corre apressada para tomar um banho e esquecer da batalha que quase custou sua vida e de seus amigos,mas,tinha algo que ela não queria esquecer:a desenvoltura de Touya que despertou seu sangue de bruxo (poderoso diga-se de passagem).

- Ai,ai,ai,To-chan,agora vai ficar interessante,ter um macho completo só para mim.

- Vai entrar ou não? – Dizia uma voz assustando a menina que estava á porta do banheiro,sonhando acordada.

- AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!QUE SUSTO,SEU BAKKA! – Dá soco em Touya,mas,puxa-o para dentro do banheiro.

- E então,como vai ser meu "mestre dos magos espadaúdo"? – Sakura fala em tom sensual.

- O que minha dama desejar. – O olhar desejoso de Touya diz tudo.

Mais que depressa,Sakura beijou o rosto suado de Touya,ignorando a nhaca que saia do corpo do mesmo:

- Hum,adoro feromônio masculino. – Lambia de forma lasciva o pescoço de Touya,dando pequenas mordidas e arrancando suspiros de prazer do moreno.

- Arrrnn isso é tão regozijante,Sa-chan.

Assim,Sakura foi baixando suas carícias pelo corpo do moreno,até atingir sua meta principal: a púbis excitada e beijos na fonte dos desejos,abocanhou-a com tanta vontade,que deixou Touya surpreso:

- Estava com tanta,- au,Yes,aarrr... -,saudade assim?Essa é minha monstrenga do sexo faça miséria comigo.

Enquanto o casal Kinomoto estava matando sua sede de sexo,Fujitaka estava todo orgulhoso de sua cria,filha e filho – apesar de incestuosos – são os magos mais preparados de seu círculo de conhecidos.

- Nem tudo é perfeito,mas,o que posso fazer?O importante é ter saúde.

Enquanto estava caminhando para o escritório,Fujitaka não reparou na mulher que estava de cabeça distraída andando em sua direção,o impacto foi inevitável:

- TÓC – AU minha cabeça...a,per-perdão Mizuki-san não tive intenção.

- Gomenasai,Fujitaka-sensei,estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

- É verdade,mas,isso foi ótimo para despertar o poder adormecido do Touya-chan. – Sorri feliz Fujitaka.

- Não nego que fiquei com medo do que iria acontecer conosco naquela casa com aquele ser sinistro querendo ,ainda bem que tudo deu certo.

- É quando menos se espera,que o poder necessário desperta.E o do meu filho surgiu punjante.

- Não nega a genética,rsrsrs. Sorri tímidamente Mizuki. – Fujitaka repara a beleza de Mizuki,e meio galanteador dispara:

- Presumo que uma genética combinada beleza mais poder faria de um filho um ser imbatível em vários ambitos. – (Que cantada mais nerd.) – Se penaliza Fujitaka.

- Hihihi!Tem razão,quando há empatia entre os gêneros,isso se potencializa. – Kaho Mizuki diz,de forma sugestiva,olha o professor.

- "Gomen ne, Naoko-chan,tenho que aproveitar esse encontro de nerds." – Pensa consigo enquanto beija o ombro desnudo de Mizuki.

Mordendo os lábios de prazer,Kaho se encosta na parede do corredor,e fecha seus olhos.

- Isso é muito gostoso,acabe comigo,meu sensei depravado,me mostre seu poder hentai.

Obedecendo as ordens da colega de profissão,Fujitaka abaixa a blusa de um tom masculino (emprestada do próprio Fujitaka),e revela os seios róseos e etumecidos sem muita demora,os seios são lambidos por uma língua sedenta há muito tempo.

- Como nunca reparei em você Kaho-chan? – Se delicia Fujitaka com o sabor da professora.

- Talvez, - arf,ainr – falta de tempo. – Mizuki responde com os olhos fechados de tesão.

Descendo um pouco mais,Fujitaka dá um beijo carinhoso no ventre da mulher,deixando-a em delírio.Não satisfeito,com sua mão,o professor começa á estimular por cima da calça de moleton,o sexo de Mizuki.

- A-acaba comigo,seu mago tarado! – tenta abafar um grito,enquanto é molestada.

Mudando de posição,Fujitaka fica por trás de Mizuki,de forma belicosa,encostando,e sentindo uma ereção nascer,Mizuki,se delicia com o momento:

- Por trás é melhor...au...isso ! – Diz,enquanto habilmente abaixa sua calça,para sentir melhor a rigidez de sentir a pele da professora,Fujitaka não se controla e segue beijando as costas de Mizuki,até chegar em suas macias e bem torneadas nádegas fazendo um sexo oral no anus róseo,arranca suspiros quase histéricos de Kaho:

- Devia ter te "conhecido" antes,seu hentai sugoi! – Se admira com a performance de Fujitaka.

- Culpa sua,sensei dellicious. – Ele se prepara para entrar nos segredos de Mizuki.

No ápice do ato sexual,Sakura cavalga seu "alazão moreno",para melhorar o clima,a água do chuveiro deixa mais aconchegante o interlúdio amoroso:

- Vai,assim,ai...delícia... – Tirando a irmã da posição,Touya,a deixa de quatro,e possui ela antes do "grand moment":

- Gostosa,MUITO,você... – Tenta falar algo,enquanto faz movimentos de vai e vem.

- Ai,ai,ai...não pare,Touya,vou morrer! – Sakura repete de olhos semi-cerrados.

Sentindo a elevação do momento,Touya apenas diz:

- VOU GOZAAAAaaarrr... – Rápidamente,Sakura se vira,e recebe toda a lava do vulcão em sua face,lambendo os lábios ela balbucia:

- Saudades dessa cena,valeu á pena esperar. – Vamos? – Assim sendo,terminam o banho,e saem do chuveiro aos beijos.

Fujitaka ouvindo o chuveiro sendo desligado,setencia:

- Uma última antes deles passarem por aqui,ok?

- PERFEITO! – Mizuki fala empolgada,rebolando com mais ímpeto,enquanto Fujitaka dá tapas nas nádegas da professora.

Fazendo movimentos mais frenéticos,é sentido o momento de explodir,Mizuki pede á Fujitaka:

- VAI COM TUDO,GOZA EM MIM,SENSEI GOSTOSO!

Tirando seu membro de dentro dela,o professor,cobre as costas de Mizuki com seu leite quente.

- YAHOOOO! – Fujitaka grita desordenado após tanto tempo de secura.

Ouvindo osgritos,o casal Kinomoto,desce as escadas apressadamente,ouvindo os passos,Fujitaka se veste ligeiro,Mizuki se tranca no escritório,e quando chegam até o corredor de acesso,avistam fujitaka com anotações nas mãos:

- O que aconteceu pai?Ouvi um grito estridente,algo bom ou ruim? – Pergunta Touya com sua auto estima recuperada.

- Nada não filho,me empolguei com os resultados do relatório do grupo de arqueologia,Gomen,se te assustei.

- Que isso,pensei que tinha ganhado na loteria, - até parece – né?

- Bem,não gosto de jogar na loteria,e nunca precisei,seria muito surreal,ne?

- Se está tudo bem,então boa noite papai. – Diz Sakura desconfiada da desculpa esfarrapada.

- Oyasumi nasai,musume.

Após o casal subir as escadas,Fujitaka abre sutilmente a porta do escritório,e Mizuki sorrateiramente sai:

- Que adrenalin- Nem te conto,Mi-chan.

Os dois se beijam,e,Mizuki voltou ao que iria fazer inicialmente,beber um copo d'água,enquanto Fujitaka foi guardar uns documentos no escritó Mizuki saia da cozinha,eles se encontram de novo,mas,de forma mais polida,apenas se cumprimentam,enquanto a professora passava por Fujitaka,ele dá um tapinha na bunda de Mizuki fazendo-a virar pra trás e dar uma piscadela.

Não perca o próximo cap. – One Night!

a,Fuji-chan.


	26. Chapter 26 - One Night

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors – Sonhos Molhados.

Ep. 26 – One Night.

Após a noite de prazer que tirou a "virgindade" de Fujitaka,o mesmo estava fazendo todo animado o café da manhã:

- Ohayo otosan,está todo feliz,por acaso viu o pássaro azul? – Dizia Sakura com olhar desconfiado.

- N-não é isso filhinha,gomenasai,Ohayo-gozaimashite. – Dizia um Fujitaka sem jeito total.

- Não tem problema,Oto-chan,serei discreta,tá? - Solta um risinho enquanto fala – Já está pensando em trazer mais um maninho pra cá,ou foi só um romance selvagem de momento? – Sakura olha com olhos curiosos para seu pai.

" - Como minha filha que era tão bobinha,se tocou de ontem?Pelo menos da Naoko ela nem desconfia..." – Pensava Fujitaka enquanto bolava uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Não é o que você pensa,musume-chan,apenas estou feliz por poder conversar com uma colega de profissão,esses dias foram tão tempestuosos,que até esqueci como era bom conversar com um amigo sobre frugalidades,só isso.

- Que pena,pensei que você estava curtindo um pouco a vida carnal,mas tudo bem. – Sakura diz com uma cara mal disfarçada de quem acreditou.

- Filha?! – Diz Fujitaka com feição assustada.

- Brincadeira,pai! – Sakura sorri.

- Hoje vai ter reunião com as meninas aqui,tudo bem? – A Naoko vai vir,hihihi. – Joça Sakura.

- Não tem problemas,filhinha,e o que me interessa se a Naoko-chan,vem ou não? – Se preocupa Fujitaka.

- Nada não,Oto-chan. – Se diverte Sakura com a situação.

- Isso é falta de...CÓCEGAS! – Começa á fazer cócegas em Sakura,deixando ela sem reação.

- Assim vou ficar com ciúmes,papai. – Uma voz mais grave desconcerta a cena inocente.

- HOOOEEE! – Se assusta Sakura.

- Tá me estranhando,Touya?! – Se recompõe o professor.

- To brincando,otosan... – Passa por Fujitaka e dá um beijo carinhoso em Sakura.

- Precisa de ajuda,Mr. Fujitaka?Hoje estou livre,aproveita a chance.

- Já que insiste,preciso que você faça umas compras na mercearia e pague estas contas que vencem hoje,ok?

- Sem problemas,sir. – Touya se retira para fazer seus afazeres.

- Então,hoje á noite elas virão aqui,tá bom?

- Sem problemas,Sakura-chan.

- Arigato,otosan,o café tava maravilhoso.= Culpa do amor = - Após cochichar,Sakura abre a porta e sai.

- Essa menina...- Fujitaka fala consigo.

Já na rua,Sakura fica observando alguns livros que estão expostos numa livraria,mais exatamente livros sobre ocultismo.

- Preciso fazer um upgrade nos meus conhecimentos... – Sakura faz uma observação.

- Gostou de algum livro? – Uma voz masculina indaga a menina.

- Gostei sim,mas estou só observando. – Sakura diz de forma displicente.

- Qual deles,Sakura-chan?

- HO-HOE!Como o senhor me conhece? – Quando ela vira para olhar seu interlocutor,se assusta...

- ME-MEILING?

Fica algum tempo olhando para a bela chinesa,que apareceu por um truque do destino.

- Pensou que fosse quem? – Meiling Li sorri de forma carinhosa.

- Como você conseguiu engrossar sua voz desse jeito? – Se admira Sakura.

- Estou bem sim,obrigado por perguntar,e você? – Meiling dá um sorriso irônico.

- Gomen,Meiling-chan,me assustei com essa técnica,admirável.

- Eu aprendi fazendo algo comum como teatro,não é nada relacionado á magia.

- Me enganou,sua boba.

- Não,sou SUA boba,certo? – Um olhar cheio de lasciva invade o rosto da bela morena.

- Só você pra me provocar assim,Mei-chan.A,é!Nem te contei,as meninas vão se reunir hoje em casa,você está expressamente convidada. – Intima Sakura.

- Tenho nada para fazer mesmo,ficarei com você o dia todo,que tal?Como minha família está visitando alguns negócios em Tomoeda,o meu dia é free! – Meiling diz e dá um pulo em cima de Sakura.

- Mei-Meiling,estamos na rua,mantenha a calma. – Fala a menina de olhos esmeraldas.

- Tudo bem,minha linda Deusa,vou ter que te disputar com Tomoyo,mas,qualquer coisa,fazemos um menage-a-trois. – Zomba a morena.

Entrando sem querer na livraria,Meiling vai conversando com Sakura,compra um livro sem dar conta,saem da livraria,e de súbito ela para de falar,e saca o pacote:

- O que é isso,Mei-chan? – Pergunta Sakura curiosa.

- Nem percebeu?Estava tão compenetrada nos meus olhos?Normal,my Love...

Dá o pacote para Sakura, e espera ela abrir.E,ao abrir...

- Está brincando,Mei-chan,ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASHITE,AISHITERU!Esse era o livro que eu estava namorando! – Sakura fica muito alegre,e dá um beijo lascivo em Meiling.

- Hu...É assim que eu gosto!Eu é que agradeço,Sakura-chan,estava morrendo de saudades disso...

Ao perceber que estavam na rua,Sakura tenta disfarçar,olhando de lado.

- Tudo bem,amor,você é uma flex absoluta,eu estou vendo se este mundo "flexoniano" é bom,se assim for,poderemos dividir o Touya,hm... – Provoca Meiling.

- Nem gaste força com isso,o To-chan é meu,e ele sabe disso (e adora!) hihihi... – As duas começam a rir.

Bem,chegamos,já que vai ficar, você terá uma agradável estadia, pode entrar sem cerimônias mi casa,su casa. – Sakura arrisca um espanhol .

- Gracias,hermosa señorita. – Meiling pisca e adentra a casa de Sakura.

- Com licença,tio,tudo bom com o senhor? – Avista Fujitaka na sala.

- Ho,Olá Meiling-chan,tudo bem sim.E como você está,o Shoran-chan,sua okasan?

- Estou bem,meu primo e minha mãe estão em Tomoeda resolvendo alguns assuntos da família,estão todos bem.

- Bom saber,mande um abraço para eles.

- Esqueci de falar papai,a Meiling vai passar o dia aqui,tudo bem? – Sakura fala fitando a jovem chinesa.

- Sem problemas,musume-chan,faz tempo que vocês não se vêm,aproveite o -chan,sinta-se em casa,tudo bem?Peço licença para voltar aos meus ,ne. – Fujitaka volta para o escritório.

- Tae tien. – Meiling dá um sorriso para Fujitaka.

- Vamos subir,Mei-chan? – Sakura convida a jovem morena.

- Está com tanta fome assim,wo de ai? – Meiling olha com devassidão para Sakura.

- Qu-que isso,Meiling?Só para ficarmos mais sossegadas,tá bom?

As meninas sobem e se trancam no ,á fim de provocar Sakura,se deita na macia cama,deixando que seu vestido de seda com motivos florais revele a sutil calcinha amarelo-limão,e alguns contornos mais...

- Me-Meiling!Que que é isso,posso saber?

- Não está na cara?Te quero sua boba,depois tomamos uma ducha juntinhas,que tal? – Meiling olha com desafio.

- Sua bakka,se meu pai pegar a gente tomando banho juntas,com certeza vou morar na rua,isso sim.

- Então nos divertimos,cada uma toma seu banho,e esperamos as meninas chegarem,ou está á fim de um convescote sexual? – Meiling diz enquanto olha com olhar faminto.

- Pensei que você iria cair em cima do Shoran depois que me separei dele?

- Até tentei,mas, cansei do jeitinho tímido dele,parece que ele num é chegado na fruta. – Caçoa a jovem chinesa.

- Fala assim não,Mei-chan que ele é respeitador,só isso.

Enquanto Sakura fala,Meiling se aproxima,e encara os olhos esmeralda da jovem.

- Você é linda,sabia disso?

- Sabia,mas,só isso?Pensei... – Sakura é interrompida por um beijo cheio de lasciva da jovem morena.

- WOW!É,ã,o que eu ia dizer mesmo? – Sakura fica inebriada com o ato.

- Diga nada,guai baobao,apenas aproveite o tempo,ou vou convidar as meninas,hum? – Meiling intima,e Sakura beija de modo que as duas caem sobre a cama.

- Já que você está com fome,eu matarei sua fome. – Sakura baixa o vestido de Meiling pelos ombros,e abocanha os mamilos entumecidos da jovem chinesa,que geme baixinho.

- Como isso é bom,saudades infinitas,aaarhh.

Ao mesmo tempo que "mama" em Meiling,Sakura apalpa as nádegas bem formadas da jovem.

- Isso,vai,me manipule,sou toda sua... – Meiling para não perder tempo começa a masturbar sua consorte,colocando sua mão hábil entremeio as macias pernas de Sakura:

- Está esperta,hein?Essa é a Meiling que eu conheço,vai,me faça tremer...

Deitando Sakura na cama,Meiling se desfaz do vestido,e ficando nua,convida Sakura,que por sua vez,também tira suas vestes,e traz a jovem chinesa para perto,ambas sentem o corpo uma da outra,Meiling,assumindo posição oposta á de Sakura , inicia um meia nove que é correspondido:

- Seremos breves,logo o povo estará chegando. – Adverte Sakura.

- Hummm...Sim,minha lady,foi refrescante essa seção de sexoterapia,me sinto melhor agora...vamos? – Diz Meiling após um último beijo no sexo de Sakura.

Assim sendo, elas se beijam,e Meiling vai tomar banho,na espera,Sakura arruma a bagunça resultante do momento í ós o rápido banho de Meiling,Sakura parte para o minutos depois,ambas estão prontas:

- Que venha á festa! – Dizem em côro.

As amigas e amantes estavam jogando um jogo no computador quando se ouve a campainha:

- DING,DÓNG!

- Eu vejo,espere um pouco,Mei-chan. – Sakura desce correndo as escadas.

Ao abrir a porta dá de cara com um pequeno grupo conhecido:

- Rika-chan,Tomoyo-chan,Naoko-chan,Chiharu-chan,tudo bem?

- Tudo bem,Sakura-chan,e você? – Respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Estão treinando para fazer coro no templo? – Brinca Sakura

- Não,estamos excitadas para mais uma noite de diversão,U-HUUU! – Diz Chiharu com um sorriso largo.

- Seu otosan não vai brigar,né,Saku-chan? – Indaga Tomoyo.

- Ele permitiu,Tomo-chan,essa é a nossa noite! Vamos entrando,onegai,ne.

As meninas adentraram a casa,e foram logo recebidas por alguém inesperado:

- Meiling-chan!Á quanto tempo,tudo bem com você? – Falava Chiharu,abraçando a jovem chinesa.

- Tudo ótimo,pelo que eu vejo você estão ótimas. – Meiling fala acenando para todas presentes,o que é correspondido de imediato.

- Vamos? – Sakura fala apontando ás escadas.

- Ok! – Dizem todas.

- Já dentro do quarto decidem o que fazer,muito categórica,Tomoyo vota por vídeos eróticos,Chiharu vota por dar trotes avulsos,Rika e Naoko votam por jogar games online,Meiling faz uma ressalva,só se for ero games,Sakura como anfitriã,espera as meninas entrarem em um acordo.

-Então está decidido,vamos assistir alguns vídeos ero,jogar um pouco e passar alguns trotes,claro que não nessa ordem. – Setencia Sakura.

- Regados á um bom saque Pandoro,ne? – Acrescentava Chiharu.

Entre um vídeo e outro,as meninas bebiam generosas doses de saque,como estava esquentando o clima,Meiling sugere um desfile de lingerie,todas concordam.

- Eu shou a premera,ógay? – Dizia Tomoyo,já trançando os olhos.

Assim sendo,se despiu e passou por uma passarela improvisada,Naoko ficou como narradora:

- Biem amiiigosh,temossss Tomoyo-chhhan,desfilando com sua calchinha azú bebe,e chutian rendado com muitos coraçõezinhus rosash,palmas.

Sakura cresceu o lho:

=Você é minha,sua safadinha.= - Pensava

A próxima foi Rika com sua calcinha rendada amarela e soutien verde água:

- É selechão brasilera com Rika-tcham,palmas,ela melece!

Na seqüência foi Chiharu,com algo inusitado:

- Ma-mas oque é isssho meus amigosh da Rede Asahi?Chiharu-chan aparece linda com seu conjunto di calchinha em algo parecendo couro e sutchiam parecendo pelica?Sugoi!

As meninas ficaram boquiabertas com a surpresa,e aplaudiram a ,nada santa,olhou interessada.A próxima foi Meiling.

- Após a surpresa de Chiharu-chan,temos Meiling-chan passando com seu conjuntinho de calcinha rosa Pink e soutien amarelo claro (Meiling havia se trocado no banho),incrível a delicadeza,palmas. – Naoko já estava mais sóbria.

Sakura já desinibida,passou exibindo seu look:

- Apróxima éa dona da casa,muito bem trajada com seu soutien rosa claro de renda e calcinha rosa-bebe com desenhos angelicais,palmas.

Após todas desfilarem,foi a vez de Naoko,Tomoyo ficou na narração:

- E com vocês,está desfilando Naoko-chan,muito bem trajada com sua calcinha,é,hã...fio dental verde água e seu soutien tomara que caia azul-céu,maravilhosa,palmas.

Todas ficaram de boca aberta com a coragem de Naoko,Tomoyo,maravilhada,pensava consigo:

= Judia de mim,malvada.=

Chegou a hora da votação,e como estava difícil decidir quem estava mais bonita,tomando um bom gole de saque,ficou em empate,todas riram largamente.

- Vou no doaledi,tjá voltu. – Disse a bêbada Naoko.

Sakura olhou de soslaio,já tinha uma noção do que ia acontecer:

= Boa sorte,papai.= Pensava.

- E então,viemos aqui pra beber ou pra comversssar? – Disse Chiharu,doidinha pra entornar o caneco,ou melhor o copo.

Enquanto as meninas estavam se divertindo,Naoko desce as escadas discretamente,e avista seu alvo:Fujitaka estava assistindo TV e rodeado de papéis.

- Incomodo? – Pergunta para Fujitaka.

- Não,de jeito nenhum,algum problema?

- É que eu vim só para te ver. – Diz Naoko com a maior cara lavada.

- Cóf,cóf,é,bem...eu,ã... – O professor ficou perdido com a direta.

Naoko aproxima-se de Fujitaka,e fica olhando seus olhos castanhos,esperando algo...

- Você está certa disso? – Fujitaka pergunta.

- Mais do que o senhor imagina.

- Não me chame de senhor,não pega bem.

- De fato,quero um algo mais,soa estranho falar assim... – Naoko sorri.

Antes de terminar de falar,Fujitaka beija de forma terna a menina,que o abraça com toda lasciva,deixando-o excitado.

- Hum,está com desejo por mim,fessor? – Brinca Naoko.

- Faz tempo que te desejo,sua bobinha,não percebeu? – Sorri Fujitaka.

- Então apague esse fogo que sinto por você,te quero,não percebeu? – Ironiza Naoko.

Obedecendo ás ordens,Fujitaka beijou de forma ardente o rosto de Naoko,automaticamente dedilhou-a,provocando gemidos mudos de prazer,fechando seus olhos,Naoko tateou o peito de Fujitaka,que que ainda mantinha a forma atlética,a menina apenas falou consigo:

= Kampai,sortuda! =

Já não aguentando esperar,Naoko desceu hábilmente sua mão até a calça do professor,e abriu silenciosamente seu zíper,com sede de uma caçadora,adentrou e retirou seu prêmio: o membro rijo e quase roxo,que foi acariciado como se fosse o último da Terra.O empenho foi tal,que Fujitaka sem poder se segurar,jorrou um pouco do quente leite na mão da garota.

- Hmm,está interessante. – Sorri a garota.

Abaixando-se,Naoko abocanha o membro do professor,deixando-o sem ar,num movimento,ele acaricia os cabelos de Naoko,enquanto ela sorve seu sexo:

- Isso,assim,boca quentinha,vou pirar...- Fujitaka parecia ator de filme pornô.

Largando de lado o membro do professor,Naoko tira sua calça de sarja e sua camiseta casual,ficando semi-nua,Fujitaka não acredita no que vê,e fica salivando ante a ninfa com fio-dental e soutien tomara que caia.

- E então,vai ficar só olhando? – Desafia Naoko.

Despertando automaticamente,Fujitaka partiu para cima da garota,beijando sua macia boca,e massageando sensualmente seus seios.

- Não percamos tempo,me possua,sensei,não aguento mais esperar... – Naoko estava suando de desejo.

Posicionando a menina e baixando sua calcinha,Fujitaka encaixou seu membro,Naoko deu um gritinho abafado,mas com muita sensualidade,empolgando o sensei:

- Apertadinha como eu esperava,apesar de não ser mais virgem,perfeita,Na-chan. – Os olhos de Naoko brilhavam.

- A-arigatou,Fujitaka-sensei,procuro me respeitar,aaarrrrh. – O prazer de Naoko era sublime.

Vendo a bela cena de Naoko de quatro sendo possuída,Fujitaka afaga as costas da jovem,chegando com suas mãos até as nádegas bem formadas da garota,alisa belicosamente:

- Arhrhr,que delícia,me moleste mais,Fuji-chan. – Implorava a jovem.

Assim,sendo,Fujitaka não resistiu,e chupou um de seus dedos e carinhosamente,colocou dentro do ânus delicado de Naoko,hesitante no início,mas,ao ver nenhuma resistência,começou a brincar com o corpo da manhosa garota:

- Sim,continue,por trás é bom,me possua,sou sua,faça misérias comigo.

Tirando o dedo,Fujitaka lubrifica,e aloca seu membro delicadamente,na caverna quente de desejo da jovem.

- Aaaaaaaahhh!,Isso,isso!Não pare,continue,meu garanhão me cavalgue! – Se excitava Naoko.

Movimentos lentos,mas ritmados começavam a nova dança,e nesse ritmo,Naoko apenas fechava seus olhos e mordia os lábios:

= Se isso for um sonho,que eu nunca acorde,NUNCA! = - Pensava Naoko consigo.

Retirando seu membro de dentro de Naoko,Fujitaka começa a roça-lo nas macias e firmes nádegas da garota,deixando-a sem ar:

- E-estou quase gozando,vamos juntos,Fuji-chan... – Ela apenas estremeceu,e Fujitaka posicionou seu mastro sobre as costas de Naoko,para que ambos pudessem chegar ao êxtase:

- A-A-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Não conseguiram segurar o grito.

No andar de cima,as meninas já estavam tão empolgadas (e álcoolizadas) que ouviam estratégicamente som alto á pedido de estava sendo paquerada por Meiling,Rika estava com os dedos cansados de tanto se masturbar vendo filmes eróticos,Chiharu nem sabia mais o que estava jogando no computador,enfim,uma noite fora do comum.

- Então,você ama Sakura-chan desde sempre,um caso de amor eterno,ne? – Meiling questionava Tomoyo.

- Shim,amo esha deusa de ólios verdes,ela é shó miniha,tá? – Declarava uma Tomoyo pouco sóbria.

- Bem que podíamos desfrutar de um momento mais íntimo,sabe,te conhecer melhor,que tal? – Sugestiona Meiling.

- É, voche é bunita,e talz,mas,seih láh quen sabe? – Tomoyo diz olhando o corpo belo da chinesa.

Após o momento de pleno prazer,Fujitaka convida Naoko para tomar um bom banho,enquanto estão no chuveiro,eles tocam carícias deixando o banho muito quente.

- Fujitaka-sensei,após esse momento único,e nem dormir com você eu posso,mas, o momento já valeu á pena,valeu toda minha vida,kyoju ga oishi.

- Digo o mesmo,minha Hotto mesukosei.

Se beijam mais uma vez.E ficam por algum tempo se olhando,mas,Naoko tem de voltar, e sobe as escadas de forma tímida.

- Até uma ptóxima. – Naoko sorri.

- Que não demore. – Fujitaka acena.

Após a menina subir as escadas,ele fala sozinho:

- Não acredito,consegui ter a Naoko e ela era tudo oque eu esperava e um pouco mais. – Fujitaka senta no sofá,e fica pensando no que aconteceu.

Ao entrar no quarto,Naoko vê o estado das meninas,que nem notaram que ela não estava todo esse tempo no quarto.

- Tchega mais Nauko,vamos tomar mais um gole,e termimar a partita de Cal of Butty,vem cá,vem. – Intimava Chiharu.

- Tchi,vamus djogar agora o fim,eo fecho e voche fecha. – Naoko fingia estar bêbada.

- Entaum,quolquer ora,vol te pegar,xua chinechinha goshtosha! – Afirmava Tomoyo para Meiling.

No fim da noite,as meninas estavam pregadas de sono:

Sakura,dormiu em cima de Tomoyo,Tomoyo em cima de Meiling,Chiharu apoiada na mesa do PC,Naoko em cima dela,Rika dormiu de frente á TV.

Ao ver o silêncio reinante,Fujitaka passa despercebido pelo corredor até seu quarto.

Não perca, próximo cap. 27– Midare.


	27. Episode 27

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 27 - Midare.

Logo pela manhã,Fujitaka disperta com um gosto doce de sexo em sua boca,sorrindo tal qual uma criança,toma seu banho de forma rápida,desce as escadas e se direciona á cozinha.

Pouco á pouco as meninas também dispertam,começando por Rika,que apenas,com enorme dor de cabeça,observa o quarto,parece que passou um Tsunami pelo mesmo.

- Kami-Samá!Fizemos tudo isso? - Fala consigo mesma.

- OHAYO-MINNA-CHAN! - Saúda uma esfuziante Sakura,despertando todas de forma direta. - Hammm...acordou primeiro Rika-chan?

- O-ohayo,Sakura-chan,dormi que nem um anjo.

- Está treinando para se casar com Terada-sensei,ne? - Sakura cutuca Rika,ao qual ela fica vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Pirou,Sakura-chan?Isso é geito de acordar os outros? - Chiharu olha como se houvesse duas Sakuras.

- Ohayo,Sakura-chan,respondem Naoko e Meiling.

- *Smack* - Tomoyo dá um beijo carinhoso em sua prima/amante. - Ohayo,Sakura kawaii.

- Assim eu derreto,safadinha. - Sakura fica sem geito.

- E quem despertou esses instintos em mim? - Tomoyo encara Sakura.

- Mano,esses papo tá cabrero! - Chiharu fala,enquanto se prepara para o banho.

- Liga não,Chi-chan,começa assim depois não quer assumir,mas adora dar uns "tapas na peteca" da titia aqui. - Afirma Tomoyo vitoriosa.

- Mas você está muito moderna,né sra. Sakura?Hora é incestuosa fogosa,hora é incestuosa e yuri de arrasar,hein?Eta foguinho bom,por culpa de vocês vou virar lésbica também. - Chiharu fala,com um sorriso safado nas entre-linhas.

- Se quiser,posso te "ensinar" alguns truques,Chi-chan. - Provoca Tomoyo.

- É tentador,mas,deixa eu me banhar pra tirar esse cheiro de macaco. - Brinca Chiharu e se retira.

Rika e Meiling se divertem com a situação,e se riem ,perdida em pensamentos,se dispersa em relação ás outras meninas,com recordações da noite anterior...

- Ficarás perdida nas estrelas até quando,jovem dama? - Diz Sakura de forma repentina.

- HOE!Não é nada não,só estava pensando na vida,hehehe. - Fica totalmente desconcertada Naoko.

- Sei...tudo bem,vamos tomar o café após o banho?

- Sim,mestra Sakura. - Todas dizem em uníssono.

Após um rápido banho,as meninas já estavam prontas,desceram ás escadas (antes disso,Sakura passa pelo quarto de Touya,e repara que ele já havia acordado,pois o quarto estava arrumado).

Chegando na cozinha ela avista Touya sentado á mesa conversando com Fujitaka,que estava preparando o café animadamente.

- Ohayo,otosan,ganhou na loteria? - Brinca desafiando Fujitaka.

- O-ohayo, assim dizer,não ganhei dinheiro,mas ocorreram acontecimentos auspiciosos. - Sorri.

- Essas duas noites foram revigorantes pro senhor,faz tempo que não te vejo feliz assim. - Sakura cutuca.

- Sakura?! - Fujitaka tenta ficar sério.

- Ohayo,nii-chan,como vai,meu coibito? - Beija Touya de forma ardente.

- Vou bem,minha monstrenga sexy. - Preenche sua mão com o corpo de Sakura.

- Podem entrar,meu pai não morde. - Sakura convida as meninas.

Ao entrarem,comprimentam Fujitaka e olha disfarçadamente para o senhor Kinomoto,com uma dose de lascividade.

- E então,como foi a noitada de vocês? - Touya,pergunta curioso.

- Foi ótima,pena que você não estava aqui. - Sa kura faz beicinho,ficando mais linda ainda.

- Não fica assim,além do que eu iria tirar a liberdade de vocês. - Touya fala de forma categórica.

- Que isso,Touya-kun,de forma alguma,seria divertido ter um garoto para participar dos jogos. - Tomoyo fala sorrindo.

- Tenho medo do conteúdo desses jogos.

- Coisa inocente jogos como Kagome Kagome,Ken Ken Pa,Makura-Nage,Nawatobi,nada de mais.

- Que interessante... - Touya diz em tom irônico.

- Sério amor,nada perverso,senão teria uma prima á menos,certo,Tomoyo-chan? - Sakura dá um sorriso cínico.

Após o café da manhã elas partem para um passeio pelo Shopping Central Tomoeda.

- Tchau,otosan,vamos dar um passeio pelo shopping,vem To-chan. - Sakura fala fazendo charme.

- E por que não,um domingo sem você fica sem graça.

- Ai,tem tanta coisa bonita aqui,ne? - Touya olha com olhares famintos para Sakura.

- Tchau,musume,musuko,garotas,se cuidem,e cuidado,hm? - Fujitaka falava em tom severo.

- Pode deixar pai,bye,bye. - Sakura se despedia.

- Até mais,tio. - As meninas falavam em cô discretamente dá uma piscadela para o sensei.

Após saírem,Fujitaka respira sossegado,e fica á pensar em Naoko.

- Você conseguiu me pegar,quem diria que aqueles óculos escondiam uma nobre perversa?

No caminho para o shopping,as meninas conversavam animadamente,Sakura abraçada com Touya trocando carícias e olhando a paisagem bem cuidada das ruas de chegarem na entrada do shopping,elas param para reparar como ficou depois da reforma:

- SUGOI,To-chan!Reparem que fofo garotas,muito kawaii. - Sakura ficou pasma com o capricho dos decoradores,em colocar de forma estratégica pelúcias nas vitrines principais da entrada,parecia um sonho infantil,com cores vivas,ursinhose muitas plumas suaves,tudo enturmado com um lindo e vivaz arco íris de fundo.

- De fato,ficou muito lindo. - Touya falava olhando de lado,coisa que Sakura não reparou.

- Vamos á loja de brinquedos/presentes? - As meninas falavam entre si,parecia que tinham voltado á infância.

Enquanto passeavam pelos corredores do vasto Shopping,as meninas ficavam cada vez mais boquiabertas com as vitrines todas enfeitadas,parecia um corredor de sonhos.

- Capricharam em todas as lojas também,ficou lindo! Conversavam entre si.

Chegando na loja de presentes,ficaram maravilhadas sem saber qual presente paparicar,enquanto Touya apreciava a sessão de novidades digitais.

- Hmmm...aqui tem de tudo,interessante,faz tanto tempo que não entro numa loja,que me desatualizei. - Conversava sozinho o moreno.

Olhando as prateleiras da loja,Sakura fica perdida em meio á tantas pelúcias,admirando tantos bichinhos fofos,ela não repara,e acaba batendo de frente com alguém.

- Go-gomenasai,eu...Phillipe?Aqui?Impossível! - Se assusta ao ver o belo rapaz que acabara de trombar.

- Me perdoe,minha jovem,não foi minha intenção.E...quem é esse Phillipe?Desculpe a indiscrição. - O jovem disse olhando Sakura de forma agradável.

- Gomen de novo,eu te confundi com um conhecido. - Sakura diz após olhar com mais calma o rapaz.

- Desculpe a grosseria,nem me apresentei,me chamo Midare Amayo,e a senhorita? - O jovem olhava Sakura com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Sa-Sakura Kinomoto. - Admirava a beleza do jovem:corpo atlético,cabelo acobreado com um viço fora do comum,pele dourada,com trajes que denotam ser alguém de estirpe.

- Está sozinha?

- Não,estou com meu namorado

- E,como ele deixa uma jóia como a senhorita jogada em praça pública?Ele não sente ciúmes?

- Sente sim,mas,ele confia em mim.

- De fato,mas,ele poderia pelo menos aproveitar o momento,e curtir esse shopping lindo,com sua linda namorada,combinação perfeita. - O jovem diz vitorioso.

- Bom,de fato,mas,estou acompanhada de minhas amigas,e ele não gosta de ser um incômodo enquanto estou com elas. - Tenta se escapar Sakura.

- Bem,se você está dizendo... - Enquanto o casal flertava,Touya se aproximava.

- Meu namorado chegou,é melhor não abusar da sorte. - Sakura cochichava,olhando o moreno se aproximar.

- Sem problemas,minha dama. - Midare olhava Touya se aproximar.

- Achou um amigo do colégio,Sakura? - Touya olhava fixo para o jovem.

- Prazer,me chamo Midare Amayo. - Estende a mão para Touya,o qual,apenas olhou de lado,e disse:

- Vamos dar uma voltinha,Sakura.

- É verdade,já fiquei muito tempo aqui,com licença,Midare-kun. - Sakura saía e convocava as outras meninas.

- Interessante essa menina...talves? - Midare dizia sozinho.

De volta aos corredores do shopping,Sakura questiona o porque da grosseria de Touya,ele apenas diz em tom ríspido:

- Não sei porque,só não gostei dele.

- Está com ciúmes,né?É bom ser desejada. - Sakura fala com tom zombeteiro.

As amigas de Sakura se divertem vendo o casal agindo como um CASAL.

- Até que enfim,pensei que nunca iria ver esses dois agindo assim. - Meiling observa.

- Sabe que é,lá perto de casa toda vizinhança sabe que somos irmãos,iria ser um alvoroço entre os moradores. - Sakura explica.

- Tem razão,o povo mais carola e desocupado iria perturbar demais.

Enquanto conversava com Meiling,Sakura pensava em como o jovem Midare deixou-a impressionada...

Não perca o próximo cap. 28 - Hellblazer.


	28. Chapter 28 - Hellblazer

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 28 - Hellblazer.

Chegando em casa,Sakura tem uma ótima ideia para terminar o dia:

- Por que não vamos numa pizzaria?Deu uma vontade de comer uma pizza.

- Mais que ótima ideia,Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo olhava sua prima.

- Mas,pizza não engorda? – Rika falava preocupada.

- Não se preocupe,Rika-chan,depois que você engravidar,Fujitaka-sensei nem ligará se está gordinha ou não,hai? - Chiharu alfinatava.

- Na-nanni? - Rika fica mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Conheço uma pizzaria maravilhosa aqui perto. - Tomoyo diz categórica.

- Se for indicada por você,tenho que fazer alguns programas para pagar minha parte,certo? - Chiharu provoca.

- Você consegue muitos clientes fácinho... - Tomoyo não deixa barato.

- A sua vantagem,que você aceita dos "tios" ás "tias",ne? - Chiharu ri vitoriosa.

- Se enganou,Chi-chan,aceito só as mais bonitas "tias" do pedaço. - Tomoyo gargalha.

- E,então,vamos comer ou paquerar? - Naoko se manifesta,já impaciente.

- Até que enfim,a tímida Naoko-chan se manifestou! - As duas dizem em côro.

- H-hoe? - Naoko fica sem entender nada.

- Pensei que estava dormindo,garota! - Chiharu diz,abraçando Tomoyo.

- Mas vocês não estavam brigando? - Naoko fica confusa.

Ambas as garotas riem ruidosamente.

- Vamos embora? - Rika puxa todas pela cintura.

- *Essas garotas,têm problemas...* - Touya pensa,enquanto pega Sakura pela cintura,e caminha junto.

Chegando no local indicado por Tomoyo,elas ficam boquiabertas com a pizzaria.

- Uau!Que lugar bonito! - As meninas falavam enquanto entravam.

- Boa tarde,senhoritas,posso ajudar? - Diz o atendente na recepção.

- Mesa para sete,externa,por favor. - Tomoyo já está familirizada com a casa.

- Por favor me acompanhem. - O rapaz guia as meninas até um lugar aconchegante com uma vidraçaria,que tem uma vista ampla da rua.

- Sugoi!Que calmo,posso até meditar aqui. - Sakura comenta.

- Konnichiuá,Sakura-san,daijobu ka?

- Eu me lembro de você,você é o...Midare!Isso!Midare Amaiyo,certo?Genki desu,arigato.

- Seu amigo é bonitão,Sakura-chan. - Chiharu olha para Midare.

- Chiharu-chan...Ah,é, me desculpe deixa eu apresentar minhas amigas:

Chiharu,Tomoyo,Rika e Naoko,este sisudo você já conheceu,Touya.

- Daijobu,minna-san? - Midare acena para todos.

- Hajimemashite! - Elas diziam em uní olhava desconfiado.

- O que faz aqui?Está com sua família? - Sakura perguntava.

- Não,estou matando o tempo,gosto do lugar... - Midare olha a rua pela vidraça.

- Não quer ficar aqui com a gente,então? - Sakura convida.

- Ano...naze? - Midare se senta á mesa,puxando uma cadeira.

Enquanto eles se divertiam,conversando trivialidades,brincando,Midare discretamente olhava para um homen que tentava atravessar a rua.

- Você pode prever o futuro?Que fascinante,Midare-kun. - Naoko como adorava o sobrenatural,fica excitada.

- Sim,nasci com esse dom,ele é bom em um momento,mas,é péssimo em outro. - Midare fala fazendo um pouco de drama em sua voz.

- Duvido que algo possa ser previsto com antecedência. - Touya fala em tom desafiador.

- Muito bem,Touya-kun,agora observem como eu posso prever o futuro,estão vendo aquele rapaz atravessando a rua?Ele sofrerá um acidente mortal,exatamente agora.

Todos observam pela vidraça o senhor atravessando a rua,correndo apressadamente.

- Não disse?Aconteceu na...

Antes que Touya terminasse de falar,o homen tropeça,caindo no duro asfalto,e,antes que ele conseguisse se levantar,um caminhão dobra a esquina,e sem tempo de parar,o pesado carro esmaga o senhor,deixando uma horrorosa cena de sangue e ossos misturados com carne queimada pela fricção dos pneus.

- KA-KAMI-SA-SAMÁ! - Elas gritavam em desespero ante a cena desoladora.

- CÓFCÓFCÓÓGLASPMMMFG! - Naoko vomita,sujando a vidraça.

- Tudo bem?Kami-Samá!?Que horror...CHAMEM A AMBULÂNCIA,RÁPIDO! - Gritou o atendente ao ver a cena.

A visão era tão desesperadora,que ninguém reparou que Midare discretamente sorria,despreocupado.

- Vamos sair daqui,o clima está muito pesado. - Touya empurrava as meninas para fora,enquanto Midare acompanhava,consolando as mais sensíveis.

- Está tudo bem,Naoko?Rika?Infelizmente isso ia acontecer,mesmo que eu dissesse nada,foi triste,mas inevitável.

- Es-estamos bem sim,arigato,Midare-kun. - Já fora da pizzaria,elas respiravam um ar melhor.

- Cruzes isso nunca aconteceu antes,e eu sou cliente desde pequena. - Tomoyo se admirava.

- É,se VOCÊ não tivesse desafiado Midare-kun,isso poderíamos até ter evitado de ver.

*ou usado uma carta para salvá-lo.* - Sakura fala,e segreda para Touya.

- E-e-eu,não tive intenção de nada,foi ele que previu isso,não EU! - Touya fala de forma categórica.

- Are,are...não vamos brigar,aconteceu o inevitável,não é verdade?Mesmo que eu tivesse dito nada,mesmo que Touya-kun não tivesse me desafiado,ia acontecer. - Midare tenta aliviar o clima.

Chegando já em casa,Sakura se despede das amigas,e de Midare.

- Têm certeza que está tudo bem,Naoko-chan,Rika-chan? - Sakura pergunta preocupada.

- Sim,arigato gozaimasu,Sakura-chan. - Elas respondem,aliviando Sakura.

- Então,se está tudo bem,também vou embora,e peço desculpas por indiretamente estragar o dia de vocês. - Midare diz,enquanto acompanha as garotas.

- Bai bai,Sakura-san,acompanharei suas amigas para dar mais segurança,o.k? - Midare sorri.

- Sem problemas,Midare-kun,arigato gozaimasu,dewa mata,Naoko-chan,Rika-chan,Chiharu-chan,Meiling-chan,Tomoyo-chan. - Sakura acena.

- Tekudasai,Sakura-chan. - Elas falam quase em côro.

- Nossa,que fim de dia foi hoje,hein? - Rika se pronuncia.

- ARE!Nem me diga,pensei que a Naoko-chan ia desmaiar. - Chiharu fala,olhando de lado.

- HOE!Não chega á tanto,ne? - Naoko se defende.

- Foi assustador,né,Midare-kun? - Meiling olha Midare.

- De fato,mas,quando você se acostuma a ter visões de morte,fica meio trivial,me desculpe a sinceridade. - Midare coça a cabeça.

- Acho que até eu ficaria assim. - Tomoyo pondera.

Enquanto caminham,Midare faz algumas piadas para discontrair,até que ele avista uma pessoa entrando em um edifícil logo mais á passar pela porta do edifícil...

- Tomem cuidado com a cabeça,sejamos rápidos! - Diz,apressando o passo.

- Mas,o que... - Antes que qualquer uma das garotas dissessem algo,só se ouve o brusco barulho,e o leve roçar na perna de Naoko.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Todas gritam desesperadas.

Era o jovem que acabara de entrar no edifícil,e se atirara do quinto andar,antes de tocar o duro chão,seu corpo roçara em Naoko,deixando-a em choque.

- Me-me-me-meu Ka-Kami-samá,que ho-horror! - Rika diz desesperada ao ver o corpo banhado de sangue pelo impacto,e o rachado crânio.

- Vamos sair daqui,que o clima está muito pesado. - Midare empurrava as garotas da desoladora cena,enquanto curiosos se acumulam ao redor do corpo.

- Se eu não tivesse avisado,você estaria fazendo companhia pro suicida-san,Naoko.

- A-arigato-gozaimashite!Seu poder me salvou,nem sei o que dizer! - Apesar de assustada,Naoko tentava sorrir.

- Nunca perca esse sorriso lindo,é o melhor pagamento. - Midare diz,ternamente,deixando Naoko vermelha.

- Bom,como vocês viram,posso apenas ver o que vai acontecer,não posso impedir o jovem,quando resolveu retirar a própria vida,já estava dentro do edifício,não tinha como impedi-lo. - Midare explica.

Para melhorar o clima,Midare faz gracinhas,deixando elas mais descontraídas.

- Peço desculpas mais uma vez,tem horas que eu desejo não ter esse poder. - Midare se penaliza.

- A culpa não é sua,Midare-kun,não se desculpe. - Tomoyo ameniza.

- Agora eu peço desculpas,chegamos á minha ês vão ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe,chegaremos bem. - Tomoyo acalma Midare.

Se despedindo das meninas,Midare entra em sua casa,não muito bonita,mas modesta.

Olhando para trás de soslaio,ele vira seu rosto para a sala no fundo do hall.

Caminhando até lá,ele fica no meio da sala,e abrindo os braços,ele faz a invocação:

- Ó senhor de todas imundícies,esse imundo ser vos chama,atenda meu clamor,humilhantemente vos invoco,HARUMA!

Se enchendo de uma energia muito pesada,o ambiente fica insustentável,aparecendo assim,uma indefesa criança montada sobre um cabrito sem cabeça.

- O que desejas,Midare-kun? - Com infantil voz a criatura pergunta.

- Consegui duas almas para ti,são essas... - espalmando suas mãos,Midare expurga dois seres,e os joga aos pés da criança.

- Hum...Muito bom,Midare.E o pagamento das trevas,elas estão com pressa,sua missão é buscar o pagamento,faça-o! - O menino diz de forma soberana.

- Assim o farei.

Não perca o próximo episódio 29 - Promessa é divida!


	29. Chapter 29 Promessa é dívida

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 29 - Promessa é Dívida

Após conversar a com a aparente criança, Midare fica pensativo quanto sua obrigação e como poderá executar a cobrança.

- " O pior que nem fui apresentado ao devedor, e agora? Ele me disse que na hora certa, vou descobri-lo..." - Pensa consigo,enquanto se joga no sofá antigo mas, com as cores vivas.

- Esse dia foi muito tenso, ai-chan, quase tive um treco com a cena perturbadora. - Sakura diz,enquanto acaricia os negros cabelos de Touya.

- De fato meu amor,estava me segurando para não acabar com esse "Midare" na porrada,ou mostrar o que é magia de verdade para ele.

- Só que tem um porém,não podemos revelar nossa identidade para ninguém,assim á toa.

- Malditos avulsos!Esqueci! - Touya dá um soquinho na cabeça.

- Não se puna amor, e também não é culpa de Midare nascer com tal poder,nós não escolhemos nascer assim,mas,já que nascemos,temos que saber equilibrar os dois lados da balança, para não tender ao mal. - Sakura diz,enquanto olha pro vazio.

- Já pensou que legal?Sermos um casal poderoso de bruxos, aterrorizando Tomoeda? - AU!

Touya leva um beliscão de Sakura.

- Nem pense nisso,meu amor,a tendencia ao mal,enfraquece nosso poder,logo,seríamos derrotados por um bruxo poderoso do bem.

- Gomenasai,kokoro ni.

Enquanto isso,Naoko debaixo do chuveiro fica pensando em Midare.

- " Midare,até que você é interessante,me perdoe,Fujitaka sensei...".

- Epa!Não,não quero te trair,Fuji,nem agora nem nunca! - Naoko fala decidida.

Na casa de Chiharu,ela não se conforma dos poderes de Midare:

- Como ele pode adivinhar tanta coisa?E acertou tudo?O pior foi sua frieza,eu,pelo menos tive um piti,claro que ele é homem,mas,ser insensível com algo tão chocante?Ele joga muito jogos online,só pode ser.

Enquanto Sakura mima Touya,o telefone toca:

- RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

- Alo?Tomoyo?Pode vir aqui?Pode sim,agora?Sem problema.

- A Tomoyo não se conformou com o que viu,certo? - Touya fala com se já soubesse de tudo.

- Não é por que seus poderes voltaram,que vai esnobar,han?

- Não estava imitando o Midare,apenas chutei,acertei?

- Presumo que sim!Ela só disse que viria aqui,o assunto,não sei. - Sakura dá com os ombros.

- Essa eu quero ver,será que elatambém não foi com a cara desse vidente de feira?Agora somos dois contra ele. - O jovem sorri.

- Eu não disse que sou contra ou á favor.

- Mas,se derreteu inteira,á ponto de flertar com aquilo.

- Não fale sem conhecer as pessoas,o poder que ele carrega,pode ser uma maldição para ele,nem todos sabem lidar com a magia,ne?

- Assim,fico com ciúmes,dona ruivinha. - Touya fala sarcásticamente.

- Para de ser bobo,eu te am suficiente.

= DING DÓNG!= - A campainha toca.

- Deixa que eu vejo. - Touya atende á porta.

- SAKURA,É PRA VOCÊ! - O moreno grita,sendo que sua irmã está á poucos metros dele.

- Obrigada,To-chan. - Sakura ri sem graça.

- Pode entrar Tomoyo-chan.

-Após Tomoyo entrar,os três ficam sentados no sofá,até que a morena começa á falar:

- Sakura-chan,Touya-san,eu tentei me conter,mas,fiquei perturbada demais com o que aconteceu hoje á tarde.

- Tem toda a razão,Tomo-chan,mas não tem nenhum motivo para se alardear,presumo que Midare-kun não seja uma pessoa do mal,e,se ele for,tenha certeza,que estarei aqui para te proteger,ou as meninas. - Sakura fala confiante.

- - Não duvido disso amor,o problema,é se ele nos atacar enquanto dormirmos? -se ele for do mal,né.- Tomoyo ressalta.

- Ele vai ter de saber rezar,que vou esmagá-lo. - Touya diz em tom ameaçador.

- Are, aqui falando mal de alguém que pode estar carregando um fardo maior que ele,nos coloquemos no lugar dele,ser discriminado por todos,se fechar em,uma concha,para se defender,é horrível! - Sakura diz,se emocionando.

- Você é muito sentimental,né?Mas,vamos ver na hora H,o que vai acontecer,por ora,fiquemos de antenas em pé. - Conclui Touya.

- Tudo bem,Touya-taijou! - As meninas batem continencia.

- Yoshi,agora,as duas fiquem nuas na minha frente! - Touya dá uma gargalhada.

- Sabia que posso te denunciar por abuso de menores,taijou? - Sakura e Tomoyo olham para Touya com o olhar semi-cerrado.

- Tava brincando,hehehe... - Touya dá um sorriso amarelo.

- Dorme aqui hoje,Tomo-chan? - Sakura pergunta olhando Tomoyo de soslaio.

- Sim,a noite é muito convidativa. - Tomoyo corresponde o olhar.

- Então,vou dormir,amanhã cedo tenho um arubaito,oyasuminasai para vocês.

- Oyasumi,Touya! - Elas dizem em côro.

- Vamos dormir no quarto de hóspedes,tenho tanta novidade para te contar,Tomo-chan. - Sakura diz piscando para Tomoyo.

Entrando no quarto,Sakura se assenta na macia cama,enquanto Tomoyo se aninha nos braços de sua amada.

- Se me fosse permitido,ficaria assim para sempre.

- Mas,tenho especial reservado para você,Tomo-chan. - A jovem de olhos esmeralda,dá suavemente um beijo nos lábios sedentos de Tomoyo,deixando-a em frenezi.

- Isso é muito bom,mas...é só isso? - Tomoyo faz biquinho.

- Não se preoculpe,tenho muito mais... - De repente,Sakura empurrou Tomoyo com muita força,jogando-a para fora da cama.

- H-HOE?! - A menina fica travada ante a transformação de Sakura,ela foi assumindo aos poucos as feições de alguém conhecido:

- M-Midare? - A repentina metamorfose,deixa Tomoyo mais pasma ainda,sentindo um leve frio,a garota foi reparar mais abaixo,estava nua,com Midare como espectador.

- Tudo isso para mim?Desculpe,estou interessado na sua amiga,como ela se chama...

- SAKURAAAAAAA! - O grito foi forte suficiente,para despertar Sonomi e as empregadas que estavam do outro lado da casa.

- MUSUME,ABRE A PORTA,TOMOYO-CHAN! - Sonomi grita desesperada,quase arrombando a porta,mas, por ser blindada,sem êxito.

Tendo a porta por fim aberta,Tomoyo é abraçada calorosamente por uma preocupada mãe.

- O que aconteceu filhinha?

- Foi um sonho,muito assustador,mãe,era tão real,que fiquei sem chão.

- Nunca mais faça isso,ver filmes de terror antes de dormir. - Sonomi diz áustera.

- Pode deixar,okachan. - Tomoyo preferiu deixar sua mãe fora dos assuntos mágicos de Sakura.

- Então,vamos voltar á dormir?

- Sim senhora,após mais esse gole de água,oyasumi.

No dia seguinte,Sakura se encontra com Tomoyo e as outras garotas na frente do colégio.

- Ohayo,Sakura-chan

- Ohayo,Tomoyo-chan.

- Ohayo,Naoko-chan,Rika-chan,Chiharu-chan e Meiling-chan

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado,preciso contar o que me aconteceu hoje á noite. - Tomoyo diz,empurrando as meninas.

Chegando á uma lanchonete próxima ao colégio,Tomoyo relata o acontecido,e elas ficam impressionadas,á excessão de Sakura,que fica pensativa.

- Isso é que é a primeira impressão,hein,Tomoyo-chan? - Chiharu diz, se admirando.

- Pior,que parecia tão real,que não sai de minha cabeça.

- Temos que conversar com Midare-kun,para esclarecer isso de uma vez! - Sakura é incisiva,pagando sua parte,pega Tomoyo pela mão e na companhia das garotas,se dirige á casa de Midare.

- Foi aqui,que você disse que ele mora,Naoko-chan?

- Sim,me lembro muito bem,é aqui.

Meiling tocando a campainha,as garotas esperam pacientemente.

- Hoe...Tem ninguém aqui? - Sakura estranha.

- Ele disse que mora com os pais dele,a não ser que estão trabalhando,e ele deve ter saído. - Chiharu deduz.

Quando de repente,a porta se abre.

- Ohayo gozaimashite,minna-chan!

- Ohayo,Midare,tudo bem? - Sakura sorri amávelmente.

- Ohayo! - As garotas dizem em coro.

- Tudo,que bons ventos lhe trazem aqui?

- Viemos fazer uma visita,incomodamos? - Tomoyo responde sorrindo.

- Imagina,nem um pouco,também estou sozinho,companhias sempre fazem bem.

Dando permissão,Midare permite que as garotas passem.Já dentro da casa,elas veem nada de anormal,até pacato demais.

- = Cruzes,num lugar desses,eu dormiria o dia todo,parece um cemitério!= - Sussurra Chiharu para as meninas.

- Podem se sentar,onegai shimasu. - Midare gesticula em direção á um sofá,antigo,muito,mas,pelo tecido e formas,aparentava ser caro.

- E então,bebem alguma coisa? - Ojovem pergunta inocentemente.

- Acabamos de vir da lanchonete,arigato. - Sakura diz,olhando a porta ao fundo.

- Então,esse poder que você tem,é ereditário,ou você o adquiriu em algum ritual de magia?Me desculpe se eu fui tão direta. - Meiling quebra o gelo.

- Ho,isso que eu carrego desde pequeno?Faz parte de um pacto que minha mãe fez com as trevas em troca de meu restabelecimento,eu nasci com os dias contados,sabe,aí,mamãe apelou,e cá estou!

As meninas ficaram chocadas com a declaração de Midare.

- Gomen,gomen,ne?Estava brincando com vocês,na verdade,eu nasci com esse dom,era o terror da escola primária,as meninas choravam quando eu fazia previsões.

- A,mas fazer previsões,não é algo ruim,os videntes que eu vi no canal do Desconhecido,ajudavam muitas pessoas. - Naoko ameniza.

- Infelizmente,pessoas fora da tv não compreendem a utilidade de algo para um pouco,respira fundo e propõe:

- Vamos fazer um jogo de adivinhações?Vocês ficam em pé paradas enquanto eu tento descobrir algo que lhes perturba,sem ser eu né? - Midare ri.

- E por que não?Poder sr legal. - Elas entram num concenso.

Então,elas ficam lado a lado,dando pequenas risadas,enquanto se concantrando,Midare posiciona sua espalmada mão ante elas:

- Vejamos,Rika-kun,está totalmente de bem com a vida,que inveja. - Rika sorri.

- A próxima...Meiling,preocupada em ter poderes,não queira fazer isso. - Meiling olha de lado.

- Naoko-chan,se me permitir,está preocupada que descubram seus segredos,não se preoculpe,não irei tão fundo em descobrir. - Naoko fica ruborisada.

- Tomoyo-kun,nenhuma preoculpação á não ser comigo,não ligo. - Midare dá um sorrisinho carinhoso.

- Chiharu-kun,preoculpada com...nada!A galera é mente fresca,muito legal! - Chiharu dá um sorriso amarelo.

- Ha,agora é a senhorita,Sakura-kun...HOE!Me lembrei que tenho um compromisso urgente,peço perdão pela grosseria,mas,peço sua licença.

- Não tem problema,mas,e quanto á mim? - Sakura fica preocupada.

- Não se preoculpe,Sakura-kun,continuarei mais tarde. - Midare diz apressado.

- Saiyonará,Midare-kun.- dizem em conjunto.

- Até mais! - Ele olha em particular para Naoko.

Após as meninas deixarem o lugar,Midare respira profundamente,e fala consigo mesmo:

- Não creio que estava certo,Sakura-chan é filha do devedor,agora,como já sei onde ela mora,posso revidar a visita,e conhecê-lo melhor.

Enquanto andam,as garotas comentam o ocorrido.

- Muito legal esse poder de Midare-kun,mas,reparei que ele tem um grande apreço por você,né Naoko-chan? - Chiharu observa acidamente.

- N-não,nem pensar nisso!Midare-kun é bonitinho,mas,nem é meu tipo,talvez seja minha atração pelo místico,mas,de resto...

- = Se ela soubesse de certos segredos... = - Sakura e Tomoyo pensam.

- Ele nem é aquelas maravilhas,ele não viu que tenho preocupação de Sakura-chan não me amar! - Meiling diz em tom zombeteiro.

- Não se preoculpe,Meiling-chan,quando chegar em casa,vou tirar suas duvidas.

- Eita Sakura-chan está curtindo ser bi-apaixonada pelo irmão pecaminoso,hein? - Rika satirisa.

- Não é muito diferente do professor garanhão-que molestava crianças,né? - Sakura dá um sorriso cínico.

- Tá!Vamos parar por aqui,senão vão meter a mãe no meio,e aí não vai prestar. - Tomoyo apazigua.

- O tira-teima deixa pra depois tá Sakura-chan,vou ter de chegar cedo,que tenho papéis para assinar. - Meiling fica penalizada.

- Esquenta não,Mei-chan,juro que será inesquecível. - Sakura beija Meiling.

- Bie bie,meninas! - Sakura se despede e entra em sua casa.

A jovem card captor dormia belamente,quando é despertada pelo despertador.

- HOE!Já são sete e meia?Kaze,dormi demais,preciso treinar minha magia cedo! - Sakura correu para o pátio,onde ficou treinando conjurações.

- O café está pronto,musume-chan,venha comer! - Fujitaka avisava.

- Mate,ne otosan! - A garota correu para um rápido banho.E ao descer,ve a mesa recheada de delícias.

- Itadakimasu...Ué!Cade o Touya? - A jovem estranha.

- Ele foi cedo pra loja de Saito-san fazer um arubaito.

- A,é!Ele havia comentado...

- DING DÓNG! - O som da campainha interrompe o raciocínio de Sakura.

- Eu atendo,oto-chan. - Sakura vai cantarolando até a porta,e ao abrir...

- MIDARE-KUN? - Ela diz num misto de susto e surpresa.

Não perca o próximo capítulo: 30 - Acertos e desacertos.


	30. Chapter 30 - Acertos e Desacertos

Sakura Card Captors

Cream Captors - Sonhos Molhados

Cap. 30 – Acertos e Desacertos

- Midare-kun? Tudo bem? – Sakura não deixa transparecer sua surpresa.

- Tudo bem sim , e com você?

- Vou bem, obrigado.

- Então, desculpe o incomodo, vim fazer um a visita de cortesia. Sei que é muito cedo, mas como minhas tarefas estavam todas concluídas, estava muito enfadonho ficar em casa...

- Não se preoculpe, Midare-kun, pode entrar, por favor – Sakura gesticula passagem para o jovem.

- Arigatou gozaimasu. – Midare passa e espera a anfitriã ir na frente.

- Papai, este é o Midare-kun, Midare-kun, este é meu pai. – Sakura faz as apresentações.

- Prazer, senhor...?

- Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Prazer,me desculpe a invasão, como a Sakura-kun me permitiu visitar a casa...

- O prazer é todo meu. Que isso, Midare-kun, é amigo de minha filhota, é amigo da casa. – Fujitaka dá um agradável sorriso.

- Arigato gozaimasu, Fujitaka-san.

Se sentando no sofá, Midare repara na decoração comum da casa, sem nenhum indício da magia reinante.

- E então, Midare-kun, o que vai fazer mais tarde? – Sakura quebra o gelo,

- Sei lá, meus pais viajaram para o exterior aliás eles vivem viajando, minha companhia será aquela velha televisão, meio apático, né?

- Seus problemas acabaram, vou sair com as meninas, quer vir junto?

- Mas, não seria incomodo?

- Que isso, se eu estou convidando, não se preoculpe!

- Bom, não esperava por esse convite, agora como vou dispensar minha tv? – Midare brinca.

- Isso é bom, geralmente você é tão fechado, misterioso. – Sakura segura uma risada.

- As aparências enganam, Sakura-kun.

- Está servido de um asagohan, Midare-kun? – Fujitaka oferece o café á Midare.

- Obrigado, Fujitaka-san. – Midare se assenta á mesa.

- E, então, Midare-kun, qual a profissão de seus pais, você disse que eles vivem viajando, me desculpe se estou sendo invasivo demais, se quiser não responder, sem problemas.

- Que isso, Fujitaka-san, respondo sim, meus pais são representantes, por isso vivem viajando para divulgar a firma mundo á fora.

- Que legal, já eu não tenho a adrenalina de conhecer o mundo afora, sou professor da faculdade local na área de arqueologia. Tá bom, não nego que de vez em quando eu viajo com o grupo para averiguar alguma novidade arqueológica.

- Isso sim é fascinante, descobrir o passado de civilizações, como eles viviam, o que pensavam...

- Não reclamo de minha profissão, mas é bom poder respirar outros ares...

- Isso é verdade, hum! Está muito saboroso, quem foi o mestre de cuca que fez essa obra prima aos paladares, Fujitaka-sensei?

- Foi eu que fiz, como tive de ser pai e mãe, aprendi alguns truques culinários.

- É, isso que eu acabei reparando aonde estaria a senhora Kinomoto? Me perdoa a indiscrição.

- Indiscrição nenhuma, a Nadeshiko-chan, faleceu há 13 anos, desde então tenho feito o meu melhor.

- Meus pêsames, Fujitaka-sensei, mas, mudando o ar da conversa, o senhor acha que eu me daria bem se eu seguisse o caminho dos curiosos?

- Bom, a arqueologia é um caminho perfeito se você tem um espírito curioso.

- Então, como eu tenho uma sede enorme de conhecimento, acho que o senhor achou um companheiro de profissão, claro, depois que eu me formar, é só questão de eu trocar meu curso de administração, que está chatinho...

- Boa sorte, Midare-kun!

- Arigatou, Fujitaka-sensei! – Midare sorri.

- Pelo visto, vocês fizeram amizade, isso é bom! Apesar de me sentir deslocada com esses assuntos de arqueologia, e estar um pouco longe da faculdade. – Sakura decide falar.

- Que isso, minha filha? Não se sinta deslocada, participe de nossa conversa.

- Tenho um assunto que sempre está em ordem nos assuntos de roda: magia e sobrenatural.

- Papai, esqueci-me de dizer, o Midare-kun tem uma habilidade um tanto estranha, conte pro papai Midare-kun.

- Bom, é que eu posso adivinhar o passado da pessoa, ou o futuro de algumas ações, passei anos sendo tratado como uma aberração pelo preconceito das pessoas, mas, graças á minha determinação, não ligava nem um pouco para eles.

- Que chato, Midare-kun, bom, pelo menos isso não lhe transformou num ser maligno.

- Eu que diga, mas e o senhor nessas andanças, já se envolveu com o místico?

- Eu? Não Midare-kun, tenho me envolvido muito com meu trabalho, nunca tive tempo, já bateu uma vontade de ir além, mas, nunca me foi legado tempo.

- Que chato, eu aprendi com o tempo que a magia não é tão ruim assim. Depois que você se acostuma, nem repara que está mexendo com algo tão fabuloso.

- Quem sabe, um dia fuço em algum livro de ocultismo... algum dia.

- Não me leve á mal,Fujitaka-sensei,é que estou com um grande problemão, se o senhor me ajudasse com sua experiencia, ficaria muito grato.

- Diga, Midare,não tenha medo,no que eu puder ajudar...

- Tenho uma dívida para cobrar de um figurão,e temo não saber usar as palavras certas, como eu poderia cobrar algo tão alto, sem que ele seja violento.

- Nesse caso,Midare-kun,seja sincero,calmo e verdadeiro,ele com certeza pagará.

- Só que tem um porém,ele esqueceu-se da dívida,e agora?

- Simples, abra a mente dele,para que ele lembre-se.

- Como?

- Se ele for muito violento,tente ser o mais sutil possível,se ele te atacar sem razão,já que ele está errado,use suas armas e se defenda,subjulgando-o,pega o que é seu,só o que é seu.

- Obrigado,Fujitaka-sensei.

Se levantando, Midare sorri gentilmente para Fujitaka e beijando Sakura na face, se despede:

- Gomen, ne, já fiquei muito tempo, me lembrei que marquei hora com ele,tomara que eu não precise me valer da violência. Mais uma vez,arigatou,Fujitaka-sensei,mais tarde a gente se encontra,Sakura-chan,tudo bem?

- T-tudo bem, Midare-kun.

- Já, estava tão interessante a conversa,Midare-kun.

- Sumimasen desu,mas,mais tarde a gente pode colocar a "fofoca" em dia,hehehe! – Midare sorri de forma contagiante,porém sutil.

- Ja ne, minna-san! – Midare acena.

- Ja ne mata, Midare-kun. – Respondem juntos.

Do lado de fora,Midare pensa consigo:

- Cínico,não expressou nem um ressentimento,prometeu e não pagou,pois bem, Clow Leed,não importa quantas encarnações utilize,a principal interessa á meu patrão,e você pagará!

Do lado de dentro da casa Kinomoto:

- Nossa,o que deu no Midare-kun, ele nunca me beijou!E agora,assim de repente.

- Como foi a primeira vez que ele te visita,acho que a educação falou mais alto,japonês eu sei que ele não é,ta na cara,Musume,talvez costume do país dele.

- É verdade,otosan.

Mais tarde, Sakura está de saída:

- Vou sair com as garotas,tchau pai,pena o Touya ficar o tempo integral fora hoje.

- Se cuida filhota,é, hoje nem foi um mero arubaito, foi trabalho pesado.

Assim sendo Sakura sai, pensando na vida,olhando a beleza netural de Tomoeda,até que algo lhe chama a atenção.

- Hoe? – Ela fica curiosa com o estranho ponto escuro numa viela com uma luz que alternava sua tonalidade.

Temerosamente,ela se aproxima do curioso local,quando em milésimos de segundos ela foi golpeada e sugada para o interior do estranho ponto que se ampliou.

- SAKURA! – Fujitaka grita ao sentir que algo errado aconteceu com sua filha, deixando a louça cair no chão.

- O-onde estou?O que aconteceu? – Sakura diz,se encontrando em um local insolitamente infernal,tendo Midare agachado ao lado de um garoto montado num cadáver de um cordeiro putrefo,um forte cheiro de enxofre pairava no ar.

- E-eu morri?Mas por que fui para o inferno? Não,isso não é, Midare-kun está aqui! – Sakura limpa seus olhos para enxergar melhor.

- Trouxe a filha dele,a cobrança ocorrerá sem mais transtornos,senhor.

- E quem é essa criança? E montada num bicho nojento desses? E que cheiro nojento. – Sakura sente náuseas.

- Desde que eu receba o que é meu por direito...

- = Peraí! Filha dele? Seria eu,no caso!Por qur estão falando de mim e do papai? = - Sakura pensa enquanto tenta entender a língua que estão conversando.

- Mandarei o recado,com sua licença. – Falando numa língua morta, Midare se retira.

- = O que ele irá fazer? E o pior... O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?!= - Sakura diz em pensamentos.

- Em posição de lótus, Fujitaka tenta identificar o que aconteceu com Sakura,quando alguém abre a porta.

- Sakura? Não senti sua presença,que susto você me deu! - Quando ia para ver sua filha, Fujitaka é repelido por uma violenta força,que lhe joga ao chão.

- N-NANNI?! – Diz,enquanto Surge uma forte sombra,carregando o conhecido ser.

- M-Midare-kun?! O que você fez? – Fujitaka diz assustado.

- Simples,meu caro Fujitaka-sensei,é você que eu preciso cobrar,que coisa,não? – Midare ri sarcastimente.

- M-m-mas,por que? O que? – Fujitaka fica confuso.

- Venha até esse endereço,que meu mestre te avivará a mente,e não matará sua gostosinha e inocente filhinha. – Com sorriso luxurioso,ele se retira.

- O-o-o-o que aconteceu? – Fujitaka fica atônito.

Não perca o próximo cap. – Heaven and Hell.


End file.
